Into The Darkness
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Prequel to 'What's Hidden Underneath.' Chelsea discovers she can keep her magic after she is turned. She gets help from Stefan and Anna, but goes after Damon. Will she fall for his charms or give him a piece of revenge? -Season 1 & 2 timeline-
1. Awakening

**This is the prequel for '_What's Hidden Underneath'_. This story starts off the same night where '_New Girl in Mystic Falls'_ ends.  
~ '_What's Hidden Underneath'_ follows Chelsea, who is a vampire/witch hybrid during the events of season three. It also includes a Damon/Chelsea/Klaus triangle.  
~ I never wrote what happens for a majority of season 1 and season 2 for Chelsea. The readers of '_What's Hidden Underneath'_ don't know what happened between the events from when Damon killed Chelsea on her porch to her saving Damon's live by making a deal with Klaus.  
~ I hope you will read '_What's Hidden Underneath'_ and '_New Girl in Mystic Falls'_after reading this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I gasped for breath as I jerked up. My mom was sitting by my legs, looking worried and relieved.  
"My head." I complained as I brought my hand up to it. "What happened?"  
"Damon came over." Anna said to me. "I gave you some of my blood, because you were worried he was going to try something and then he killed you." It took me a minute to processes the information.  
"Wait a minute." I said. "I'm in transition?" I looked between Anna and my mom. My mom gave me a nod with a worried look. "It's too early." I looked between them. "I didn't even get to have children yet." I started crying. Anna and my mom just hugged me. We hugged for what seemed like hours. They slowly pulled away from me. I saw my mom look at Anna.  
"Will you stop her if she gets too crazy?" My mom asked Anna. It took me a minute to realize what she meant.  
"No." My mom turned her head towards me. "Not from you." I took a deep breath. "I can't."  
"It's better than some random person on the street." Anna said to me.  
"I trust you Chelsea." My mom smiled at me. "You are my daughter and I love you no matter what you are." I couldn't help but smile at her. She rolled up her sleeve and held her wrist to me. "Here." I hesitantly looked at it.  
"Please Chelsea." Anna said. "I don't want you to die." I took a deep breath and scooted so my mom's wrist was closer to me. Her veins were showing, almost tempting me. I know that if I didn't I would die, even though technically I was already dead.  
"Please." My mom quietly said in a whisper. I gently held my mom's wrist before biting into it. The blood flowed down my throat. It was the first time I tasted human blood, then again it's the first time I was a vampire. The blood was sooo good. I craved it and kept drinking it, forgetting that it was my mom that I was feeding on.  
"Chelsea." I could hear Anna say. "That's enough." I could feel her hands on my shoulders starting to pull me away. I continued to suck the blood because it was the best thing I ever tasted.  
"Chelsea off." My mom said as Anna finally pulled me away from my mom's wrist. For a moment I almost went for more before I realized that it was my mom. I took a deep breath before calming down. My whole world is going to change, again.  
"Let me heal that." Anna said to my mom before biting into her wrist. She put it up to my mom's mouth and she drank the blood, healing the bite marks.  
"Thank you." She said to Anna before looking at me with a slightly worried look. "Chelsea, go to your room and get some sleep. You're going to need it." I gave my mom a slight nod before standing up from the bench. I walked to the side door, ready to go it. _'Would I be able to go in?'_ I thought before my foot went into the house.

I went straight to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. My mom's blood was still around my lips. I felt disgusted that it was my mom's blood on my mouth, her blood that allowed me to complete the transition. I quickly grabbed a rag, wet it, and wiped the blood off of my face, not wanting to see it anymore. I tossed the rag onto the counter before going into my room. The curtains were open, but I closed them. This way, when the sun rose, I wouldn't burn.

I knew that my mom would be getting me something so I could walk in the sun. I plopped down on my bed and tried to sleep.

All I could think about was that Damon killed me and he thinks I'm actually dead. He is going to be in for a surprise when he finds out that I'm still up and about. Obviously since he and Stefan are both vampires and Stefan clearly doesn't want Damon here... I should pay him a visit. He probably wants Damon out of town just as much as I want to. I made a mental note to visit Stefan at the boarding house tomorrow and tell him what Damon did. Sleep slowly started coming to me so I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what my eternity could be like.

* * *

I slowly started to open my eyes. Everything that happened the night before started to flash in my head. I got some blood from Anna just on the safe side, because Damon came over. We talked kissed, and...I let out a gasp. Damon killed me. My body shot up, in slight shock. I remembered feeding on my mom and completing my transition. I was a vampire. I slowly got out of my bed and stepped towards the hall. My senses were heightened. I could hear my mom and dad's heartbeats. For a minute, I stopped and took a deep breath. I turned and went to the bathroom, to the room Anna was staying in.  
"Anna?" I asked quietly. I peaked my head in and saw that she was laying on the bed. The curtains were open, so I couldn't walk in without burning. "Anna?" I asked a little louder. She didn't move, but I knew she was alive, as much as you could be for a vampire. I took a deep breath and focused on the curtains. They slowly started to close, blocking the sun's rays. When they were closed I started to walk into the room, towards the bed. "Anna." I said before sitting down on the edge of the bed. She started to open her eyes.  
"Chelsea." She said tiredly. "Chelsea." She said, shooting up into a sitting position. "How are you not..."  
"Burning?" I finished for her. "I used my magic to close the curtains." She looked at the curtains and then looked back to me.  
"You were able to keep your magic?"  
"Yeah. Would I not be able to?"  
"I don't know. I never heard of a witch getting turned."  
"I guess I'm the first." I gave her a smile.  
"How are you feeling?" Anna asked as looked at me.  
"A little tired, I have a bit of headache, but I'm really thirsty."  
"That's normal. Let's go downstairs." I nodded my head before standing up from the bed.

Anna and I walked downstairs. All the curtains downstairs were closed, which made me relieved. I stood on the middle of the stairs as Anna continued to walk down. The thought of blood entered my head and I didn't want to attack my mom or dad. Anna turned around and stepped up to me.  
"Hey." She said quietly. "You are going to be okay." I took a deep breath and gave her a small nod before walking down the rest of the stairs.

My mom was making a pot of coffee while my dad sat at the kitchen table, reading the paper.  
"Morning." I said to them. My mom turned around with a cup in her hand.  
"Good morning Chelsea." She said with a small smile. I could tell there was sadness in her eyes. "You're going to be late for school." I let out a small chuckle.  
"There is no school today, it's Saturday and plus I can't even leave the house without burning." My mom's lips formed a big smile on her face. "What are you not telling me?" She set the cup on the kitchen table before putting her hand in her pocket.  
"While you were sleeping I went out and got you something." She took out her hand and pulled out a lapis lazuli ring. "I spellled it for you this morning." My mom handed me the ring and I put it on right away.  
"Thank you mom." I hugged her. Her pulse started to call me, trying to lure me into taking a bite. I took a deep breath and nervously pushed away from her. She looked at me with concern on her face. "Hey, mom?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is it okay if I stop over at a friend's house? He knows about the supernatural."  
"As long as you don't run into Damon."  
"Thanks." I said before turning around towards the front door.  
"Don't you want any blood?" Anna asked. I turned to face her.  
"I'll get some later." I said before walking out of the house.

Once I was outside, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The sun shined on me, making my cold skin feel slightly warm. I walked around the house, into the woods where I could try running where no one could see me. I started to run and imagined myself running faster. Before I knew it, I was in front of the boarding house.

I stood, trying to calm myself. I was here to talk to Stefan, but I knew Damon would be surprised to see me. The look on his face would be priceless.

I took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. I stood for five minutes before someone answered the door.

"Hello, Damon." I couldn't help but say with a smirk.  
"How are you here?" Damon asked. I could tell he was nervous and surprised. "I killed you."  
"You did, but I'm here."  
"How?"  
"Oh, please. You know better than anyone." Damon's eyes went wide after realizing. "Relax, I'm just here to talk to Stefan." I took a small step up to the door. "However, I'm going to need an invitation from your 'uncle'," I made quotation marks with my fingers in the air ", Zach in order to get in."  
"What makes you think you'll be invited in?" I rolled my eyes.  
"I won't kill you if I am."  
"I'm older and that means stronger. Don't think you can take me."  
"Oh, yeah?" I said with an evil smile before focusing on Damon's mind. Pain started to show on his face and his hand went to his head. "Did you learn nothing from last night?" I said to Damon before Stefan showed up with confusion on his face.  
"What's going on?" I stopped focusing on Damon, the pain leaving him.  
"Ask your brother. After all, it's his fault."  
"What did he do?" Stefan asked.  
"She's a vampire." Damon said.  
"Yeah, no thanks to you." I shot a glance at Damon. "I just want to talk to you Stefan." I said politely to him. "I just need to be invited in." Stefan looked at me for a minute.  
"Okay. Just wait here." He said before disappearing.  
"Just to be clear, I don't like you." I said to Damon.  
"Are you sure? Did the kisses before make you feel anything?" He asked with a cocky smile.  
"Oh, please. Could you be any more cocky? Besides if I did feel anything it was destroyed when you killed me." He looked at me curiously before walking towards the basement.

I stood and waited as Stefan returned with his uncle.  
"Zach, this is Chelsea." Stefan said. I gave him a small smile. "She wants to talk to me but can't come in."  
"I won't do anything bad, I promise. Well, except at Damon." I honestly said to him.  
"What did he do to you?" Zach asked me.  
"He killed me, but I had vamp blood in my system and here I am." Zach took a deep breath and looked at me.  
"You can come in," I gave him a small smile before moving my foot towards the door ", but," I stopped ", if you do anything bad I will..."  
"I'll watch her." Stefan said, interrupting him.  
"Okay." Zach said to Stefan. "Come in Chelsea." I gave him a nod before taking a step into the house.  
"Thank you." I said to Zach before turning to Stefan.  
"Follow me." I gave him a nod and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

**~ There are two reasons why I'm writing this story. One is because I wanted to continue to write for Chelsea before season 4... and because the readers for '_What's Hidden Underneath'_ wanted to read this.  
~ If you are confused on some of the things in this chapter '_New Girl in Mystic Falls'_ should clear them up.  
~ I want to write what happened to Chelsea, starting from 1.04 (Family Ties) to 2.22 (As I lay Dying).  
~ I hope that you review letting me know what you think and if you want to know the rest of what happens to Chelsea.**

R&R 'till the next update


	2. Deal

**~ I was going to post this tomorrow, but I decided on day early.  
~ Thank you for the feedback so far.  
~ There was going to be a scene from season one in this chapter, but it's going to be in the next chapter instead. **

_flowergirl123: Chelsea will defanatly get some revenge on Damon before actually falling for Damon. I have it all roughly planned out on how I want seasons 1 and 2 to go._

_storylover3: She is going to be more easygoing... mainly because this is when she is first turned and the only things that she really has to worry about is bloodlust and getting revenge on Damon. It's only the first chapter, but have plans for Chelsea. *Insert evil face here*_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I walked up with Stefan, following him to his room. Their house fit at least three of mine in it. Stefan walked into his room. I couldn't even begin to count the number of books that I saw. I looked in amusement at all the trinkets and things.  
"You have a lot of things." I said as I looked around.  
"Many things I've collected over the years." Stefan said as we walked towards a couch.  
"Since 1864, am I right?" I asked. He turned to me with a slightly confused look on his face.  
"How'd you know?"  
"I just kinda picked it up." I lied. "I am a witch after all."  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you turn?" I took a deep breath and sat on the couch, next to Stefan.  
"Well, could I have some blood first?" I cautiously asked Stefan. "I only turned less than 12 hours ago and haven't had any blood since." He gave me a small smile before walking to his table and grabbing a cup. He brought it over to me and I took it. "Thanks." I said before taking a sip. "Animal blood." I whispered.  
"Yeah, I don't drink the human stuff." Stefan said as he sat down. "So, how did you turn?" I let out a breath and looked at the cup.  
"Well, first of all, my best friend is a vampire who is over 500 years old. I call her Bella." I said to Stefan. '_Bella'_ is the name me and Anna agreed on calling her when I talk about her to other people. You never know who might want to kill her because of her relation to Katherine. "Last night when Damon came over I was able to get some blood from her. My thinking was that I'd rather be a vampire than actually be dead." I looked at Stefan. "Then Damon snapped my neck. I woke up to my mom and Bella. My mom's blood was the blood I used to complete my transition, even though I was against using her blood. When I woke up this morning I found out that my mom made me a day ring." I said as I held up my hand, showing Stefan my ring. "Originally I was going to turn, but not after I had children. Now that option is gone, but I guess there is always a good side to everything."  
"Like being an eternal hottie." I rolled my eyes as Damon walked into the room. "Stefan's already got you drinking bambi blood." He said as he walked towards us. "That won't do you any good."  
"Blood is blood. It shouldn't matter what I drink. Besides it's not like you care anyway."  
"A vampire should drink human blood. It has a better after taste and makes us stronger." Damon said to me.  
"Says the vampire that's been taken down by a witch, twice." I looked at Damon, whose smug look dropped. "I can take care of myself…. if you're worried about that." I handed Stefan the cup and stood up. "Oh, I'm not worried at all." He said with a slight smirk, not taking his eyes off of me. "But you are a vampire now and you'll need to embrace your nature."  
"Oh, I know exactly what I'm going to do. But if you think I'm going to be like you….. you're mistaken." I whispered into his ear before walking away. As soon as I was downstairs I used my new vampire speed to go back home.

* * *

I walked right into the house, discovering that it wasn't locked. Anna walked out of the kitchen.  
"You're mom and Dad left for a little while. They said they will be back before supper." She said to me as I walked into the kitchen.  
"I told Stefan how I turned." I said to Anna. "I didn't use your real name of course."  
"Good. I don't want them to know I'm in town just yet."  
"They'll know once your mom is out though."  
"That will be a surprise for them." She said with a small smile before going into the freezer. "Here." She said to me as she chucked a blood bag to me. "It's better that you learn how to control the thirst from the bags instead you accidently killing a person." I gave her a small smile before looking at the bag. I could feel my throat, feeling the need to have the blood in it. My gums started to ache a little. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before drinking from the bag. The blood tasted better than my last taste of blood. I could feel my fangs come out and the veins come out from under my eyes as the blood flowed down my throat. It was defiantly better than the animal blood that I drank at Stefan's. The bag started to get thinner and thinner as the blood transferred into me. I sucked the bag dry, not a drop of blood left. My body automatically went towards the freezer, to get another one out. Anna stood in my way.  
"Deep breaths." She said calmly to me. "Just take a few deep breaths." For a second I just looked at her before closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. I could feel the veins go away and my fang go back in. "There."  
"Is it that normal?" I asked as I remembered the need for more blood.  
"At first. After a while it gets easier. You're gonna need a lot of help if you want to go to school Monday."  
"School." I groaned. "No teenager now actually wants to go to school unless they are a nerd."  
"You kind of are a nerd." Anna said, joking with me.  
"Not with school." I said before getting a feeling. "Stefan's going to come over." I said in a whisper. Anna could hear me with her hearing. "I didn't actually talk to him about what I wanted to talk about because Damon was in hearing range."  
"You want to plot against Damon." Anna said, putting the pieces together.  
"Yeah and I can do that with him hearing everything." I said before grabbing a big bag of chips. "He deserves some payback for killing me."  
"Revenge only gets you so far." Anna said before following me to the living room.  
"So, off the topic of revenge," I said as I made my way to the DVD collection ", what type of movie should we watch? Horror, Drama, Comedy, Action?"  
"Comedy." Anna said as she sat down on the couch. "Horror won't be good for you until you've spent more than a day as a vampire. Drama for the same reason. There is enough action in real life so comedy." I turned to her.  
"You know what movies I make you watch for comedy."  
"Yeah, anything with Mike Myers in it." Anna said with a small chuckle.  
"Which means Austin Powers, The Love Guru, or Cat in The Hat." I said with a smile. "We could always watch Space Balls, cause you know how much I love that movie."  
"Why don't we watch that one first?" She suggested. "The last comedy we watched was an Austin Power's movie." I gave her a small smile before quickly locating the DVD for Space Balls. I grabbed the remotes for the TV and DVD player before turning them on and starting the movie.

* * *

In the middle of the movie I got up to get a glass of water. I found myself taking deep breaths as I leaned against the sink. The heightened emotions and sense were starting to get to me. '_Why didn't they affect me right away?'_ I thought. It could be the witch part of me, making it easier for me to deal with the transition.  
"You're missing your favorite part." Anna said to me from the living room.  
"Yeah, just uh, give me a minute." I said before taking another deep breath. I opened up the freezer and saw that there was no blood bags left. "We're out of bags." I said before closing the door. I heard the movie being paused before Anna walked into the kitchen.  
"I can get some more."  
"And leave a newly turned vampire home by their self?" I faked a gasp. "That's so nice of you."  
"You won't be alone too long." Anna said. "Your parents are getting a mini freezer for your closet so you can have your own stash of blood bags and I'm guessing that Stefan's going to show up soon so you guys can finish your conversation."  
"I guess." I realized that I never filled the glass with water. "I'll just fill this and finish watching the movie while you get some more bags."  
"That sounds like a plan to me." She said with a small smile before speeding out the back door. I filled the cup with water before walking to the living room. A knock came from the door before I could sit down. Once I opened the door I saw Stefan standing on the porch.

"Hello Stefan." I said to him.  
"Can we talk?" I gave him a nod before closing the door behind me. We sat on the front bench, next to each other. "I get the feeling that you wanted to say more earlier."  
"You would be right." I said to Stefan. "I know you and your brother don't get along and even before he killed me I was thinking of this." I took a deep breath and looked Stefan straight in the eyes. "I want to help get rid of him." Stefan looked at me with slight confusion. "I can tell you want him out of town and I want to help."  
"Damon is extremely dangerous."  
"I know." I said to him. "I've been told stories of you and your brother from my friend." I let out a breath. "With Damon on the loose it wouldn't be good for any of us if he continues to get his way."  
"That's why we need to do something." Just as I stopped talking, my mom and dad pulled up in the driveway. "You might want to stay a few minutes." I said to Stefan. "I'm sure I can get my mom to invite you in." I stood up and walked towards the driveway.

"Mom." I said when she got out of the car. She turned to me with a small smile on her face.  
"You got home before us." I gave her a nod. "Did you see your friend."  
"Yeah, he's here right now to." I said to my mom as my dad got out of the car. "I was hoping you could invite him in."  
"It's not Damon is it?"  
"No. It's the less irritating Salvatore." I could hear Stefan chuckle behind me.  
"I haven't met either of them, but it's probably better to actually meet the nice one first." I gave her a smile before we walked on to the porch.  
"So, you're Stefan Salvatore." My mom said as she stood in front of him.  
"Yes." He held out his hand and they shook each other's hand. "I'm sorry for what my brother did to your Chelsea." My mom gave him a small smile.  
"At least I still have my daughter." She brought her hand around me and gave me a side hug.  
"Can one of you help with carrying this thing in?" My dad asked from the car.  
"I will." I said as I turned to the car. "Oh, it's the freezer." I walked around the car as my dad opened the back car door. He tried to get it out, but I bent in and helped him take it out. "I got it." I said as I held it with no problem.  
"Are you sure?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, I got super strength now, remember?" I gave him a small smile before going towards the house.

My dad held the door open for me as I carried the freezer in. Stefan and my mom were standing, talking in the living room.  
"You can just take that to your room." My mom said to me. "We can decide where when she comes back." I gave a nod before carrying it up the stairs. I knew my mom meant Anna, but she wasn't going to say that. The freezer went in front of my closet before going back downstairs.

Stefan was gone but my mom and dad were sitting in the living room. I sat down on the couch and looked at them.  
"Where did Anna go?" My dad asked me.  
"She went to get some blood bags for me because I drank the last one and she wants me to go to school on Monday."  
"So do I, but do you really think that's such a good idea?" My dad asked me.  
"Relax honey." My mom said to him. "She'll have Anna and Stefan helping her."  
"Stefan with animal blood and Anna with the bags." I looked at my dad. "With their help, I'll be able to blend in and be like I was before."  
"Let's just watch the rest of the movie with her." She gave him a small smile before I hit play on the DVD player's remote.

* * *

**~ So, do you think I should have scenes where Damon is trying to get Chelsea to feed from an actual person? Like he was trying to do with Stefan in the first season?  
~ Within the next few chapters, Chelsea is going to start acting a little different. You can blame her transition if you don't like how she will be acting *insert evil face here***

**~I would really love to see your thoughts about the first two chapters as well as what you would like to see in future chapters. The next chapter will be based from 1.04 Family Ties.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	3. Family Ties

**~ With this third chapter of 'Into The Darkness' we finally get into the actual events of season one starting with episode four Family Ties. Chapters after this will be based on the episodes of season one through the end of season two.**

_storylover3: That won't last for too long though. She just turned so things might get a little hetic...and it won't help with Damon *insert evil face here*_

**~I have the scene that was a flashback in a chapter of 'What's Hidden Underneath' but with some changes.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

_I walked into the boarding house to meet him. There was music playing loudly and the smell of blood wafted through the air. He was in the middle of the living room with his mouth on a woman's neck. My eyes were on him as he lifted his head and looked at me. His fangs were out and drenched in blood.  
"I knew you'd come." He said with a smirk before his fangs disappeared.  
"You said you wanted to talk Damon." I cautiously stepped into the living room. I could feel my fangs wanting to come out. "I should have known that there was another reason you wanted me here." I took a deep breath, burying the urge to bite into the woman's neck.  
"You have strength, I'll give you that."  
"Of course I have strength. I haven't been a vampire that long, but it's not like I don't have help."  
"Oh, yeah. My brother and his bunny diet. How's that going by the way?" He smirked at me. "Getting your fill of blood from the poor defenceless bunnies hopping around in the forest?" I rolled my eyes. "It's not as good as what I have right here." Damon gave me another smirk.  
"I know human blood is better for vampires than animal blood." My eyes moved by themselves and I found myself staring at the blood. "That's why I've been drinking from blood bags."  
"Does my brother know your straying from the diet?" I took a deep breath and looked at Damon.  
"He doesn't need to know. He's not my boss." He let out a chuckle.  
"You obviously haven't been eating enough." I noticed that my eyes went back to staring at the woman's neck. Blood flowed down it and it felt like it was calling me. "If you want to take a bite no one's stopping you." It sounded like he wanted me to give in to my hunger, like he wanted to give in to my dark side.  
"I don't need it."  
"Oh, please. Your body is craving it. By the way you keep staring at her neck tells me that deep down inside your body you want it. You just want to sink your fangs into her neck and get a taste of fresh blood." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I pushed down the urge again, but it didn't feel like it's working. "You're going to lose control sooner or later. Better someplace where is can be cleaned up than were people will see you." I kept my eyes closed as the pull to the blood seemed to grow stronger. "If you're not going to bite, I guess I get her all to myself." It felt like I couldn't control myself. I opened my eyes and let my fangs drop before speeding to the woman. I pushed Damon to the side before biting into the already bleeding neck. The blood flowed down my neck and it felt good. I kept on sucking and sucking until she was dry. Her body grew limp in my arms and I still wanted more._

* * *

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. It felt so real, like I had actually bitten into the neck. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. '_Why?_' I asked myself. Was it because I turned less than twenty four hours ago? I opened my eyes to see Anna walking into my room.  
"Your back." I said to her.  
"Yeah. I've been back for the past 15 minutes. I didn't want to wake you." I gave her a small smile.  
"I was taking a nap."  
"I don't blame you. It's a lot to deal with." Anna sat at the edge of my bed.  
"Something seems weird to me though." She looked at me with slight confusion. "I can tell my senses are heightened, but I don't feel any different with my emotions."  
"Maybe it's also because you're a witch." She offered. "I never met anyone who was half witch and half vampire before."  
"I must be special then." I said with almost no enthusiasm.  
"You are. Not many witches are best friends with a vampire." I gave her a small smile before he hugged. "Which reminds me." She stood up from the bed. "I hid your freezer in your closet and filled it with blood bags. Luckily there was a plug in there so the wires don't lead into your closet, leading to suspicion." I gave her a small smile.  
"Thanks." My phone started ringing. I turned my to my bedside table and saw that Tyler was calling me. "Hello?" I asked when I answered.  
"_Hey Chelsea I was wondering if you'd like to be my date to the founder's party tonight?"_ I looked at Anna, not sure if I should go or not. I was just turned and to be around all those bodies wouldn't be good.  
"Let me ask if I can go first and then I'll text you, okay?"  
"_Okay. Just don't take too long_"  
"Bye" I said before hanging up. "Do you think it would be a good idea?"  
"No, but you would have to be in public sooner or later. You should ask your mom though."  
"Yeah." I said quietly before getting off my bed.

I walked downstairs to see my mom sitting on the couch, watching TV and my dad in the kitchen getting something from the kitchen.  
"Hey, mom?" She turned her head towards me. "Tyler asked me to a party tonight and I'm not sure if I should go."  
"Well if you want to go, you should go. You just have to be very careful with everything." I gave her a smile and hugged her.  
"Thanks mom." I held on a little longer than I did this morning, but I could still feel her pulse calling me. I took a deep breath before moving away. Anna came down the stairs as I pulled out my phone from my pocket. '_I can go. Pick me up or meet you there?'_ I texted Tyler before sliding it back into my pocket.  
"You're doing good so far." Anna said to me as she stood behind the couch. "You haven't lost it yet."  
"Yeah, yet." I took a deep breath.  
"Maybe you shouldn't go." My dad popped up. I immediately felt a small wave of sadness. "If you think you might lose control..."  
"She'll be fine." Anna said, which made a small smile appear on my face. "She seems stronger than most vampires are at this stage."  
"But you said it yourself that everybody is different. She could accidentally bite someone." I let out a sigh.  
"I won't." I said, trying not to lose control.  
"How do you know?"  
"Really Dad? You think I'm going to lose control and bite someone's head off? I may be a vampire now but I'm no different than I was before." I stared at him for a minute before going to my room.

I dropped onto my bed with my face in my pillow. It felt like my dad didn't trust me now that I was a vampire. He should know that everything is heightened for me now.

I couldn't help but listen in on what was going on downstairs.  
"_Ryan, she's your daughter."_ I could hear my mom say to my dad. "_You should be more supportive of her."  
"It's hard to be supportive when you know where I stand with my only daughter being a vampire."_ I let out a sigh as I listened to my dad.  
"_She's your daughter."_ I heard Anna say to my dad. "_It shouldn't matter what she is. You should be more careful with what you say to her since every emotion she feels is magnified. You don't want her to become an emotionless ripper, do you?"_ I could hear footsteps, so I stopped listening. I flipped over on my back and stared at the ceiling.  
"Your dad just needs time." Anna said to me.  
"Yeah." I said, barely audible. "Sounded like it."  
"You're not supposed to listen." She said to me as she stepped up to my bed.  
"What's the use of super hearing if you can't use it?" After a moment she sat on my bed and looked at me.  
"Come on." I looked at her with slight confusion. "We have to get you ready for your date."  
"I want to have a piece of chocolate cake first." Anna gave me a small smile before going downstairs.

I let out a sight before slowly getting off my bed. I hooked up my I-pod to the speaker before playing music. Anna quickly returned with two pieces of chocolate cake. We ate them before she helped me get ready for my date with Tyler.

* * *

I stood in front of my mirror and looked at my reflection. My dress ended between my knees and my ankles. The light purple color of the dress looked good against my skin tone. My hair was in light curly. Only because Anna wanted to curl them. My phone vibrated with a text from Tyler. '_I'm outside'  
'Okay. I'll be right out'_ I quickly replied to him and slipped my phone into my bra before going downstairs.

I put my hand on the doorknob before I heard my dad behind me.  
"I like your dress." I turned to see him near the stairs. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It'll just take a little time getting used to you being a vampire." I gave my dad a small smile. "You're still my daughter."  
"Thank you dad." I walked up to him and gave him hug. "I love you."  
"I love you to sweetie." He gave me a kiss on the head before I pulled away and smiled at him. "You should do. Your date is waiting." I gave him a nod before heading out the house.

I got into Tyler's car and shut the door. His scent smelled different than my parents. There was something more to it.  
"Hey Chels." I gave him a small smile as he kissed me on the cheek. "Nice dress."  
"Thanks." I said before buckling the seat belt.  
"Ready?" I gave him a nod before he drove away from my house.

* * *

Tyler and I walked around his house to the back yard to avoid the line.  
"There is a lot of people." I said as I looked into his house.  
"It's a founders event. There is usually a lot of people." Tyler explained to me.  
"So, there are more events like this?" Tyler gave me a small smile.  
"Unfortunately."  
"You sound like you enjoy them." I said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Not really. I have to attend them because I'm a member of one of the founding families." Tyler took a step into his house and I stayed outside. I couldn't get in because I haven't been invited yet. He turned to face me. "The people like you don't have to come because your not a member of one of the founding families." '_If he only knew'_ I thought with an inward smirk. He looked at me for a minute. "Come on in." He said, which made a small smile appear as I stepped into his house. All of a sudden the heartbeats of everyone in his house became louder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just a little headache." I lied before opening up my eyes. "I'll be okay." He gave me a small smile.  
"Why don't you walk around for a little bit and meet me where everyone is dancing? I have to help my parents with some stuff"  
"Sure." I watched as he walked away. I took another deep breath before walking from my spot.

* * *

Tyler's house was huge, just like the boarding house. A lot of room and a lot of people. I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath. The urge wasn't as bad when I was at home, but only because my parents were the humans in the house. In Tyler's house there was a lot more. The urge was stronger but I pushed it down best I could. I wasn't going to bite anyone here.

I walked towards the area where everyone was dancing. They all looked happy. Then I spotted him. I rolled my eyes as Damon started to walk up to me. I turned my head, not looking at him.  
"Chelsea, how nice to see you." He said as he walked up to me."Hungry at all?"  
"And you care why?" I asked.  
"I don't." Damon leaned his head closer to me. "I just want to know how much their jugulars are calling you." He whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and then turned to Damon. "Care for a dance?" I squinted my eyes at him, trying to figure out what he's up to. He held out his hand, like he wasn't really going to give me much of a choice.  
"Sure. Why not?" I took his hand. "Just until my date is done being busy." We both walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

Damon kept looking over my shoulder at Elena and Stefan dancing.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked him after a moment before he looked at me. "Let me be more specific," he looked at me with slight confusion ", Katherine." Damon's eyes slightly softened.  
"What do you know about her?" He asked as we continued to dance.  
"From a friend. I know you loved her in 1864." I looked behind him. "Is she why your back?" Damon didn't answer as his back started facing Stefan and Elena. '_I'm going to regret this_' I thought before looking to Damon. "I'll help you." I sort of lied. The first thing I was going to is make sure that he wouldn't be able to harm anyone. If I help it, that would be after I helped Stefan.  
"What makes you think I need your help?"  
"Your brother hates you, you're in love with Katherine, and I want you to leave." I went closer to his ear. "After all, you did kill me." I whispered. Damon squinted his eyes at me before I spoke again. "It's not like you can do it again so easily." I said with a smirk towards him.  
"Cocky now, aren't we?"  
"There is my date." I said changing the subject as I spotted Tyler. "Think about it." I said to Damon before leaving him alone.  
I walked up to Tyler, who was looking at me.  
"Do you have another dance in you?" He asked me. I gave him a small smile.  
"Sure." He hooked his arm in mine and I walked back into the dance floor.

After three songs of Dancing with Tyler I went to talk with Stefan, who was standing alone.  
"I hope you have some plan to put Damon away." I said as I stood behind him.  
"I do. It's already going the way I want it to." Stefan let out a sigh. "He's already getting between me and Elena."  
"Don't let him Stefan. You're brother is an arrogant jerk who needs to be taught a lesson."  
"All the problems will go away when I tell her what I am, but I don't know how she'll react to that."  
I heard footsteps and turned my head to see Elena.  
"Hi, Chelsea." She said before turning her head to Stefan. "I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon."  
"What did he do?" Stefan and I asked at the same time.  
"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head." I couldn't help but let out a sigh. Then I noticed Elena was looking between me and Stefan. "You don't look surprised."  
"Um..."  
"He's handling it." I said for Stefan. "I'm trying to help."  
"Handling it?" Elena asked in disbelief. "Damon should be arrested."  
"Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand." Stefan said as he gently grabbed Elena's hand.  
"I'm gonna go." I said before walking at a fast pace away from them.  
I didn't want to get in the middle of the two of them. It wasn't my place and at the moment I had to avoid trouble. Tyler walked up to me and gently grabbed my hand.  
"Would you mind driving me home?" I asked.  
"I wouldn't mind. More time with you." He gave me a small smile and I swear I blushed.

* * *

Tyler pulled up in front of my house and parked his car.  
"Thanks for the date." I said before he leaned in and kissed me.  
"You're welcome." He said before I leaned in and kissed him. I cupped his face with my hand before slowly pulling away.  
"Good night Tyler." I said with a small smile before getting out of the car.

I walked into my house and took a deep breath. I had successfully avoided losing control, even though I had the urge. My first day as a vampire went pretty well. I walked up to my room and quickly changed into pajamas and stood in front of my closet door. The blood bags would be in there, but I wasn't completely sure if I could control myself if I took one out now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. '_I'll try to stop myself'_ I thought before opening up my closet. The freezer was off to the side where no one could see it. I grabbed a blood bag before closing the door and leaning against it. The blood was cold in my hand. A brief image appeared in my head of me just ripping the bag open and pouring the blood into my mouth. I slightly shook it off before carefully tearing the top of it. Immediately I felt the scent of the blood reach enter my nose. I could feel my fangs wanting to come out. The hunger grew with the scent of the blood. I let out a breath before slowly bringing the bag to my mouth. The blood touched my tongue and flowed down my throat. It was delicious. The vampire in me wanted me to down it all, but I kept it going at a good pace. When I was done I took a deep breath and looked at the empty bag in my hand. I put it in the garbage and laid on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing my eyes. My mind started to drift, even though my body wanted to move. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

**~ I hope you like this chapter. It didn't take as long as I thought it would to type it, but I am happy on how this chapter turned out.  
~ Like I said in the beginning the chapters after this one will be from season one episode five 'You're Undead to Me' all the way to the last episode of season two 'As I Lay Dying.' Each episode will be a chapter, unless I don't write a lot for an episode, in which case there might be two episodes in one chapter. I'm not sure that will happen but you never know.**

**~ Please leave your ideas and thoughts about the story in the reviews.**  
**~ Do you want Chelsea to slip up and kill someone or feed on them? Do you think her brother (Dylan is her brother. For those of you who have read 'New Girl in Mystic Falls' or 'What's Hidden Underneath' know who he is.) will arrive in Mystic Falls and help with her transition a little? Do you think that the Salvatores will ever find out that Chelsea knows Anna?**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	4. You're Undead To Me

**~ I was going to get this chapter up yesterday, but I'm a little behind my own uploading schedule.  
~ It took a little longer and I cut a few things out, but I hope that doesn't matter.**

_storylover3: Damon won't find out until the next chapter (and partly this chapter) with the way I have it planned in my head._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~Chelsea's POV~**_

_I walked onto my porch and saw Tyler waiting for me. He handed me a bouquet of red roses. I brought them up to my nose and smelled them.  
"They smell wonderful Tyler." I gave him a smile. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome." He held out his hand and I took it, guiding him into the house. We walked into the kitchen where I put the roses into a vase. "What's the plan?" I turned to him.  
"I was thinking just stay in and watch a movie." I walked towards him and he put his hands on my hips.  
"Or we could just do this." He smiled at me before he laid his lips onto mine. When we pulled apart I looked at him with a smile.  
"Or we do it while watching a movie." I leaned in and gave him another kiss.  
"Don't you two look cute together." I turned to see Anna standing in the doorway between the dining room and the kitchen.  
"Anna, I thought you were out." I said in slight shock.  
"In a sense I am." She gave me a smirk. It took me a second before I realized what she meant. I slowly stepped away from Tyler._

_I closed my eyes and pictured me and Anna on the beach. When I opened my eyes, Tyler was gone and Anna and I were at the beach. I let out a sigh as I looked at Anna.  
"You shouldn't be in my head." I said to her.  
"Well, it was either get in your head or spill a bucket of water on you to wake you up."  
"Just let me sleep." I said before imagining a water balloon in my hand. It's my dream in my head, so I can make anything happen. "Or I'll do this." I threw the balloon at her. She didn't even move out of the way. It hit her right on her face. I smirked as she wiped away the water from her eyes.  
"Then I'll just do this." A water balloon appeared in her hand before she threw it at me._

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt that I was wet. Anna was standing over me with a smirk.  
"Why through water at me?" I asked as I sat up.  
"I clearly wasn't going to wake you up by doing something in the dream, so I threw water on you instead."  
"Gee, thanks." I said without enthusiasm. I tossed the blankets off of me. "Why'd you wake me anyway?" I asked as I stood from my bed.  
"You're going to be late for school." I let out a sigh.  
"Remind me why I'm still going to school."  
"Three reasons." She held up one finger. "One: You're only a junior. Two," She showed two fingers ", If I don't go to school, you are," She showed three fingers ", and three is either I make you or your mom."  
"Well, when you put it that way." I let out a chuckle. "Let me shower and get dressed." Anna gave me a nod before walking towards the hall.  
"By the way, I'm making breakfast." She smiled at me before walking out of my room.

I got up off my bed and walked to my closet. When I opened my closet my eyes went to the freezer that stored my blood bags. For a second I could see myself opening up the freezer and getting a bag out, but I didn't. Instead I went for a pink low cut V-neck T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts from my dresser.

* * *

I walked down the stairs and could smell pancakes.  
"The pancakes smell good." I said as I walked into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of her. "Morning mom." I said as I opened up the refrigerator for some orange juice.  
"Good morning Chelsea." She said as I closed the door. "How are you feeling?" I let out a sigh as I took a cup from the cabinet.  
"I've been better, but I can't complain." I started to pour the juice. "Better than the past few days."  
"They will keep getting better." Anna said to me as I put the juice away.  
"Well, not with your cooking." I teased.  
"Yes because with all my experience cooking, I always burn it." She gave me a smirk before I sat down. "Try it." Anna put a pancake on the plate in front of me.

I took a bite from the pancake and immediately loved it.  
"This is good." I said before taking another bite.  
"It's a special recipe." Anna said to me as I basically scarfed down the pancake. "I put some blood into the batter." I looked from the pancake to her.  
"Well, I guess that explains the color and the good taste." I could see the look on my mom's face.  
"Relax Sam." Anna said, which means she must have seen the look on my mom's face. "She supposed to like the taste."  
"I know. I guess it'll just take a little bit of time to get used to hearing that my daughter likes the taste of blood." I gave her a small smile.  
"I'm still getting used to it, but then again it's only been a few days."  
"And you've been doing great." Anna took the empty plate from in front of me. "Now get to school, you don't want to me late."  
"Yes mom." I said with a smile before getting up from the table. "See you later." I said to both Anna and my mom before walking towards the front door.  
"Don't forget your backpack." My mom yelled. I sped upstairs to my room before appearing back downstairs.  
"I won't forget anything." I said with a smile before walking out the house.

_**~General POV~**_

After Chelsea left the house, her mother looked to Anna.  
"Does Chelsea seem different to you?" She asked with curiosity.  
"Well, she seems a bit more energetic." Anna said as she put some dirty dishes into the sink. "She's making more jokes." She leaned against the counter, facing Chelsea's mom.  
"I'm glad about that but Chels wouldn't normally wear a shirt that goes that low down without a necklace to school."  
"Maybe she wants to try something different." Anna stepped closer. "I'm sure it's going to be nothing to worry about."  
"I'm sure, but I can't shake the feeling that something has changed with her."  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Anna tried to reassure her.

* * *

_**~Chelsea's POV~**_

I walked into school with no problem with my hunger. Anna had helped by slipping some blood into the pancake mix. I would have prefered chocolate chips in the pancake but I'm not complaining.  
"Chelsea, there you are." I turned to see Caroline walking up to me with a smile.  
"Here I am." I said with a smile.  
"You have to help out tomorrow." She said like she was pleading with me.  
"Why? What's going on?"  
"Oh, I forget you're new." She smiled at me. "We are having a fundraiser tomorrow and you have to help."  
"Why do I have a feeling that even if I say no, you are going to make me help."  
"I knew it." She smiled. "It's the sexy suds car wash so you have to wear a bikini."  
"I don't have one."  
"You don't have one?" I shook my head. "Then I am going shopping after school and getting you one."  
"You don't have to Caroline."  
"I'm going to anyway. So, what's your favorite color? I don't want to get something you don't like."  
"Aqua blue."  
"I'm going with green, is that okay?" I opened my mouth but she didn't give me a chance to make a sound. "Of course it's okay. It'll bring out your eyes."  
"Okay then." I said, letting out a breath. "Just text Bonnie when you get it, cuz she knows my address." She gave me a smile before walking away. Caroline seemed to be one of those popular people that always wanted to do everything so it wasn't wrong. It seemed strange to me actually getting along with someone like that. Before I moved I never really got along with anyone like that before. It was a nice change.

I walked to my locker and got my books for the first few classes.  
"Chelsea." I turned to see Stefan. "How are you doing?" I knew he meant with the hunger.  
"I'm doing fine actually." I closed my locker and leaned against it. "I can feel the hunger and the urge to bite someone, but I can fight against it." I looked to Stefan. "I have been so far." A small smile appeared on on his face.  
"You seem strong." He said, regarding the hunger.  
"So I've been told." I said with a smirk. "Would you mind if I stopped over after school to see how he's doing?"  
"It's fine with me as long as you don't let him out."  
"Don't worry, there is no chance of that." I said before walking to class.

* * *

I parked my car in front of the boarding house. I told myself that I was only here to make sure that Damon was locked up where he couldn't hurt anyone. My car keys went into my pocket before I even got out of my car.

I walked in and I could hear talking coming from the basement. All of a sudden, I heard choking. I sped down and saw Damon holding Zach against the door through the bars.  
"Unlock the door, Zach." I sped up to Zach and made sure that Damon let go of him.  
"Go upstairs." I said to Zach before turning my attention to Damon.

"The more energy you use, the faster you'll mummify." I said to him as I looked through the bar.  
"So, you're here to watch me wither away." Damon managed to say as he sat up against something.  
"As much as I would love to do that, and trust me I do, I have more important things to do."  
"So you were just lying about helping me then." He turned his head so he was looking at me.  
"I wanted you to be punished for what you've been doing. You can't always get away with murder."  
"For someone so young, you've got a lot to learn. Killing is a part of who you are now."  
"It may be, but that doesn't mean I have to." I tried to put my face closer into the room. "I won't be like you." looked at him before walking away and leaving the boarding house.

* * *

I was getting ready for the fundraiser. Caroline had gotten me a dark green bikini that actually did bring out my eyes. I had put on a light green tank top, a pair of dark brown shorts, and a pair of green flip flops. My hair was in a ponytail, even though I knew it was more than likely going to get wet.

"Why are you even going to this thing?" Anna asked.  
"Caroline wants me to go and, " I took a deep breath ", she's like one of those popular people that I never really got along with and I'm in a new town." I turned to face Anna, who was laying on my bed. "I want to get along with those people here."  
"So in other words, you're giving into peer pressure." Anna said, which made me slightly chuckle.  
"She bought me the bikini, it's the least I could do."  
"Before you go, at least have a blood don't want you to lose control in front of everybody." I gave her a small smile before going into my closet.

I took a blood bag and held it in my hands. It's only been four days since I was turned. Four days since I stopped aging, since I started to have a craving for blood, four days since my whole life changed. I was no longer just a normal witch. Now I was also a vampire. Vampires need blood to survive, and sometimes even lose control. Even though I felt the urge to bite into people's necks, I never did. I wasn't going to lose control, at least that's what I told myself. It seemed to help when I drank. I finally tore the top of the blood bag and started to drink from it. It flowed down my throat, giving me warmth and satisfying my hunger. I took a deep breath when I took the bag away from my mouth. '_There' '_I thought.  
"That's all I'm drinking." I looked at Anna. "I don't want to drink anymore." She gave me a small smile. I heard a car horn from outside. "That's probably Caroline." I tossed the empty bag into my closet. "I'll be back later" I said before walking downstairs to Caroline's car.

* * *

I was sitting at the table with Elena. Caroline stood behind us and explained the rules to us.  
"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here."  
"No we are not." Elena said, which made me smile a little.  
"Hi." Stefan said to us as he stepped up to the table.  
"Hey!" Elena said as she stood from her chair.  
"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline said to them before walking away.  
"Is she always like that?" I asked Elena.  
"Pretty much." She turned to Stefan. "It looks like you're going to have to take that off."  
"I think you have to go first." Stefan said to Elena.  
"Ok." Elena started to take off her shirt but struggled. I looked away. "Ok, um, sorry, So not sexy."  
"I disagree." I could hear them kiss.  
"You guys can kiss all you want after." I said as I looked back to them. "We have a fundraiser that we have to work at."

* * *

It was getting dark out and Caroline was nowhere to be found. I had a couple of ideas but I didn't really think too much about them. My phone vibrated in pocket. It was a text from Stefan.  
'_Come to the boarding house now.'_ I quickly put my phone in my pocket. I looked around me and made sure that no one was around before speeding to the boarding house.

I got into the boarding house and quickly found Stefan. He was coming up from the basement.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Damon got out and killed Zach." He looked around and grabbed a stake from a shelf. "He's gone too far. He killed Tanner, used Caroline, took away your life and killed Zach. I have to kill him." Stefan walked towards the front door and I followed right behind him. When Stefan opened the door, Elena was standing right there. She looked between me and Stefan.  
"What are you?"

* * *

**~ So, I hope you like this chapter. I have the begging of the next chapter planned out and let's just say it involves Damon *Insert evil smirk here*  
~ I also have plans to introduce another character in the next chapter that is very close to Chelsea.**

**~ What do you think will be Damon's reaction to Chelsea helping Stefan? What will Damon do with Chelsea now that he's out? Do you think that Chelsea will make sure Damon doesn't kill Viki in the next chapter?**  
**~ Please share your thoughts about this chapter and your ideas for future chapters. They help for quicker/better chapters.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	5. Lost Girls Part 1

**~ I decided to split 'Lost Girls' into two chapters. Mainly so I can update this story and I need to update two other stories before Sunday.  
****~ Obviously this chapter starts where the last one left off. The first couple of line in this chapter is how the last chapter ended. **

storylover3:_Elena will defiantly have some questions when it comes to Chelsea being a hybrid (vamp/witch). As for Damon let's just say he is going to try something with Chelsea first before he does anything to get back at her._

**~ Even though this chapter is a bit shorter than past chapters, you will see Chelsea's reaction to something important and not to mention Damon's bad influence. It's the beginning of season one, so it's bad boy Damon. I can make him do almost anything *insert evil face here***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I got into the boarding house and quickly found Stefan. He was coming up from the basement.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Damon got out and killed Zach." He looked around and grabbed a stake from a shelf. "He's gone too far. He killed Tanner, used Caroline, took away your life and killed Zach. I have to kill him." Stefan walked towards the front door and I followed right behind him. When Stefan opened the door, Elena was standing right there. She looked between me and Stefan.  
"What are you?" Elena asked as she looked between me and Stefan. I actually was in slight shock that she was standing on the other side of the door. "What are you." She asked again, this time only looking at Stefan.  
"You know." Stefan said in realization.  
"No, I don't."  
"You do." I said to Elena. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."  
"It's not possible." She said in disbelief. "It can't be." Stefan slowly set the stake down without looking from Elena.  
"Everything you know, and every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" He asked.  
"What are you?"  
"Vampires." I said for Stefan, which made Elena look towards me to. She was in slight shock before regaining her composure with a deep breath.  
"I shouldn't have come." Stefan took a step closer, but Elena backed away.  
"No. Please." Elena started to run from Stefan I wanted to stop her and tell her to listen to him, but I stood still. I took a couple of steps ahead when Stefan sped in front of Elena, just so I could still see them.  
"How did you do that?" She asked after glancing back in my direction.  
"Please don't be afraid of me." He pleaded with Stefan. "There are things that you have to know and understand." He tried to grab Elena, trying to calm her.  
"Let me go." She almost yelled as she struggled out of his grip. "Let me go!" She got out of his grip and ran towards her car.  
"Elena, please." He said, but she ignored him. She got in her car and drove away.  
I sped next to Stefan, feeling sad for him.  
"Go after Elena." I said to him. "Try to explain things to her." He turned to me.  
"What about Damon?" He asked.  
"I'll go after him. You need to explain to Elena." He gave me a small smile.  
"Be careful." I gave him a nod before speeding away.

* * *

It took me a while, but I eventually caught the faint smell of blood. The scent made me worried. '_How many people has he killed?'_ I asked myself. I slowly and carefully walked towards the scent, hoping I would find Damon. He need to pay for what he has done. Should he die? Maybe, but that wouldn't teach him a lesson.

_**General POV**_

Damon was drinking from a bottle of alcohol as he looked around at the bodies. He felt a smirk appear on his face when he heard footsteps from behind him.  
"Somehow I knew you couldn't stay away too long." He said, keeping the smirk as he turned around. Chelsea was standing, looking at him. She rolled her eyes before she started to speak.  
"Don't get too cocky. I'm only here to..." A strong scent of human blood started to drift up her nose. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes. Her eyes didn't move from Damon. "...to make sure you don't cause trouble." She said, pretending that the scent didn't bother her.  
"It's a little late for that." Damon tilted his head to the side and looked at Chelsea curiously. "I bet you're hungry." Chelsea didn't say a word as he set down the bottle and picked up a body that was laying on the ground. He hadn't fed from the person, he only compelled them to lay quietly until he fed from everybody else. Damon slowly pushed the person closer to Chelsea. "I won't tell anybody." Damon smirked again. Chelsea started taking deeper breaths, calming herself.  
"I can't." Chelsea took a small step back. "That's what the bags are for." She closed her eyes as she let out a breath. "I can't." Damon let out an involuntary sigh.  
"The fresh stuff is soo much better than the blood bags." He gathered the hair behind the human's neck. "Don't be such buzz kill." Chelsea reluctantly opened her eyes and looked at Damon. "Nobody is going to know but you and me." He saw something flicker in her eyes. "Don't you want to have a taste of the delicious blood? You know you want it." Chelsea closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. She has fed from human blood, but only from blood bags. The smell was different from fresh blood. Blood straight from a person had a stronger smell and a stronger pull.

Damon sniffed the neck of the human and looked at Chelsea. He could see that she was starting to struggle.  
"Smells delicious." Chelsea slowly and reluctantly opened her eyes. Once she did, they didn't move from Damon. He gave her a smirk before biting into the person's neck. Chelsea was wondering to herself why she didn't go after Damon. She wanted to stop Damon, but her body was sort of stuck in her spot. Her eyes stayed on Damon as he pulled his head away from the neck. Fresh blood was dripping from his fangs and dripped down the neck of the human. He felt satisfaction as Chelsea began to struggle more. "Just one bite." Damon suggested. Chelsea took a deep breath and before she could realize what was happening, her features started to show. The veins around her eyes started to appear and her fangs ached to come down. She didn't take her eyes off the neck before sped forward and bit into the clean side of the neck. Chelsea couldn't register what was happening, she just sucked blood from the human. Damon watched in satisfaction before biting into the other side. They drank from the human together, until all the blood was gone. Chelsea watched as the body fell to the ground. There was a part of her that felt guilt and sorrow, but it was quickly pushed down by the part of her that enjoyed it. She looked up at Damon and her eyes were fixed on the blood around his lips. Chelsea stepped up to him, her eyes never leaving the blood around his mouth. She opened her mouth and slowly licked the blood from around his lips. When she got it all, she looked into his eyes. At the moment she was in a blood crazy mood. The first time since she was turned. Damon looked at her with fascination before he started to lick the blood from around her mouth. Slowly, the licking morphed into kisses. When Chelsea's body realized that, she gave him a full on kiss. Her hands moved behind his neck as he welcomed the kiss. Damon knew it was from the blood, but that didn't matter to him. The witch part of Chelsea was fighting against the vampire part of her. It was trying to snap her out of the blood haze her mind was in. Damon and Chelsea slowly pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. Something flickered in her eyes, making Damon frown. Chelsea took a step back and looked at the dead body.

"No." She said in a whisper. "No, I didn't."  
"But you did and you loved it." Damon said with a smirk. Chelsea took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Her mind was racing. "There are a few people left, if you want more." She looked up and Damon with a pissed off/scared look.  
"No." Chelsea closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to be like you." She opened her eyes and without giving Damon a chance, she sped away.

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I sped into my house and closed the door behind me. '_I killed a person'_ I thought as I leaned backwards onto the door. The person was dead and it was because of me. I couldn't control it and I killed a person. A human. Tears started to flow out my eyes and I couldn't stop them.  
"Chelsea?" My mom asked. "What happened?" I reluctantly lifted my head from the door. She looked at me with worry in her eyes. My vision was slightly blurred from the tears that kept on coming.  
"Mom." I could barely say. "I...I..." My mind wanted to say it, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth.  
"Why is there blood?"  
"I killed someone." I just started crying and brought my hands to my face, to attempt to wipe away the tears. My mom took a small step forward but I shook my head at her before speeding upstairs.

I headed straight to my room and closed the door behind me. I started to take deep breaths, trying to calm myself. It helped to the point of stopping the tears, but it didn't help what I feel. I made my way into the bathroom and reluctantly looked at my reflection. The blood was all around my lips. It made me look like a monster. '_You're not a monster.'_ A voice rang in my head. I quickly grabbed a washrag and I wiped the blood from my mouth. When it was gone I looked at my reflection. I never planned on killing a person, even though I was going to become a vampire anyway. I had never planned to kill, ever. Anna was going to help me with blood bags and help me to feed on people without killing them. Killing was never part of the plan.

It was mentally killing me. The guilt of killing an innocent person, and it hasn't even been a week since I was turned and I'm already having trouble. '_Maybe I shouldn't have wanted this'_ I thought. I sadly looked at my reflection before slowly going into my room.

I didn't bother changing clothes as I laid into my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to think about good things. All I could see was the person's dead body and Damon's smirk.

* * *

**~ I couldn't help but put Damon in there to try and get Chelsea to have a taste of fresh blood. He tried to do it to Stefan in the show so I figured '_Why not Chelsea?'_  
~ I know it's been almost two week, but I got carried away with a new story I started (It's called '_The Other Hybrid'_). I'm trying to catch up on my updates this week and next week.**

**~ The next chapter will have Elena questioning Chelsea about vampires. Chelsea suggests something to Elena and gives someone a visit... that may or may not go well. At the end of the chapter, Chelsea might get a surprise visitor.**

**~ Do you think we can get three reviews on this chapter before the next update? I will try and update next friday... no matter how many reviews, although more reviews make better chapters and make the chapters come out sooner.**

**~ Do you think Chelsea will get back at Damon? Will he do something to her? How will Elena react when Chelsea tells her she's a vamp/witch?**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	6. Lost Girls Part 2

**~ Here is Lost Girls part 2.  
~ I changed some stuff that I wanted to put into this chapter, but I'm pretty sure it turned out okay. It took me a little longer, but I hope you don't mind.**

**~ Of course Damon will make an appearance in this chapter. Along with a little bit of Anna and or course Vicki.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around my room. The events of last night played in my head. Images of dead bodies, blood everywhere and Damon's smirk flashed in my head. '_I killed someone'_ I thought. I slowly moved into a sitting position and took a deep breath. Inside I could feel that my witch part was trying to protect me. It didn't want me to give into the darkness of being a vampire and I didn't want to. I was never going to give in to the dark side of being a vampire. I know that there is always going to be that part of me that wants to, but I just have to fight it and learn to live with it.

Nobody came into my room, which made me think. Were they asleep or just avoiding me? I took a deep breath and decided to try and listen in to see where they are. It took me a second but I honed in on voices coming from the kitchen.

'_She came home last night so upset.'_ I could hear my mom say. '_She had blood on her mouth and she just ran upstairs.'  
'It's understandable.'_ I could hear Anna say. '_When I killed for the first time, I was upset and I almost turned it off. My mom was there for me and she was going through the same thing.'  
'What should we do?'_ I could hear my dad ask.  
'_Don't bring it up.'_ Anna said. '_It would be like picking at a wound that you want to heal. I would say wait until she brings it up or it becomes a problem.'  
'But it is a problem.'_ My dad said.  
'_Only if she flips the switch. If she doesn't and she can learn to deal with what she did, then it isn't that much of a problem.'  
'But there is a dead person out there Anna.'_ My mom said. I could hear the worry and concern in her voice, even from my room. '_We just can't pretend that everything is fine.'  
'But she needs normalcy.'_ Anna said. '_We can't just bombard her with this and expect it to go well. These things need time and they need to be handled delicately.'_

I decided not to listen in anymore. They wanted to avoid the situation and pretend everything was normal. Everything isn't normal. I'm not just a witch anymore, I'm a vampire to. Things will never be the same again. It's all Damon's fault and they knew that. According to Anna, Damon and Stefan have been vampires since 1864, making them 145 years old plus the age they were when they were turned. My mom wouldn't be able to do anything without risking herself. '_But I could.'_ I thought. I can get back at Damon. My witch power combined with my strength of being a vampire could do some damage to Damon. I want to get back at him for killing me and tempting me into killing that person last night.

I slowly got up from my bed and went to my dresser. I pulled out a dark pink tank top and decided to pull out some shorts. Shorts weren't something I normally wore, but I needed a little switch this week. Shorts would be nice and help with the heat in Mystic Falls that I was just getting used to. I took some stuff from the drawers of my dresser before going into the bathroom and locked the doors.

I placed my clothes on the little counter and looked at my reflection. There was still emotion in my eyes, but I could tell that I was burying what I felt last night when I had killed the person. It would probably come back to haunt me, but I ignored it. My dark side, which only came out when watching horror movies, wanted to get back at Damon. I wasn't planning on killing him, I wasn't going to have Stefan lose his brother because of me. Damon was only going to get some payback. '_Maybe I could give him an aneurysm or two'_ I thought as I got ready to take a shower.

* * *

I walked downstairs and went straight into the kitchen. Anna and my mom were the only two in there.  
"Where's dad?" I asked.  
"He went off to work." My mom said as I went into the refrigerator for food. "Did you sleep good?"  
"Yeah," I let out a sigh as I closed the door ", considering." I knew they didn't want to bring it up and at the moment I didn't want to talk about it. "Would it be okay if I stopped at the boarding house later?" My mom looked at me with a slightly worried look. "I promise I won't do anything bad." She exchanged looks with Anna, silently exchanging looks. They were probably thinking that it wouldn't be a good idea to let me out, but I felt fine. That is with the exception of the slight madness I felt within.  
"What would be your definition of 'anything bad?'" Anna asked me.  
"Harming an innocent person, starting fires..." I pretended to think. I wasn't going to add torture in that because I kind of wanted to torture Damon ", anything that shows up in a horror movie. You know, the basic stuff that I already don't do or try to avoid doing."  
"Okay." I gave my mom a small smile. "On one condition." I gave her a small nod. "You call if anything goes bad." I nodded my head.  
"Thanks mom." I started to eat a banana while thinking to myself of things I could do once I got to the boarding house.

* * *

I was on my way out of the house when my phone rang. I took it out of my pockets from my shorts.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"_Hey Chelsea, it's um.. Elena."_ She said. I could hear the uneasiness in her voice.  
"How are you doing?" I decided to ask. It's not everyday that you find out that vampires are real.  
"_Fine. I wanted to ask you somethings."  
"_Ask away Elena."  
"_What's the truth about vampires? When you search google, you get a world of fiction."  
_"Yeah, that's pretty much true." I said as I stepped onto the porch and sat on the bench. "Well we can eat garlic, sunlight's not an issue if you know how to get around it."  
"_What about Crucifixes and Holy water?_"  
"Those are myth."  
"_What about mirrors?"  
_"Myth as well. Unlike the fictional kind we also show up on film as well." There was a silence when I decided to mention something to Elena. "There is something I should tell you about myself Elena." I didn't give her much time, if any, to respond. "I'm also a witch."  
"_A witch?"_ She asked with slight disbelief.  
"Yeah. That's just me though. Stefan's isn't. You should talk to him. He knows a lot more than me and he's the one you should really be talking to about this."  
"_I've been avoiding that."_ She said with truthfulness in her voice.  
"How did you get my number anyway?"  
"_Caroline."_ I let out a sigh. '_That figures'_ I thought.  
"You should go talk with Stefan. I have some things to do. Hopefully we'll talk later." I said before reluctantly ending the call. Elena should be talking to Stefan more than me about this. Although we both knew the same things, it would be better for her. Stefan has been around a lot longer than me and he is closer to Elena. It just felt like he should be the one to talk to her and tell her about all of this. She couldn't avoid him forever.

I stood from the bench and walked off the porch. My car was in the driveway, but I didn't want to drive it. The boarding house was kind of far away, but not by running. At least not by vampire running. I walked behind my house, just like I did the morning I woke up after transitioning and I sped through the woods. Even though I didn't want to be a vampire at this age, I could still enjoy the perks.

* * *

I stood in front of the boarding house, almost second guessing my decision. '_I can always come back another day.'_ A voice inside my head said. '_You've already come this far. Just go in and give him payback.'_ Another voice said. How do I even know he's in there? Damon could be somewhere else without his ring. Somewhere he could be hiding out in the dark, waiting for the moon to set. The boarding house made sense though. A source of blood and there were many rooms where the sun couldn't get to.  
"Are you going to stand out there all day or are you going to come in?" I could hear Damon yell from the inside. '_Well, he's there.'_ I thought. I took a deep breath before slowly entering the boarding house. "Look what the cat dragged in." Damon said to me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, trying to behave. I focused on the glass in his hand and broke it with my magic. "Why did you have to go and break my glass?"  
"I can do a whole more than that you know." I said as I walked into the living room. Out the corner of my eye I could see Vicki dancing. "What did you do to Vicki?"  
"What makes you assume I did anything?" He asked, playing dumb as he pours stuff into a new glass.  
"Because you're you and you always do something."  
"You think you have me all figured out?" He asked, taking a step towards me.  
"I know enough about you."  
"You think so?"  
"For the last 145 years you've been love with Katherine, who is the one that fed you blood. She put you and your brother against each other and because of that you and him don't get along." He looked slightly surprised. "For the last 145 years you've been searching for a way to get Katherine out of the tomb which is protected by a spell that Emily Bennett put on it, am I right?" I knew I was right. Anna had told me about the tomb, and that everyone thought Katherine was inside it. She also told me that Emily had put the spell on it in 1864 when they rounded up the vampires.  
"How do you know all this?"  
"I have my sources." I just gave him a smirk. "I knew what I was getting into before moving to Mystic Falls." He didn't say anything as he sipped his drink.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him." Vicki said, which brought my attention to her. "I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something no." '_Should I be careful with Tyler?'_ I thought. He's gone on a date with me, but I honestly don't know what type of person he is because I don't know him that well. "Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." I couldn't help but give a small smile.  
"Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?" Damon asked Vicki.  
"Don't you even think about it." I said, almost threatening Damon.  
"And what would you do about it?" Damon ask me before his hand went to his head because of the aneurysms I started giving him.  
"I can do it all day Damon." I said, not taking my eyes off of him. After a minute, I decided to give him a break. I stopped the aneurysms.  
"You two are cute." Vicki said, which made me turn to her with interest. "Hey, why aren't you two together? He's, like, totally cool and so hot." I rolled my eyes.  
"He's a jerk."  
"But he's hot." She said as she stepped up to him.  
"I'm a hot jerk." I rolled my eyes at Damon.  
"You just admitted you're a jerk." I gave Damon a smirk.  
"No more talking." Damon walked over to me, ignoring Vicki. "Let's dance." He grabbed my hand and started to make me dance.  
"I'm not good at dancing." I openly admitted to him.  
"Who cares." He said and he made me dance.

* * *

I ended up staying at the boarding house almost all day, dancing with Damon and Vicki. Against my better judgment I enjoyed myself. I had one drink of alcohol, just a sip. It didn't taste good to me, so I just drank water most of the time.

Eventually Damon took the party, and Vicki, upstairs to Stefan's room. I decided to stay downstairs, not wanting to be in his room when he wasn't here. I don't know what made me loosen up. Was I hyper from the fresh human blood last night? Did I just let loose, deciding that it wouldn't do any harm? It was actually fun but all that dancing, or at least failed dancing, made me hungry. I wasn't sure if it was for actual food or blood. I was pretty sure it wasn't for blood though because of last night.

I stood up from the couch and looked around. The only mess was a little bit of blood on the couch, that could have been from Vicki, and the broken glass. Damon didn't bother to pick it was too preoccupied with me and Vicki to do that. I walked and stood in front of the glass. I put my hand out over the glass and focused. When I opened my eyes, almost a minute later, the glass was repaired and on the table. I let a small smile of satisfaction appear before I walked out of the boarding house. I didn't feel okay about leaving Vicki alone with Damon, but whatever happens is on him.

* * *

I got to my house and saw that my parent's car wasn't in the driveway. It made me slightly wonder if they were home or if Anna took their car. I opened the front door and could tell that Anna was in the kitchen.  
"Guess who's here." I said as I walked into the kitchen.  
"Can I have 3 guesses?" She asked, playing along with me. "I decided to make some pasta." She looked at me while mixing sauce. "Hope you don't mind."  
"I was thinking about having liver on buttered toast," I said sarcastically ", but I guess pasta is fine. Where did my parents go?"  
"They are on a date." Anna said, glancing up at me.  
"Ohhhhh." I gave a small smile.  
"So, uh... what did you do all day?" She asked as she continued to prepare the dinner.  
"I danced."  
"No, really. What did you do?"  
"Really, I danced." I said to Anna. It was normal for her to ask me about my day. I guess it's going to happen more often since I turned. "I danced badly, but I danced." I started to help Anna with the the food by checking the pasta noodles. "Is it bad that I had fun?" I asked Anna after a moment. "I mean considering what happened last night."  
"I think that you need a little fun right now." Anna and I faced each other. "Normalcy is what you need right now. That and fun." I gave her a small smile.  
"That's what you said this morning."  
"You weren't supposed to be listening."  
"Hey," I shrugged my shoulders ", what's the point of being a vampire and not enjoying the perks every once and awhile?" I gave her a smile.  
"Well maybe you can enjoy helping me make pasta." I just gave her a small smile before helping her.

* * *

**~ I know this is a longer authors note, but I have a bit to say. **

**~ I'm thinking about starting another story with Chelsea in it. I have it planned and I really want to write it, despite how many stories I am writing right now. It would be slightly different than my other stories with Chelsea in it, mainly because of the timeline and events that I want to put in it. I'm thinking about calling it '_Dark Temptation_' The summary for the story is on my profile.**

**~ I was going to have the first time Chelsea gets drunk in this chapter. Unlike most of the teens in Mystic Falls, Chelsea hasn't had any alcohol. For those of you that have read 'What's Hidden Underneath' you know Chelsea drinks almost just as much as Damon and everybody else. I have to get her to have her first drink, possibly get drunk, and whatever else that could happen with drinking (that sort of happens in the show).**

**~ I have the next episode 1.07 (_Haunted_) planned and half of 1.08 (_162 Candles) _planned. If you want something to happen, even if it's just somethin****g little, please leave it in the reviews.  
~ I am going to have weekly updates starting next week. The next update will be next Friday, but after that it will be every Tuesday. That is unless I get behind my planned updates or I take a little longer to work on a chapter.  
~ How I have my updates planned, this story and '_The Salvatore Sister'_ should be finished with season 1 near the end of the year. It would be sooner, but I have other stories to update as well. **

**~ Please, for those of you that read this story, you might want to check out my story called 'Deep Within'. It's just getting to what I think the good part will be and there aren't much reviews. If you have some time, please check it out.  
~ Don't be afraid to PM me or review if you have any questions or if you have any ideas. :)**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	7. Haunted

**~ I was going to post this yesterday, but I got a little distracted by another story of mine.  
~ In this chapter, a family member of Chelsea's gets introduced. (For those of you that have read 'What's Hidden Underneath', you'll know who it is.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I was laying on my bed, sleeping. I could feel something on my cheek. It felt like it was tickling me. I brushed it off by just being a bug, but it continued. After five minutes of it continuing, I slowly started to open my eyes.  
"Anna." I groaned. "Why can't you let me sleep?" I swatted the feather, that she was trying to tickle me with, away.  
"You have school today." She said to me. I groaned as I moved onto my back.  
"Why?" I asked. It's not like I hated school or anything, I just thought that with everything going on, maybe I could take a day off.  
"Because you have to."  
"Why?" I asked Anna again, just to waste time.  
"Chelsea..." She said seriously. "You can't let one little thing stop you from everything."  
"It's not." I said before sitting up. "I just..." I let out a sigh "... don't feel like going to school." Anna gave me a slightly sad look.  
"How about if you go to school then I'll try to convince your mom to let you be able to practice compulsion." I gave her a small smile.  
"I don't need to know it."  
"Not right now, but you will eventually." Neither one of us said anything for five minutes. "Come on Chels you have to go to school." I just rolled my eyes. "Geez... sometimes you make me feel like I'm your mother."  
"You are old enough." I joked, which was true in a way.  
"Did you just call me old?" A big smile appeared on my face. Anna knew by it that I did just call her old. She picked up one of my pillows and hit me with it. "Now get ready for school." She said before walking out of my room.

I slowly got out of my bed, knowing what would happen if I didn't go.

* * *

I walked down the stairs and I could tell that there was another person in the house. Of course there was my mom, my dad, and Anna, but there was another heartbeat. I slowly reached the bottom of the stairs and started to walk towards the kitchen.

I stood at the entrance to the kitchen and saw him. He was standing over the stove making breakfast. I didn't say anything as he turned around.  
"Happy birthday." He said with a smile.  
"It's not my birthday." I said to him.  
"Fine, then happy halloween." He said with a smile. I gave him a smile and ran at a slow human speed to him.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged him.  
"I'm your big brother Chelsea." I smiled, making sure I didn't hug him too hard. "And mom called..." I slowly pulled away from him "... she filled me in on what happened." He gave me a small smile. "I thought it would be good for you if I would be here."  
"You can't just skip college to come visit your sister."  
"In case you forgot," My bro started to say ", I finished college last spring. Now I can do whatever I want."  
"Including coming to visit his little sister." Anna said, which made me turn to see her walking in.  
"And let's not forget my sis's best friend." Anna and I both smiled at my brother.  
"Thanks." I said to my brother before giving him another hug. "I promise not to bite." I pulled away with a small smile.  
"Okay, now sit down while I finish making everyone's breakfast."  
"Okay boss." I joked as I sat down at the table.

* * *

I walked into the school, still slightly surprised that my brother came to visit. I know Anna said that I needed normalcy, but that didn't mean he had to come and visit. Then again he is my brother and I haven't seen him since before we moved to Mystic Falls. It was nice to know he was back, but at the same time I wish he wasn't. What if Damon would go crazy and go after him? I didn't want that to happen, but I guess if that did happen, I would have to protect him. I'm a lot more durable than I used to be, so it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

I stepped up to my locker and opened it. That's when I got a feeling that something happened with Vicki. I don't know what made me get this feeling, but it made me think that I should check. '_It's just my inner witch'_ I thought before pulling out my phone.  
'_I just had feeling, is everything okay?'_ I texted Stefan before putting some stuff into my locker. Not even two minutes later, I got a text back.  
'_Vicki died and became a vampire.'_ Stefan texted back. '_At least it's short and sweet.' _ I thought. For a minute I stopped. Knowing the situation, Vicki would probably be at the boarding house. She would be there with Stefan and Damon. Part of me wanted to check up on her and protect her from Damon, but a part of me didn't want to skip school. '_I live forever'_ I thought. There would be plenty of time to get an actual education. Besides, what's skipping one day really going to do? I took a deep breath and closed my locker. If anyone asked, I could just say that I went home sick. If my parents or Anna found out and they asked, I could just say I needed to be away from humans for a little and lost track of time.

I started to walk down the school hallway and went straight out the door. I was actually kind of glad that no one tried to stop me.

* * *

I parked my car in the driveway to the boarding house. When I got out of my car I noticed that Elena was pulling up behind me. I waited for her to get out of her car before I did anything.  
"Checking up on Vicki to?" I asked and she just gave me a nod.  
"You know?" She asked as we started to walk up to the front door together.  
"I had a feeling that something happened so I texted Stefan and he told me she turned." I explained as we stepped in front of the door.

Elena rang the door bed and in almost seconds it was opened by Damon.  
"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked.  
"Yep." He said as he attempted to lean on the door.  
"Where is he?" Elena asked. I quickly listened in and found where Stefan was.  
"Upstairs." I told Elena as I ignored the look on Damon's face.  
"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission' and little miss 'vampire/witch hybrid'." I just rolled my eyes at Damon.  
"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" I slightly smirked at Elena's question to Damon.  
"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"  
"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."  
"Yes, you would."  
"But she's not." I said, interrupting Damon and Elena.  
"Yet." Damon added like he knew it was going to happen eventually.  
"It won't happen." I said to him, stopping myself from taking a step forward.  
"You want a bet?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Yeah, because we both know what I can do to you." I smirked. The aneurysms were hurtful to any vampire and I've already done it to him three times. He didn't say anything as he walked past us. "I'll meet you inside." I said to Elena, letting her go inside.

I stood outside with Damon as Elena went in and talked to Stefan.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Damon asked me without turning around.  
"Why did you turn Vicki?" I asked, not wanting to go through all the chit chat.  
"Why do you want to know?" He asked, still not turning around.  
"I don't." I reluctantly stepped up to his side and faced him. "I just want to know what's going through that head of yours that makes you think you can get away with ruining peoples lives." He looked at me with a curious look.  
"You witches and your morals."  
"Well what can I say?" I shrugged. I looked at the trees for a moment before turning towards the door.  
"Were you telling the truth?" He asked after a moment.  
"About what?" I asked, almost knowing what he meant, before turning towards him.  
"About helping me getting Katherine back." Damon said quietly. I let out a sigh.  
"At the time." I said, being careful I worded my answer. "All the vampires in there are dangerous and have...issues. Katherine is the only one I'll allow get out if it means you leave town." Damon slowly turned to face me.  
"Are you sure don't want me around?" He asked, hiding emotion from bringing up Katherine.  
"Well let see, you fed from me and killed me, turned Vicki, and not to mention you've been using Caroline." I looked at him, holding back slight anger. "I'm pretty sure I want you gone." I turned towards the door and put my hand on the handle before he spoke.  
"We'll see about that." I rolled my eyes before entering the boarding house.

I walked through the first floor looking for Stefan and at the same time admiring the inside.  
"Chelsea?" Elena asked, poking her head out a room. "We are in here." I gave her a small smile before following her.

I walked into a room, that must be their dining room. Vicki and Stefan were sitting at a table with coffee cups  
"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine." Stefan explained to Vicki as Elena sat down. I just leaned against the wall, where all of them could see me. "It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."  
"It also works with any type of warm coffee type drink." I added to Stefan's explanation. "I personally prefer cappuccino over coffee. It all depends on your preference."  
"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked Stefan.  
"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." '_That's because he only drinks animal blood.'_ I thought. From what Anna told me, it's not pretty if Stefan gets human blood.  
"Oh god." Vicki said, like she's already decided that she wants human blood. "Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."  
"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki."  
"Not in a long time." Stefan said, not being specific.  
"How long?"  
"Years and years." '_Such a broad answer'_ "I'm not proud of my past behavior."  
"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover."  
"It'll go away" I said to Vicki. I would tell her it would go away faster with human blood, but Stefan's trying to keep her away from it.  
"This daylight thing is a bitch." Vicki said, before standing up. "I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Stefan pointed in the direction of the bathroom before Vicki walked in the direction.  
"I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." Stefan said to Elena before exiting the room.  
"I should probably get back to school before my mom finds out I skipped." I said to Elena, but I knew Stefan heard me if he was listening in.  
"Will she get better?" Elena asked before I exited the room.  
"It depends," I said to her, "but only time will tell." I walked out of the room and made my way back to my car. '_Hopefully I won't get in trouble.'_ I thought as I made my way outside and to my car.

* * *

I was at home, getting ready for the halloween party at school. When I got home, my parents didn't know that I skipped school for a little bit. If they did, they didn't let me know.

My costume was a witch. If anyone knew me, they would know it's a slight hint at what I am. The color of my costume was orange, mainly because orange is a Halloween themed color and I didn't have one that was purple. I put my phone in my bra, just because I wanted to keep it on me. I touched up some of my makeup before going downstairs.

"Don't come home too late." I hear my brother say from the living room before I got to the front door.  
"Okay, Dad." I said playfully to him before leaving.

* * *

I got to the Halloween party and ended up hanging out with Bonnie. I haven't told her I was a witch, but I knew her grandma knew. A feeling came over me, which made me look up from the cauldron that Bonnie and I were at. That's when I saw Damon walking towards us. I nudged Bonnie with my elbow, which made her look to him.  
"So where...where'd Caroline run off to?" He asked as he took a piece of candy.  
"Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline." Bonnie said to Damon. Then he looked to me.  
"Don't ask me either."  
"Oh...you." I know Damon wanted to say '_you witches'_ "So loyal."  
"Just stay away from her." Bonnie said, which made me smirk.  
"Where'd you get that?" I looked at Bonnie with slight confusion until I saw her holding her necklace.  
"From a friend." She gave Damon a broad answer.  
"Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you?"  
"Not anymore." I said to Damon with a smirk.  
"Funny." He smirked at me before turning his attention to Bonnie. "I'd like it back, please."  
"I'm not giving it to you." Bonnie said. "I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you If she feels like it."  
"Or I could just take it right now." Damon reached to Bonnie's neck, grabbing the crystal. He held it for a moment before pulling away in frustration. Bonnie looked up in shock before running away.  
"You should have thought that was going to happen." I said to Damon before running in the direction Bonnie went.  
"Bonnie." I said as I caught up to Bonnie. "Let me drive you to your grams." I offered, seeing that Bonnie was slightly distraught. She nodded her head as we made our way to her car.

* * *

I parked Bonnie's car in the driveway and she immediately got out. She hurried to the door as I started to get out of the car. I managed to get behind Bonnie before she opened up the door. '_She should know about me'_ I thought as she went straight in.  
"What happened to you?" Bonnie's grandma asked as she stepped into the room. Her face was covered in worry before she noticed me. "Thank you for bringing her here Chelsea." I nodded my head but didn't leave.  
"I think she should know." I said, still not entering the home. I couldn't get in because I haven't been invited yet. Bonnie's grandma looked at me for a minute before her expression changed. I could tell that she could have sensed that I had been turned into a vampire. "It's not possible." Bonnie looked between the two of us in confusion before her grandmother spoke again. "Come on in." I gave her a smile before slowly stepping into the house.  
"I did something." Bonnie said to her grandma, making her take her attention off of me. "I don't know. It came from my necklace."  
"Where'd you get that?"  
"It's part of my costume." Bonnie said. "It's a piece of junk." I finally got a good look at the necklace.  
"That's not a piece of junk." I said in realization. "It belonged to Emily Bennett." I looked up from the necklace to Bonnie's grandmother and then to Bonnie. "One of the most powerful Bennett witches."  
"You know?" Bonnie asked in surprise. I nodded my head.  
"I'm a witch to." I said with a small smile. I wasn't going to say that I was also a vampire.  
"There she is," Bonnie's grandmother said. I looked and noticed that she had gotten a book out and was pointing to a picture, " Emily Bennett,Your great-great-great-great-grandmother." She said as she looked at Bonnie. "And there's your necklace." I looked at the picture. The necklace was around Emily's neck.  
"This is different." I ended up whispering out loud.  
"What's different?" Bonnie's grandmother asked.  
"This picture." I stopped looking at the picture before looking Bonnie's grandmother. "My mom has a picture of her to, but it's different."  
"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked.  
"I don't know." Her grandmother said as she looked at me.

My phone started to vibrate so I turned to pull it out. It was my mom.  
"Hey mom." I said with my back to Bonnie.  
"_Where are you?"_ She asked.  
"With Bonnie and her grandmother." I answered.  
"_Okay. You should come home soon."_  
"Okay mom." I decided to hang up before turning around. "I have to go." I said.  
"You drove here." Bonnie said. "How are you going to get home?"  
"Don't worry about it." I said with a smirk before I turned to her grandmother. "Thank you for inviting me in." I said before leaving.

When I was outside I walked towards the school. It was a little bit before I knew they wouldn't be able to see me, which is when I used my vampire speed to get back to the school. Luckily nobody noticed me and I was able to get my car without being seen by any humans. I got in my car and started to drive home.

* * *

**~ Chelsea's brother is visiting, she skipped some of the school day, and revealed to Bonnie that she is a witch.**

**~ I would love to see what you guys would like to see in the future chapters. I have the next chapter planned, but not the one for 1.09 (History Repeating). I have an overall plan and I do have some limitations (because of what happens in '_What's Hidden Underneath'_), but I would still like to see what you want to happen. If I become a little stuck when planning a chapter, I'll look to the reviews to see what you guys want.**  
**~ Do you think we can get a total of 15 reviews before the next chapter? That's only 4 more than what this story has right now.**

**~ When do you think Chelsea will tell Bonnie that she's also a witch? How will Chelsea get along with Lexi? When will Damon start to get on Chelsea's good side?**  
**~ I will try to get the next chapter up for this story by Wednesday at the latest.**

**~ I am also going to be updating '_The Other Hybrid', 'The Salvatore Sister', _and I will also try to update '_You Can Never Forget'_by the end of next week.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	8. 162 Candles

**~ I wanted to get this up a couple of days ago, but I didn't have much time on Monday to type, otherwise it probably would have been up sooner.  
~ Most of this chapter I had planned a head of time, but the other stuff I just typed because it wanted to come out. **

storylover3:_ Damon will start being genuine with Chelsea, but it will take her slightly longer to be genuine with him. They will be able to get along without Chelsea giving Damon an aneurysm, or at least she won't be threatening to give him one. I actually have it slightly planned when they will be sharing their first kiss (: Chelsea knows that Katherine's not in the tomb, but she's not going to tell Damon now, especially since she wants him out of town. There will be a road trip, but whose to say if Chelsea is going to there or not :) She will be on the road trip to Duke when season 2 comes around..._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_I had gotten up early, which is a surprise to me. Usually I sleep in or someone wakes me up, but I woke up before I normally would. I took the extra time to take a nice long shower, making sure my vanilla shampoo and conditioner was massaged into my hair. The vanilla scent went with the lilac body was that I was using for the day. The combination of the two made me feel calm as I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my hair and another one around my body before stepping into my room.

I shuffled through my drawers and pulled out undergarments and a pair of jean capris before pulling out a T-shirt that said 'Bite Me' on it. It was mainly because I was a fan of twilight and I found some humor in the shirt. I stepped back into the bathroom so I could change into my clothes.

* * *

I walked downstairs pretty okay with the day. My hunger was okay, I just needed a little bit of human food and then I'd be okay for food.

My mom was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.  
"Where's Anna?" I asked as I pulled some chocolate milk out of the refrigerator.  
"She went out for the day." My mom said to me as I poured the milk. "She didn't want to wake you."  
"She had no problem the other days." I said jokingly before putting the carton of milk away.  
"She wanted to see how you can do without her guidance today."  
"That's nice... I guess." I said before drinking from my cup. "Can I hang out with Bonnie later? It'd be nice to hang out with a witch that's not part of this family." I smirked  
"That would be fine."  
"Would you mind if I stopped at the boarding house to?" I asked shyly because I knew how she felt about me running into Damon. "I just want to make sure two of the oldest vampires in town know that a newborn isn't causing them much trouble." '_Except for Damon'_ I thought. I've already caused Damon some trouble... but he deserved it.  
"That's fine."  
"Thanks." I said as I finished the milk. "I'm gonna drink a bag before going over there." I started to make my way out of the kitchen, but my mom spoke up.  
"I'm proud of you." I turned to her with slight confusion. "You are so young and haven't been a vampire long and you've only had one minor accident."  
"Thanks." _'but killing a person is hardly a minor accident'_ I added in my head.

I walked up to my room, slightly saddened by the memory of the night I killed someone. It was buried, until my mom brought it up. I think weirdly I'm okay with it. It was just one person and they looked like their life was going downhill and if I didn't do anything, Damon would have anyway.

When I got to my room I picked up my phone from my dresser and texted Bonnie.  
'_Wanna hang out later?'_ I put my phone back down and decided to put a light layer of makeup on.  
'_A light shade of purple for eye shadow, no eyeliner, some lip gloss, and a little bit of blush'_ I thought to myself as I put on my makeup. When I was done, I checked my phone to see if Bonnie replied to my text.  
'_I have to do some stuff first, but I'll text or call you later.'_ Bonnie said in the text. I slid my phone into my pocket before I took a blood bag from the freezer in my closet and looked at it.

The blood in the bag keeps me alive but it was meant to save humans, not to give vampires energy. A part of me didn't want to drink human blood, but it would be better. Anna had said that I should learn to control the blood lust when I turn, otherwise I'll have trouble later. It also tastes better than the animal blood that Stefan had me drink that one day.

I bit into the blood bag and felt it flow down my throat. It felt good, which slightly worried me, but I needed it. I as only turned about two months ago and I could feel myself want to give into the blood, but at the same time I knew I wouldn't. '_Could it be my witch?_' I thought before I finished the blood bag. '_One should be enough'_ I thought as I looked at the empty bag in my hand. I let out a sigh before tossing the bag away.

I decided to slip a thing of lipgloss into my pocket before leaving my house.

* * *

When I got to the boarding house, I decided to walk right in. For some reason, I knew Stefan wasn't here, but I knew Damon was. I walked up the stairs, trying to make sure I didn't get lost in this house.  
"_Hello Lexi_." I could hear Damon's voice say. "_What an unexpected surprise_." I could tell that his voice was coming from Stefan's bedroom.  
"_Unexpected surprise?_" Another voice asked. I put the pieces together and thought it was Lexi. "_I think the wrong brother went back to high school._"  
"How long are you here for?" Damon asked as I walked to the outside of Stefan's room. I could see a girl next to him, which I knew was Lexi.  
"Just for Stefan's B-Day." She sat up and I knew she saw me, but she didn't say anything.  
"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see _me?"  
_"That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me."  
"Why are you so mean to me?" Damon laid on his back and looked at the ceiling.  
"Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person."  
"That's what I've told him." I finally said, making them both turn their attention towards me.  
"Did you come here to see me?" I rolled my eyes at Damon.  
"Yes Damon," I started to say sarcastically ", I totally came to see the evil vampire that killed me."  
"He killed you?" Lexi asked me. I gave her a nod.  
"Luckily for me I had my best friend's blood in my system," I turned my head to Damon ", but not so lucky for him." I kept a calm expression even though I wanted to smirk.  
"Your best friend is a vampire?" Lexi asked me.  
"Yep." I smiled at her. "Most of the people I know are supernatural except my dad." I turned my head to Damon. "My best friend can easily take Damon and even though I'm younger than him, I can take him to." I slightly smiled. Damon knew what I meant.  
"You can't take me." Damon said with a cocky smirk as he got up from the bed.  
"In case the aneurysms have actually damaged your brain, I can."  
"You young vampires are so sure of yourselves." Damon said as he stepped up in front of me, blocking my view of Lexi. "I could snap your neck as easily as I did before."  
"Is that before or after I make your brain burst?" He stared at me, like he was waiting for me to try something. I focused on his brain, trying to make a vessel pop. A slight expression of pain appeared on his face, which made him step back from me.  
"You are lucky you're related to her." He said before leaving the room. '_Related to who?'_ I asked myself before I could tell Lexi was walking up to me.

I turned my head from the hall to Lexi.  
"Are you both?" She asked, which made me slightly confused. Then I remembered what I said less than five minutes earlier to Damon.  
"Yeah." I answered honestly. "Don't know how it works, but I am." I gave a small smile. We could both hear the sound of the front door closing, which meant Damon left. "Can I assume that he doesn't know you're my second oldest friend?" Lexi smiled.  
"He doesn't even think we know each other." I gave her a hug. "I don't have to tell him everything." She pulled away. "Considering I don't like him." I smiled.  
"Neither do I."  
"He killed you. You have a right not to like him." Lexi said with a small sad smile.  
"At least I can get back at him a little." I said before my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered it.  
"_Hey Chels._" Bonnie from the other end. "_I was just about to go to Elena's and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."_ '_That might be a problem'_ I thought. I was only over there once, and it was before I was a vampire. That would mean I would have to be invited in. '_Maybe Jeremy will invite me in'_ I thought.  
"Sure." I said after a moment. "I'll meet you there."  
"_Okay." _She hung up and I looked at Lexi.  
"Looks like I'm leaving you here."  
"And all alone." She faked a frown.  
"Oh, the horror." I played along with her. She smiled before I turned towards the hall and started to walk down the stairs. I could tell that she started following me. "I think someone is following me." I said out loud, pretending I couldn't tell she was behind me.  
"I think it's a ghost." Lexi said before I stopped. I turned around and she wasn't behind me.  
"I wonder where the ghost went." I said, knowing she could hear me. I stood for a moment, keeping my eyes open. My senses extended so I could sense where she was. There was a rush of air before I sped and slammed Lexi against a wall. "I think I found the ghost." I said with a smile before hearing the front door open.

Lexi and I both looked at saw Stefan walking in. When he looked at us, a look of confusion and concern appeared on his face.  
"Hey Stefan." I said as I stepped away from Lexi.  
"What's going on here?" He asked, stepping towards us.  
"We are just fooling around." Lexi said, but Stefan looked unconvinced. "Do you think I would lie to you?"  
"Why would she lie on your birthday?" I asked, backing up her point.  
"How did you know it's my birthday?" Stefan asked me.  
"I overheard Lexi and Damon earlier." I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal. "I should probably go if I don't want Bonnie after me about being late." I said without mentioning I was going to Elena's. "Happy Birthday Stefan." I said with a small smile before exiting the boarding house.

* * *

I parked in front of Elena's house and saw that Bonnie was waiting for me.  
"What took you so long?" She asked as I came to her side.  
"I got held up." I said, not telling her what happened at the boarding house.  
"I was thinking about showing Elena I'm a witch." Bonnie said to me in almost a whisper.  
"She's your best friend, right?" I asked, which was answered by a nod. "You have a right to let her know." We started to walk up the steps. "I think she can keep it a secret." Bonnie gave me a small smile before knocking on the front door.

After a few minutes Jeremy answered the door.  
"Hey." Bonnie said. "We're here to cheer Elena up." Jeremy just gave a nod.  
"Then come on in." Jeremy said, stepping out of the way. I was glad that I was now invited in as a vamp. "She's up in her room." Jeremy said as he closed the door behind us. I looked at Bonnie, letting her know it was okay for her to go first.

We silently walked up the stairs to Elena's bedroom. Bonnie knocked on the door and opened it, peeking her head in the room.  
"You up ?" Bonnie asked.  
"No." Elena said before I could hear her move in her bed. Bonnie walked straight to the bed and tried to pull the blankets off of Elena. "No, no!" I closed the door behind me as Bonnie sat on the bed.  
"Why haven't you called me back?"  
"I'm sorry." Elena said. I leaned against the door, not interrupting Bonnie and Elena.  
"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked.  
"Yep."  
"Move over." Elena moved over and made room for Bonnie, who slipped in next to her. "I'm officially worried. What's going on?"  
"I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I..."  
"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie asked, interrupting Elena.  
"Stefan and I broke up." '_Is it because of what he is?'_ I asked myself.  
"I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Right stupid question." She said after a moment. "I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck."  
"You wanna make it up to me? Get my mind off of it." Bonnie looked back towards me and I knew what she was thinking. I gave her a nod.  
"Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie said before sliding off of Elena's bed.

I stepped closer to them as Bonnie closed a window.  
"What are you doing here?" Elena asked me.  
"Helping Bonnie." I said as Bonnie took a pillow from Elena's bed.  
"Hey!" Elena said to Bonnie when she ripped open the pillow and laid feathers all over the bed.  
"Be patient." Bonnie said calmly.  
"Ok." Elena said in defeat.  
"I need to swear you to secrecy."  
"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff."  
"We aren't supposed to show this kind of stuff." I said to Elena, knowing what Bonnie was about to do with the feathers.  
"Please?" Bonnie asked.  
"Ok." She said with a small smile.  
"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked Elena.  
"Right."  
"And there's no fan or air conditioning." I said  
"What are you doing?"  
"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?" Elena nodded her head before Bonnie placed her hand over a feather. She focused, which made the feather start to float. Even though I could do that, it was nice to see other people do it. It was good knowing that I wasn't the only one that could do magic.  
"Bonnie what's going on?" Elena asked as Bonnie started to levitate a few more feathers. She set them down before levitating a lot more. The feathers floated above the bed, which created a look of amazement of Elena's face. She looked around her, at the feathers that Bonnie was levitating.  
"It's true Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie said with a small smile at the end.  
"I believe you." Elena said as she turned to Bonnie. They both glanced at me as the feathers started to float down onto the bed.  
"Your turn." Bonnie said. She took me by slight surprise, but I was happy to do some magic.  
"Okay, just let me think." I wanted to do something a little more complex than what Bonnie just did. '_I should use the feathers'_ I thought. They were already lying all over the bed. '_I could make them form something'_ I thought before a small smile appeared on my face. "Okay, move over a bit." I said to Bonnie before she moved over, making room for me. "My mom taught me this." I said to Elena before turning to Bonnie. "With a little bit of practice, you could do it." I turned my attention back to the feathers.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I focused on what I wanted the feathers to do, I slowly opened my eyes. I focused on the feathers as they started to float, one by one. Within seconds, they started to form the shape I wanted them to take. Not even a minute later, they formed what I wanted them to. A giant smile. There were groups of feathers for the eyes and a whole bunch together for the smile.  
"Wow." Elena said with a smile, mimicking the feathers.  
"If you think that's cool..." I didn't finish before making some of the feathers float towards Elena's head. They started to form a tiara.  
"That's cool." Bonnie said as the excess feathers fell onto the bed.  
"Now you are a princess." I said with a smile to Elena.  
"Princess Elena." Bonnie said, playing along.  
"Thank you." Elena said. "Both of you." She looked towards me. The feathers started to float down, some staying in Elena's hair.  
"I should probably get home." I said, slowly getting off of Elena's bed. "I've already been gone for a while and I don't want my mom to worry." I gave them both a small smile.  
"See you later." Bonnie said before I left.

* * *

It was already dark out. I was relaxing on the couch in the living room, looking through photos on my camera. There was a lot on it, and I wanted to narrow it down to what pictures I wanted to print and what pictures I should delete. There was a pic of me and Anna, that I had taken about a month and a half ago. We were making cake and had gotten into a little food fight, so there was food all over us. My mom took the picture and then she told us to clean up while she finished the cake. I found myself smiling at the memory when the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." I said before slipping my camera into my pocket as I got off the couch. I got to the door and when I opened it I saw Lexi. "Lexi." I said with slight surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
"Want to party?" She asked with a smile.  
"I'm not that much of a party person." I said.  
"Oh, come on. Live a little." I gave her an '_are you kidding me?'_ look. "You know what I mean. It's for Stefan's birthday."  
"I do like birthday parties." I said with slight defeat in my voice.  
"Great." She said with a smile. "It's at the Grill. I'll wait out here while you get ready." I gave her a smile before closing the door.

I went upstairs, to where I knew my parents were.  
"Mom?" I asked, peeking my head into my parent's bedroom. When I saw my parents on the bed, I brought my hand up to my eyes. "Oh, the horror." I said, even though they were just kissing.  
"It's not like you haven't seen this before." My dad said as I took my hand from my eyes.  
"Can I go to the grill?" I asked. It would be better if I asked permission instead of just going by myself and then they worry.  
"I don't see why not." My mom said. "Just don't stay out too late." I gave her a nod before going into my room.

I changed from my 'bite me' shirt to a light green tank top. My capris stayed the same, but I did grab a necklace and put my hair in a ponytail.  
"Got a date?" My brother asked from leaning against the doorway to the bathroom.  
"No." I said before turning toward him. "There's just a party at the Grill."  
"Will you be okay?" He asked, but I knew what he meant.  
"Don't worry Dylan. I've been to school without biting anyone and the Grill is no different." I gave him a small smile.  
"Okay. Just one thing." He stretched his arms out a little. "Give your big bro a hug before you leave." I gave him a smile as I gave him a hug.  
"I'll be back later." I said before going downstairs.  
"Ready?" Lexi asked when I got onto the porch. I gave her a nod before we made our way to the Grill.

* * *

Lexi and I walked together into the Grill. I could immediately see Damon walking towards us.  
"Where's my brother?" He asked Lexi.  
"He said he'd meet me here." She said, without stopping.  
"Buy you a..." Lexi just walked right past Damon. I couldn't help but smile.  
"She doesn't like you very much." I said, which made Damon turn towards me.  
"Nobody does." He said to me.  
"I wonder why." I said sarcastically.  
"Do you want a drink?" Damon asked me.  
"I had a bag this morning."  
"That's not what I meant." I looked at him with slight confusion.  
"I don't drink."  
"Oh, Come on Chels." Damon said with a smile. "You should experience these things before you get too old."  
"Ha ha ha." I faked laughter. "I'm too young to drink anyway." Damon rolled his eyes and looked at me.  
"No one will say anything." Damon slid his hand into mine. "Come on." He said before almost dragging me to the bar.

Damon sat down at the bar and ordered two drinks. He slid one to me and looked at me curiously.  
"Just one drink." He said holding his up. "It helps the cravings." I looked down at the glass, wondering if I should or not.  
"Just one." I said, knowing Damon wouldn't give up. I held the glass in my hand.  
"To eternity." I clinked my glass against his before drinking.  
"Eww." I said after swallowing. Damon chuckled. "What?"  
"Nothing." He said before drinking from his glass.  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and reluctantly drank from the glass.

* * *

**~ I didn't have the ending planned, or the little part with Stefan coming in on Lexi and Chelsea, but it came out of me. I will have a flashback in the next chapter, which will be of what happens to Chelsea after drinking at the Grill. I was thinking about putting that in this chapter, but I wanted to update so I could have some time to work on 'The Salvatore Sister' before tomorrow.**

**~ We all know the events that happen in the next chapter, what do you think Chelsea will be a part of? Will she be hanging out with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline? Or will she help Stefan discover the reason why Damon's in Mystic Falls? (Chelsea knows, but hasn't told Stefan)**  
**~ Please tell me what you would like to see in 1.10 (The Turning Point) and 1.11 (Bloodlines). I don't have those chapters planned, so your suggestions would help.**

**~ Next chapter will be Tuesday, next Friday at the latest.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	9. History Repeating

**~ Here is History Repeating. The 9th Episode of season 1.  
~ It took me a little longer to type this chapter, but I still got it up.  
~ I'm thinking about just updating every Friday, but work on the chapter the whole week leading up to the day I update this story. **

_storylover3: Chelsea will defiantly start spending more time with the girls, for more than one reason. One has to do with her mom finding out that Damon got her to drink, the other they is that they are her friends. But that doesn't mean that she won't be bumping into the Salvatores... or one in particular... _

******~ I didn't originally plan the ending, but I changed the plans for it... I hope you don't mind :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~General POV~**_

_Chelsea had been at the grill for an hour or two. Against her better judgement, she was drinking alcohol, that Damon was supplying her. She let go and enjoyed herself, not worrying about the trouble she would get in when she would get home drunk.  
"You suck." She said to Damon, who was losing a game of pool.  
"And you're cheating." Damon said to her with a smile. He wanted to get her drunk, mainly so she wouldn't give him aneurysms. Damon aimed at a ball, that was in direct line with a pocket. When he hit it, it went to the side. Chelsea had used her magic to move the ball.  
"What?" She asked with a smile when he turned to her.  
"You have an unfair advantage."  
"You can't prove it was me." She said, trying to lean against the pool table without falling. "It could have been another witch."  
"Another drunk, vampire/witch?" Damon asked with skepticism in his voice. He had been drinking, but he has a tolerance for the stuff sold in bars.  
"You have pretty eyes." Chelsea said as she stared into his eyes.  
"I know." He said with a cocky smirk.  
"Mine are better." Chelsea turned back to the pool table. Damon put his hands on her hips, hoping that it would distract her from her shot._

* * *

_After a while, Chelsea was alone at a booth when Bonnie approached her.  
"Hey Bonnie." She said with a smile.  
"Are you drunk?" Bonnie asked with concern in her voice.  
"I don't know. I've never been drunk before."  
"I should probably get you home." Bonnie said, slowly helping Chelsea off the booth.  
"You're a good friend Bonnie." They both smiled as Bonnie guided her out the Grill._

* * *

_**~Chelsea's POV~**_

I had a headache. Something I thought vampires couldn't get unless they were getting aneurysms.  
"Ughh." I groaned as I moved onto my back  
"That's what you get for drinking." I heard a voice say. I started to open my eyes and saw Anna sitting in my bean bag chair.  
"It's not my fault." I said before slowly moving into a sitting position.  
"Yeah, because Damon is the one that made you kept drinking."  
"How do you even know that Damon got me a drink?"  
"You mumble in your sleep sometimes." I gave a small smile.  
"What else did I say?"  
"Not much." She said before getting up from the bean bag chair. "Besides that you like his blue eyes." Anna smiled and I couldn't help but blush.  
"I was drunk."  
"Yeah, blame it on the drinking." She rolled her eyes.  
"Are vampires supposed to have hangovers?" I asked after a moment as I brought my hand to my head.  
"Only if they can't handle it."  
"Great." I said, unenthuseaticaly. "I think he was right about one thing."  
"What?"  
"I don't feel hungry now."  
"Next time don't drink too much." Anna said to me.  
"Okay mom." I said with a smile as I slowly got out of bed.  
"You're lucky I talked to you first." I looked at Anna with slight confusion. "Your mom isn't exactly thrilled that you keep bumping into Damon. Especially after the fact he got you drunk."  
"I would get why." I said before looking at myself in the mirror. "My hair's a mess." I could see Anna smiled a little before going downstairs. I looked at my reflection for a moment before I got ready to take a shower.

* * *

I walked downstairs, already preparing myself for punishment from my mom. When I walked into the kitchen my mom was cooking pancakes. I was slightly afraid to say anything, but at the same time I wanted to know if I was in trouble.  
"They're chocolate chip pancakes." She said without turning around.  
"They smell good." I said as I sat down. There was already a cup of cappuccino, which I gladly drank.

A few minutes later my mom turned around and placed the pancake on my plate. I began eating it as she sat down.  
"I want to talk to you." My mom said in a serious tone. I took a bite from the pancake and paid attention to what she was about to say. "I know I can't really say what you can and can't do now,"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, interrupting her.  
"Well, you're a vampire Chels." She paused before continuing. "I just want you to stay away from Damon. I think he's a bad influence on you."  
"I know he is." I said, agreeing with her. "But I said I would 'help'," I made air quotes around help ", him get Katherine out the tomb. I know she's not in there," I said before my mom could get a chance to say anything ", but if we can get it open, Anna gets her mom."  
"And Damon gets hurt in the process."  
"If I don't help, or at least pretend I am, he'll get Bonnie to help somehow. She doesn't want anything to embrace her magic."  
"But that doesn't mean you have to help Damon." I let out a sigh, calming myself so the situation doesn't get worse.  
"Okay." I gave a nod. "I'll try my best to stay away from Damon, but I'll still try to get the tomb open so Anna gets her mom."  
"Alright." My mom said after a moment. "That's fine with me." She looked up at the clock. "Finish your breakfast and get to school before you're late." She stood from the chair and started to make her own breakfast as I continued to eat mine.

* * *

I walked into school with a pair of sunglasses on. There was some part of me that knew something was going to happen later, but I shrugged it off as I walked to my locker.  
"Chelsea." I hear Tyler say as he walked up next to me.  
"Hey." I said, glancing at him before getting some books for the day.  
"I haven't seen you in a while." He said as he leaned against the lockers, staying in my view.  
"Yeah.. I've been busy." '_It's not a total lie'_ I thought.  
"If you're not too busy, I was wondering if you'd like to go on another date?" '_Cuz the last one worked out so well.' _ I thought in my head. Images of what happened at the dance flickered in my mind.  
"Sure." I said as I looked at him.  
"How about tonight?"  
"Tomorrow is actually better." I closed my locker. "We can use the career night thing as date." He nodded his head. "We can just meet here."  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said before leaving. For a second I felt uneasy, but I shaked it off and made my way towards my first class.

* * *

The school day went fast, compared to other school days. It was the end of the day, so I was Bonnie out the school.  
"And I always end up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I wake up in the woods." Bonnie said, explaining her dreams to me. '_That's where the tomb is'_ I thought.  
"And you always see Emily?" I asked, curious about the situation.  
"Do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked.  
"Yeah." I said with a small smile. "Just like I believe in vampires." She gave me an '_are you kidding me?'_ look. "What? I believe the exist."  
"I think Emily is haunting me."  
"The necklace was Emily's." I thought out loud in a whisper.  
"Do you think she's connected to it in some way?"  
"Maybe." I said as we came to a stop. '_If the necklace is leading her to the tomb, then maybe the necklace can open the tomb.' _"Have you talked to your grandma about it?"  
"I can't talk to her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop. I know you're okay with it, but I'm not." '_This isn't a good idea'_ I thought as we started to walk out the school.  
"Maybe I should hold onto the necklace for you." I suggested. "If you want it to stop and it started when you got the necklace, maybe it would be better if another witch would hold onto it."  
"My grams said I should never take it off."  
"Okay, well how about this," I started to offer a solution ", when you're not at her place I can wear the necklace and I'll give it to you before you go over there so she thinks you never took it off."  
"That's actually a good idea." Bonnie said with a small smile. "But I don't know."

I didn't bring it up as we made our way to her car.  
"Okay, it's your last chance." Damon said to Bonnie as he blocked out path.  
"I'm gonna scream." Bonnie threatened.  
"And I'll do you know what." I said, which made him smirk. I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him.  
"Oh no, " He faked that he was scared ", don't do that." He glanced at me before looking at Bonnie. "Let's stay on point. I want my necklace." Bonnie rolled her eyes and we started to walk around him.  
"It's not yours and you know it." I found myself saying to him.  
"You can't have it." Bonnie added.  
"I can't take it but you can give it to me."  
"Like that will happen." I said.  
"I'm trying to help you here." Damon said to Bonnie, ignoring me.  
"I don't want your help." Bonnie said to Damon.  
"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."  
"Just leave me alone or I swear..."  
"Don't. No threats." Damon said as he blocked us from Bonnie's car. "A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back." I looked at Damon through my sunglasses. '_He probably knew Emily'_ I thought.  
"How do you know about her?"  
"I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than either of you do," Damon glanced at me before looking back to Bonnie ", and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you." He brushed some hair behind her ear. "Boo." I could see Bonnie jump. "See how scared you are?" Bonnie didn't even look at Damon. "And you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself." He stepped away from Bonnie and opened her car door. "So, Next time she comes out to play, you tell her...That a deal's a deal." She looked at Damon for a moment before quickly getting into her car.

When Damon closed the door, he looked at me with a smirk.  
"Just leave her alone." I said before walking around from him. He started to follow me as I walked towards my car. "And leave me alone."  
"How can I do that when you said you'd help me open the tomb?" Damon asked as he followed me.  
"That didn't mean we would actually have to talk during the process. I'll find my way to open the tomb and you can find your way." I stood next to my car before turning towards Damon. "May the best vampire win."  
"Oh, it's a competition now?" He asked as I opened my door.  
"Just the best vampire will be able to get it open first." I smirked at him through my open car window.  
"It would go faster if we work together."  
"Yeah, I'll tell you everything and then you go behind my back."  
"Not very trustworthy, are you?"  
"I am. Just not with you." I looked at him before starting my car and driving off.

* * *

I was at home, in my room when my phone vibrated.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"_Hey." _ Bonnie said through the other end. "_Do you want to come over to Elena's for a girl's manicure night?"  
_"Um... sure." I sad before moving into a sitting position. "I mean I'd have to ask but I'm pretty sure I can."  
"_Okay. I don't think Elena would mind if you just come in the front door."  
_"Okay, I'll see you later then." I said before hanging up. I tossed my phone onto my bed before speeding downstairs.

"Chelsea." Dylan said. "You scared me." I couldn't help but smile.  
"Then my job here is done." he smiled at me before I looked at my mom, who was just getting something out the refrigerator.  
"Can I go to Elena's?" I asked. "Bonnie wants me to go over there for a girl's night."  
"Go ahead." I smiled. "Just come home before midnight." I nodded my head before speeding up to my room. I'm not sure if they like me using the vampire speed, but it was kind of nice.

I grabbed my nail stuff and put it in a small bag before heading out.

* * *

I was unsure about walking straight into Elena's house, but I decided to anyway. When I opened the door, I saw Elena and Bonnie in the kitchen.  
"Hey." I said as I walked to them.  
"Hey." Both Elena and Bonnie said. I set my bag next to their bags on the table before going to the kitchen island.  
"So I've been thinking," Bonnie started to say ", maybe you should hold onto the necklace." I looked at Bonnie with a slightly shocked look. The doorbell rang, which Elena went to answer. I watched her answer and saw Stefan. They both went on the porch and then I turned to Bonnie. "Here." She said as she took the necklace off. She held it to me in her hand.  
"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded her head.  
"It's better off with another witch until I can decide what to do about Emily."  
"Okay." I said as I reached for it. When I touched it it felt like a surge of power went through me. I looked at Bonnie and her expression was the same as mine. I let out a breath before taking the necklace from Bonnie.

I put the necklace around my neck before the night went on.

* * *

_Most of the night went fast. Elena came back in from talking with Stefan. Not long after, Caroline came over. Bonnie told her that she gave me the necklace, which I could tell made her a little mad. Somehow we brought up the fact that Bonnie had been being haunted by Emily's ghost. At first Caroline was skeptical about it but then she had an idea for a séance. I knew that it was a bad idea, but we went through with it anyway. _

_I know that we had candles out and the lights off the give the whole séance feeling in Elena's room. I remember wearing the necklace and then somehow it disappeared off of my neck. When Elena turned the lights on, we found it on the floor of the bathroom. I went to get it and that's when things started to get fuzzy. I remember being in the bathroom when the doors closed by themselves._

* * *

The next thing I remember clearly was smoke coming from the ground and a very pissed off Damon. He ran towards me and stabbed me with a stick, very close to my heart. Stefan managed to get him off of me before I fell to the ground. I felt weak.  
"Stefan." I said before he bent down next to me.  
"It's very close to your heart." He put his hands around the stick. "I"m going to pull it out." I gave him a nod before he quickly, but carefully, pulled the stick out from me. When it was out, I could immediately feel my body start to heal. I sat up and saw Elena and Bonnie standing behind Stefan.  
"Are you okay?" Elena asked with concern on her face. I nodded my head before looking towards Damon. He looked at me with sadness, madness, and regret. We looked at each other for a moment before he started to walk away. I slowly got up and looked at Elena.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Emily possessed you or something." Elena said. "She had you destroy the crystal." I brought my hand to my neck and noticed that the necklace was gone.  
"Why me? Why not Bonnie?"  
"You had the necklace," Stefan said to me ", and you're more powerful than Bonnie."  
"How?" Bonnie asked. I looked between Elena and Stefan before looking at Bonnie.  
"Elena should be the one to tell you." I said before bringing my hand to where Damon stabbed me. There was no hole, which meant it was completely healed. I looked at them for a moment before walking in the direction that Damon went in.

I walked and eventually found Damon sitting on a big rock.  
"I'm sorry." I said in a whisper, knowing he could hear me as I got closer.  
"I almost kill you and you're sorry?" Damon asked with a sad tone.  
"I'm sorry that the crystal is destroyed." I decided to sit next to him. "I actually wanted to get that tomb open."  
"We can't now." He said. Neither one of us spoke for minutes before he spoke again. "I'll leave now."  
"No." I said in a whisper. "There has to be another way to open it." I said after realizing what it could have meant when I said he shouldn't leave. "There is alway a way around spells."  
"Why do you want it open so bad?"  
"I made a promise to a friend." I didn't mention that the person I made the promise to Anna. I promised her that I would help get her mom out.

* * *

I went back to Elena's and got my car before returning home.  
"It's late." My mom said once I got in.  
"Well, being possesed by a 145+ year old dead witch will make a person late." I said before going straight to the kitchen for a cup of water.  
"What do you mean possessed?" My mom asked with concern in her voice.  
"Emily Bennett's spirit possessed me and had me destroy the crystal that could open the tomb." I turned to my mom. "Is there any connection between Emily and I? Beside that we are both witches?" She took a deep breath before stepping towards me.  
"In our grimiore there is some information about Emily. It says that before she arrived in Mystic Falls, she gave birth to twins. One of the twins lead the line of Bennetts stayed here in Mystic Falls, while the other moved north. To Wisconsin."  
"Does this mean... "  
"We are part of the Bennett bloodline."

* * *

**~ I know that in the episode, Bonnie is the one to get possessed by Emily, but I ended up switching that when I got to that point in the chapter.  
~ I almost ended the chapter with the conversation with Damon and Chelsea, but I squeezed in the part of the Bennett's being connected with Chelsea.  
~ For those of you that didn't already know, Chelsea is part of the Bennett Bloodline. I wanted to explain it in here for those that haven't read '_What's Hidden Underneath'_.  
****  
~ I want to start typing the next chapter in two days or so, but I want to have the chapter planned first. I know how I want the next chapter to end and the chapter for '_Bloodlines'_ to begin, but I don't know what else to have in the chapters. I like to plan them out first. I find it easier to type a chapter that's planned out... especially with the stories that are based along the TV story line. **

**~ I also started a new story, even thought I told myself I wasn't going to post a new story until the start of next year. **

~ **Now off to finish chapters for '_Deep Within_' and '_You Can Never Forget_'**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	10. The Turning Point

**~ I was going to have this a shorter chapter, but I got carried away when I wrote the beginning.  
~ Two people don't make a direct appearance in this chapter, one of the two will be in the next one :)**

**~ I am uploading this chapter while watching Doctor Who, so you can blame the show for the sort of late update. You can also blame the fact that I started to watch all the TVD episodes from the beginning. I already have the first 6 episodes of season 1 done... and if watch them the same way I did before, I'll be done with season 1 next week and done with all three seasons before season 4 starts.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~Chelsea's POV~**_

I opened my eyes before slowly sliding out of my bed. This morning, I was actually in a good mood, which I hoped would last all day. Usually in the morning I would feel tired, but I felt awake and good. I shifted through my dresser until I found a light green tank top and a pair of jeans before going into the bathroom.

I never contacted dead people before and after last night I wasn't so sure. What happened was probably just because of the crystal, but I was still skeptical about doing it again.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my head to find Anna sitting on my bed.  
"I'm going to a hotel." She said as I picked some earrings.  
"Don't you like me?" I fake pouted as I forced the earrings in.  
"No, you're a complete nuisance." She said with a smile, which meant she was joking. "It would be better when my mom gets out that I wouldn't be staying somewhere that she would have to be invited in." I looked at Anna's expression and something clicked in my mind.  
"You have a plan." I said. Her head nodded.  
"The more people trying to find a way to open the tomb, the more chance we will be able to get it open."  
"You're smart in your old age." I said before turning to the mirror, trying to decide how to style my hair. "But getting around the spell would require a witch who's willing to open it."  
"I wonder where I can find one."  
"I don't know." I said as I put my hair into a ponytail. "I actually want to meet your mom though." I said before I turned towards Anna.  
"Good, because I was going to make you meet her anyway."  
"It sounds like I don't have a choice."  
"Nope." She said popping the 'p' before getting up off the bed. "You're my only friend."  
"There's also Katherine."  
"Yeah, but she doesn't count because I haven't seen her since 1983 and I've known you since you were five."  
"And it's been the worst 12 years of my life." I said with a smile, joking with Anna.  
"With friends like you, who needs enemies?" Anna gave me a hug.  
"You have to call or text when you find something out about the tomb."  
"Same with you." She said as she pulled away from the hug. I gave her a small smile before she walked out of my room.

I looked back to my mirror and decided to put some makeup on. It's not something I do too often, but I wanted to. I just put a little bit of eyeshadow and blush.  
"Why are you painting your face?" Dylan asked as he stood at the bathroom doorway.  
"Because I want to look ugly." I said sarcastically.  
"You don't have to put makeup on your face to look ugly." I couldn't help but scoff at my brother.  
"Gee, thanks." I smiled as I turned towards him.

I started to walk towards my closet, opened it, and looked at the freezer.  
"It's okay." He said, which made me look towards him. "You need it now." I gave him a small smile before slowly opening the freezer and pulling out a blood bag.  
"I never thought about having to drink this before having children." I said softly. I always wanted children. My plan was to wait until they were adult age before becoming a vampire. That way I would know what it's like to raise kids, have a taste of a human life before becoming a vampire. I knew what would happen to me when I took some of Anna's blood when Damon was on the porch. I knew what would happen when I would become a vampire, but I couldn't help but miss the things that I could do.  
"Hey." My brother said softly before carefully taking the blood bag from my hands. He placed it on my desk before hugging me tightly. "Just because you can't have your own children doesn't mean you can't have any."  
"It wouldn't the same." I said, holding back tears.  
"That shouldn't make a difference." We just stood there for minutes in each others arms. "You can always take care of my kids."  
"You can't have kids, you're a guy." I managed to say. He let out a chuckle, which made me smile through my tears.  
"You know what I mean." He pulled away and I wiped my tears. "You are my sister and just because you're a vampire now, doesn't mean I love you any less."  
"Thank you." I smiled, letting the tears flow again.  
"This is probably bad timing, but I'm leaving later. I have to get back to my girlfriend." I just gave him a small nod before hugging him again.  
"Don't be a stranger."  
"Wouldn't dream of it." He pulled away and gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking out of my room.

I grabbed the blood bag off of my desk and drank it slowly, while making sure I wouldn't be late for school. My mind wanted to drink the whole bag fast, but I remember that Anna told me to control it. If I can make myself used to drinking slow from the bags, I could handle the hunger if I were to drink from a person.

* * *

I walked into school with sunglasses on my head, like a headband. It was probably useless, since my hair was in a ponytail, but it helped to keep stray hairs out of the way.

I stood at my locker, making sure I had my books for the first half of the day.  
"So Chelsea," I heard Tyler as he leaned against the lockers next to mine ", what time should I pick you up tonight?" '_Such a jock'_ I thought.  
"I was planning on getting a ride from Elena." I lied. It's not that I didn't like Tyler. He seems like a nice guy, but he can come off as a cocky jerk.  
"Okay, then I'll meet you here." He said before walking away. I made sure I had everything in my backpack before I started to walk away.

"Chelsea." I looked behind me and saw Elena and Bonnie. "How are you doing?"  
"Good considering Damon stabbed me." I said to Elena.  
"Elena told me everything." Bonnie said. "I can't believe that you're a vampire." Bonnie whispered 'vampire'.  
"I'm also a witch." I whispered to Bonnie. "I was born like that. Which reminds me." I looked at Bonnie. "I was talking with my mom last night and she said that when Emily Bennett gave birth, she gave birth to twins. One twin stayed here and the other one moved up north." I looked between her and Elena. "The twin that stayed here lead to your family and the other one lead to mine." Bonnie looked at me with shock and surprise.  
"Does that make us related?" She asked. I nodded.  
"We are like cousins."  
"Supernatural cousins." I gave Bonnie a small smile before looking to Elena. "Can I get a ride to the career night? I told Tyler that I'd get a ride from you and I don't really want to ride with him."  
"Sure." Elena said with some unsureness in her voice.  
"Thanks."

* * *

The school day went fast. I could tell that Bonnie was a little freaked out about vampires being real, but you couldn't really blame her. With how Damon acted towards her and not wanting to be a witch in the first place, it's surprising how she wasn't really scared.

When I got home I found that my freezer was full. My mom said that while I was at school, Anna stopped by and re-filled it. I had a feeling that something might happen so I decided to have another blood bag before Elena picked me up.

On the way to the school, she gave me the heads up about another vampire being in town. She told me that Stefan told her during the lunch break.

* * *

I was looking around at some of the booths with Tyler. He insisted on holding my hand, which after a while I was comfortable with. We stopped in front of a booth that was for comic drawings. I looked at the pages as Tyler flipped through them. When he stopped at one I looked at it. It looked like it was a bald super hero going for a punch.  
"I drew this." He said, which made me surprised.  
"It's good." I said as I admired it.  
"I know." Tyler said with a cocky smirk.  
"There are some out there that are better though." I said, hoping it would deflate his ego a bit.  
"I doubt it."  
"While you think about that, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I slipped my hand from his before I walked away.

* * *

The career night began to feel boring when I realized that I'll never be able to have a career. Sure, I'd be able to have jobs, but never something that would last more than a couple of years. I would have to move when people realize that I don't age. I'd be older, but they wouldn't know or be able to tell. Anna never really stayed in one place too long, so it wasn't a problem for her. It would be for me though because I tend to stay in a place where I know my way around. That was the only reason that I was against the move to Mystic Falls, but once I got here, I liked it. Not just because of the friends that I've made but I also like it better here.

* * *

Sometime during the night, Tyler went home, leaving me at the school without him. Elena had texted me, telling me that she was going to the Boarding house with Stefan, but that was awhile ago. I have been at the school, by myself, when I noticed I forgot something in Elena's car. I slipped out the school and made sure no one was looking before I decided to speed off the boarding house.

* * *

I got to the boarding house and saw Elena coming out in tears.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, but she kept going towards her car.  
"I have to go." She said before opening the drivers side door.  
"No." I said, which made her look at me with confusion. "You are not driving like that." I took the keys from her hand with force. "Get in the passenger seat." I said before slipping into the driver's seat. Elena got into the passenger seat and buckled up just as I started the car.

* * *

I drived Elena's car with her in the passenger seat in tears. I decided not to bug her on what happened because if she wanted to talk about it, she would have said something. We drove for a while before a person appeared in the middle of the road. I turned to avoid him, but he went against the car. After that I had no control. The car flipped over with me and Elena inside.

When the car stopped, I looked over to Elena, who was coughing.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and I turned my head towards the now broken window. I saw footsteps walking towards us.

* * *

**~ Although Stefan and Damon don't make a direct appearance in this chapter, Damon will be in the next chapter. I'm not 100% sure about Stefan, but we'll see how it goes. **  
**~ Chelsea/Damon fans will be pleased with what I have planned for the next chapter. **

**~ Please check out my other stories and share what you would like to see in future chapters. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	11. Bloodlines Part 1

**~ I decided to split _Bloodlines_ into two chapters, mainly so I could update. There was also some other things that I wanted to put in this chapter, but they will be in Part two.  
~ I know it's a late update, but I got the newest Sims expansion pack (for those that didn't know that) and that along with my best friend have been sort of distracting me from writing. I will still continue to write, no matter how distracted I get.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I drove Elena's car with her in the passenger seat in tears. I decided not to bug her on what happened because if she wanted to talk about it, she would have said something. We drove for a while before a person appeared in the middle of the road. I turned to avoid him, but he went against the car. After that I had no control. The car flipped over with me and Elena inside.

When the car stopped, I looked over to Elena, who was coughing.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and I turned my head towards the now broken window. I saw footsteps walking towards us. I tried to focus on the person, hoping that it was a vampire. Elena screamed just before the man sped away. "We have to get out of here." I looked at my seatbelt and thought if I could rip it off just before Elena screamed.  
"How ya doing in there?" I turned my head to Elena's window and saw Damon.  
"Damon?" I asked.  
"You two look stuck." He said as he looked at the two of us.  
"It's my seat belt." Elena said. "I can't get it."  
"Let me get you out of there." Damon stuck his head in to check the both of us.  
"I think I can undo them, just make sure Elena won't get any more injuries." I said. Damon nodded his head.  
"Elena," Damon said ", I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that." He said as She placed her hands on the roof of the car, which was under us. "You ready?" He asked before giving me a nod. I closed my eyes and focused on Elena's seatbelt first. When I knew she was free, I focused on mine. Within seconds it was loose and my head it the roof of the car. "Are you ok? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" I heard Damon asked Elena as I slowly got out of the car.  
"Uh-uh." I could tell from Elena's heart beat that she was going to faint.  
"Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena." Damon said to Elena as I slowly stood. "Elena, look at me. "  
"I look like her..."  
"What?" Damon asked before Elena fainted in his arms. I slowly and carefully stepped up next to him and placed my hand on Elena.  
"She's okay." I said after a moment. Damon looked at me after making sure Elena was safe in his arms.  
"Are you okay? I nodded my head.  
"Yeah, I think so." I let out a breath.  
"Follow me." He said before walking away with Elena in his arms. I looked back at the car and then looked back at him. '_I could run home'_ I thought. My parents knew that Elena drove me, so if I showed up home without coming out of her car... they might start to think something. '_Just go.'_ A voice in my head said before I started to follow Damon.

* * *

I followed Damon to his car, where he carefully placed Elena in the front seat. After he closed the door, he turned to me.  
"I could take you home, if you want." Damon offered, which surprised me.  
"No." I said quietly. "I'm coming with, just to make sure Elena's okay." He gave me an understanding nod before opening the back door for me. "Thank you." I said before slipping in.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep in the back of Damon's car. Once he started driving and I closed my eyes, I started to drift asleep. His back seat was comfortable, which let me drift into a deep sleep. Usually I don't fall asleep in cars, but considering what has happened in the last twenty-four hours I didn't want to much of anything else.

* * *

It seemed like I was sleeping for a long time before I started to open my eyes.  
"It looks like sleeping beauty is awake." Damon said. When I opened my eyes more, I noticed that Damon was looking at me through the mirror.  
"Just keep your eyes on the road." I said as I slowly moved into a sitting position. "Where are we?" I asked after noticing Elena was sleeping in the front seat.  
"Georgia."  
"Why Georgia?"  
"You didn't expect me to take two damsels in distress back to their houses, did you?" I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. '_I've never been to Georgia'_ I thought as I looked at the fields as Damon drove. I leaned my head against the window, just watching everything that passed us by.

After a few minutes, I could see Elena start to move out the corner out of my eye.  
"Morning." Damon said, glancing to her.  
"Where are we?" Elena asked.  
"Georgia." I said without looking away from the window.  
"Georgia?" Elena asked in disbelief. "No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, where are we?"  
"Seriously, we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?"  
"I, I..."  
"There's no broken bones. I checked." Damon said.  
"But my car," I moved my head towards Elena to see her trying to sit up more, "there was a man. we hit a man. But then he got up and who was that?"  
"I don't know." I said. "But I'd like to know."  
"Where is my phone?" Elena asked as she try to find it on her. "OK. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!"  
"Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Damon as he started to pull over.  
"You're the one that put her in here." Damon didn't reply as he slowed to a stop.

When Damon stopped, he got out of the car. He got out his side fast and pushed down his seat.  
"Wanna stretch your legs?" He asked, which I just nodded. To my surprise, he helped me out of the car until I was standing on my own.  
"Thanks." I said before looking over to Elena, who was bending over. He sped over to her side and looked at her.  
"Hey." He softly said to he.  
"I'm fine." She said, which made him back away defensively. "We have to go back." Elena took a couple of steps away from Damon.  
"Oh come on." Damon said just before Elena turned back around. "Look. We've already come this far." I rolled my eyes.  
"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia." Elena said. "My car is wrecked. I have to go home." She glanced at me, when is when I noticed slight bleeding in her head "This is kidnapping." She said as soon as she turned back to Damon.  
"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon glanced at me with a smirk.  
"Don't bring me into your little fight." I said before Elena spoke to Damon.  
"You're not funny." Damon's smirk disappeared. "You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia."  
"We're in Georgia." I said to Elena.  
"Without your magical little necklace, I might add." Damon said. "I can very easily make you...agreeable." I rolled my eyes.  
"You wouldn't get the chance." I said to him.  
"What are you trying to prove?" Elena asked.

Almost a second after the sound of phone ringing started to come from Damon's pocket.  
"That's my phone." I said and then another phone started to ring.  
"And my phone." Elena said.  
"Why do you have our phones?" I asked. He pulled out the phones, ignoring us.  
"It's your mommy." He said to me before tossing me my phone. "And your boyfriend." Damon said to Elena, who didn't want to answer. I walked away from them before answering my phone.

"Hi mom." I said, almost quietly.  
"_Chelsea, why are you in Georgia?"_ She asked worriedly. '_I forgot... witch'_ I thought. '_How could I forget my mom is a witch?'_  
"I don't know." I honestly said to her. "I was driving Elena home and a strange vampire was in the middle of the road, causing us to crash and then Damon came..."  
"_Damon's with you?"_ I looked over my shoulder to see Damon talking into Elena's phone.  
"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about. Elena and I are both safe and okay."  
"_You're not weak or hungry?"  
_"No. I had a feeling yesterday that something was going to happen. Besides, if Damon tries anything, I can just pop a few brain vessels."  
"_You should come home and go to school."  
_"I don't think I could run home from here and," I looked behind me and Damon and Elena ", I'm not sure if I trust leaving Damon alone with Elena."  
"I heard that." Damon said to me.  
"Good." I said to him before turning my attention back to my phone. "I can make sure nothing goes wrong."  
_"Okay."_ My mom said after a moment of silence. "_Just come back in one piece and make sure no one dies."_  
"Okay. I love you mom."  
"_Love you to." _She said before I hung up. I slipped my phone into my jean pocket.

"Look. No one knows where me and Chelsea are." Elena said to Damon.  
"My mom does." I said, taking a few steps closer to them.  
"You told her?" Damon asked.  
"Yes I told her." I said. "She must have used a locator spell to find out where I was when I didn't come home last night."  
"Can we please just go back?" Elena asked.  
"We're almost there." Damon said.  
"Where is there?" I asked.  
"A little place right outside of Atlanta." He said to me before turning his attention to Elena. "Oh, come on, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes."  
"Am we gonna be safe with you?" Elena asked Damon after glancing to me.  
"Yes."  
"You promise not to use compulsion on her?" I asked Damon, stepping arm's length from Elena.  
"Yes." Damon said to both me and Elena.  
"Can we trust you?" Elena asked.  
"Get in the car." He looked from Elena to me. "Come on."  
"Take that as a yes." I whispered to Elena, knowing Damon could hear me, before walking towards Damon.  
"Get in." He said to me.  
"Okay, okay... don't get your fangs in a twist." I said and could feel his smirk as I got into the back seat of his car.

* * *

**~ I am sort of watching the episode as I write this chapter and I noticed that in that Damon's car is one door and had the top up... so I made a way around Chelsea being in the back seat. Hopefully his car actually does that so I wouldn't be wrong about that.**

**~ I didn't originally have Chelsea's mom calling her planned, but I decided to have that instead of Chelsea listening to Damon and Stefan.  
****~ With what I do have planned, there will be Chelsea/Damon moments, despite Elena being with them.**

**~ I'm pretty sure I don't have a Chelsea/Damon couple name, even though I've been writing for them for a year. What do you think their couple name should be? **

**~ _Bloodlines Part 2_ should be up next week, if not I will try to get it up as soon as I can. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	12. Bloodlines Part 2

**~ This update is up later than I wanted, but it's longer than I wanted. I hope that makes up for it.  
~ I've already started to write season 4 for Chelsea, even though season 4 hasn't started yet. I might post that after season 4 starts... even though this story (which is seasons 1 and 2 since season 3 is already up) won't be done until sometime next year...  
~****Before I bore you with a long author's note... here's the chapter ****Bloodlines Part 2**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_

I was sitting in the back seat of Damon's car. Elena was sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window. Damon kept tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, which could get annoying.  
"So, where's her car?" I asked Damon, glancing into the mirror.  
"I pulled it off to the side of the road." He said, to the both of us. "I don't think anyone will bother it."  
"What about that man in the road?" Elena asked. "Was he a...?"  
"From what I could tell. Yeah." Damon said without taking his eyes off the road.  
"You didn't know him?"  
"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him." Damon said.  
"It's not like we all hang out at the vamp bar and grill." I said, which earned a smirk from Damon. "Besides if there was one, Damon probably wouldn't go to it."  
"What makes you say that?" Damon asked me.  
"We'll knowing you and what I've learned about your diet, you'd go to a regular bar and take a bite from a few of the people."  
"Sounds like you know him." Elena said.  
"Just a little bit." I said before looking out the window. My mind started to go over all the things that Anna had told me about Damon.

* * *

I looked out the window as Damon turned the corner.  
"Where are we?" Elena asked as Damon came to a stop.  
"You brought us to a bar?" I asked as I looked out the window. "Damon, we're not old enough." I said as he made is so I could get out of the car. "They're not going to let us in."  
"Sure they will." He winked at me which made me roll my eyes. '_I should have thought about that'_ I thought when I realized what he meant. I looked at Elena, who was now standing by my side. "Are you two going to stand there all day?" Damon asked, which brought my attention back to him. I slightly rolled my eyes before I started to follow Damon into the bar.

When we walked in I could feel something. Elena stood next to me when Damon and I stopped a few feet from the bar. The person behind the bar looked at us with a slightly surprised look.  
"No. No, it can't be." She said before sliding over the bar. I looked at Damon through the corner of my eye and saw that he was smiling. "Damon. My honey pie." She pulled Damon's head to hers and they kissed. I looked at Elena, who was sharing the same awkward look. I looked back at Damon just in time to see him pulling away with a smile.  
"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" I asked Damon.  
"You'd think I forgot about you?" Damon asked, which made me roll my eyes. "This is Chelsea and Elena." He looked from the woman, to me, finally to Elena and back to the mystery woman. "This is Bree."  
"Come on." Bree nodded her head towards the bar. "Take a seat." She said with a small smile towards me before we all sat at the bar.

Elena sat down first and then Damon sat down next to her. I decided to sit on the other side of Damon.  
"So I get you by my side." Damon smirked at me.  
"Just be happy your brain isn't popping." I said as Bree started to pour drinks.

"Listen up everybody!" Bree said to the whole bar. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness." She placed a full shot glass in front of me, Damon and Elena. "Drink up." Bree said before her and Damon drank from their glasses. Damon looked at me with an expression that was telling me '_Come on, drink. It's not gonna hurt'_. I just rolled my eyes and drank from the shot glass.  
"Ugh." I said after I swallowed it.  
"Come on, it's not that bad." Damon said to me. I just rolled my eyes.  
"So, how'd he rope you in?" Bree asked me after filling up my shot glass.  
"I'm not roped in." I said. '_I'm not dating him'_ I thought. "Actually, I..."  
"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped." '_Okay...'_ I thought. "Either way, just enjoy the ride." Bree said before re-filling Damon's shot glass.  
"So, how did you two meet?" Elena asked. '_Thank you Elena.'_ I thought with a small smile.  
"College." Bree answered.  
"You went to college?" Elena and I both asked at the same time.  
"I've been on a college campus, yes." Damon said, glancing at me.  
"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman I met this beautiful man," Bree looked at Damon as she began to tell us how she met him, " and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."  
"You're a witch." I said out loud before I could realize it.  
"Yeah." Bree said slowly. "How'd you know?"  
"Because..."  
"She's a witch." Damon said, interrupting me.  
"But you're... "  
"Like him?" I asked, not saying the word 'vampire'.  
"How?" I just shrugged my shoulders.  
"I prefer not to question it." I said before reluctantly downing the shot glass.  
"Anyway," She said, shaking her confusion away ", he changed my world, you know."  
"I rocked your world." Damon said with a smirk. I held back the urge to roll my eyes.  
"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" She asked me. "But mostly he's just a walk away Joe. So, what is it that you want?" '_He wants Katherine'_ I thought.  
"I'll tell you later." He said before drinking from his shot glass.

* * *

About an hour later we had ordered cheeseburgers, fries and sodas. My cheeseburger was almost half gone, mainly because I didn't have anything for breakfast.  
"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine." Elena said when she spoke. "Does that make me part vampire?"  
"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try." I rolled my eyes at Damon. "No. If you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."  
"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" Elena asked worriedly as she ate a fry.  
"Kinda creepy if you ask me." I elbowed Damon, even though I knew it wouldn't do anything. "Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" Damon asked Elena before taking some of her pickles. While he was distracted I took some of his fries, which didn't go unnoticed by Elena. Damon looked at me and I pretended to be innocent.  
"Don't take my fries." He said before taking a few of them back.  
"Don't turn your head away from your plate." I said before taking the fries back.  
"How can you two even eat?" Elena asked the both of us, which brought my attention to her. "If technically you're supposed to be..."  
"Dead?" I asked, which made Elena nod.  
"It's not such a bad word. As long as we keep a healthy diet of blood in our system, our bodies functions pretty normally." I gave Elena a '_He's right'_ look before I bit into my cheeseburger.  
"This nice act. Is any of it real?" Elena asked. I was curious, but before Damon could answer, Bree came with a beer for him.  
"Here you go." She said as she took the empty one away.  
"Thank you."  
"I'll have one too." I looked to Elena with slight confusion. "Time out, remember?" For 5 minutes? Yeah, well that 5 minutes is going to need a beer." I mentally shook my head. '_Aren't most humans supposed to go along laws?'_ I thought before Bree gave Elena a beer.  
"There you go." Bree said as she handed Elena a beer bottle. "And for you." She said before placing one in front of me.  
"Thanks, but I'm not going to drink." I pushed it away.  
"Oh, Come on Chels." Damon said with a smirk. "It helps the cravings."  
"I know. That's what you said before, but unlike some people, I don't want to get drunk." I took a sip from my soda. "I'm not going to drink more than what I have already after the last time."  
"Live a little." I couldn't help but give Damon a glare. "No, pun intended." I rolled my eyes before putting my attention back to my food. "Have a little fun."  
"But that would involve making someone's brain pop." I glanced at Damon, who had an entertained grin on his face. I looked away, not wanting Damon to persuade me into drinking the beer.

* * *

It seemed like a couple of hours later when Elena was drunk. I wanted to ignore her drunk self, but she was being too loud. Everybody around me was trying to drink shot glasses faster than each other.  
"Come on, have a shot." Damon said to me. "Don't be a party pooper."  
"Too bad." I said as Bree refilled everybody's shot glasses.  
"Ready... Go!" Bree said. Everybody drank their glasses as fast as they could, but in the end Elena was the fastest.  
"That's 3." I looked towards Elena, who was looking at Damon. "Do you need a bib?" She pouted at him.  
"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol."  
"You could." I said. "But where would be the fun in that?"  
"Whatever." Elena said before turning towards the people next to her. "All right. Who's next? Another round, Bree?"  
"Wanna join?" Damon asked in a whisper in my ear. I pretended not to hear Damon as I looked at Elena.  
"Honey, you should be on the floor." A girl said to Elena.  
"I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like, way up here." Elena jumped up, reaching her hand up in the sky. It was amusing how entertaining drunk people are.  
"All right." Bree said as she started to re-fill the shot glasses. "Here you go."  
"One for me to Bree?" I asked, mainly because I was slightly thirsty. She gave me a nod as she got a shot glass.  
"I finally wore you down?" Damon asked in a whisper as he brushed some hair behind my ear.  
"If that's what you want to think." I said when Bree pushed the shot glass towards me with a small smile. I couldn't help but start to get a bad feeling, but I shook it off as I drank the shot.

* * *

Out the corner of my eye I could tell it was dark out. Elena had to answer her phone and exited the bar because it was noisy. Damon kept pushing drinks on me and even though I didn't want to give in, I had a few.  
"At least you're having fun now." I rolled my eyes at Damon.  
"Who said that?" I said to him.  
"Oh, you know you are." I couldn't help but look at Damon.  
"And what if I'm not?" He smirked.  
"Because you're with me and I'm full of fun."  
"So killing me was fun?" I asked which made his smirk slowly disappear. I looked away just as Bree stepped in front of Damon, glancing at us.  
"Hey," Bree said to Damon ", where's your girl?"  
"Right here." Damon said, which made me roll my eyes.  
"She meant Elena." I said before focusing my hearing in the direction that Elena had gone in. There was no noise, which made me concerned. "Something's wrong." I said to Damon before slipping off my stool. There was no noise and I should be able to hear at least her heartbeat. I walked out of the bar and I knew Damon was right behind me. My eyes went straight to the ground, where Elena's phone was laying. Damon picked up her phone and looked around. My eyes looked around before I felt something. "I think she's this way." I said before walking away with Damon on my trail.

* * *

Damon and I walked, looking for Elena. I was trying to find her with using my witch powers and Damon was probably listening for her.  
"I think she's this way." I said before walking towards where I could hear a heartbeat.  
"Chelsea, Damon, no." I looked to see Elena before being knocked down to the ground.  
"Ow." I said before getting hit again. It did hurt a little, but I decided to stay down, hoping the person would back off. I think it worked because he hit Damon and hit him a few times.  
"What the hell?!" Damon asked. I turned my head towards him, but still staying down. The man sped towards a close building and grabbed a container of gasoline. '_Vampire'_ I thought '_How many vampires have a grudge against him?'  
_"No!" Elena said before the mystery vampire looked towards her. I looked at Damon and tried to slowly get up without raising the man's attention.  
"Who are you?" Damon asked, still on the ground.  
"That's perfect." The man said. "You have no idea." I could tell that he was upset about something.  
"What are you talking about?" Elena asked, not coming closer. "What did he do?"  
"He killed my girlfriend." '_What?'_ I thought. The was he was taking it, it must have happened recently. Vampires don't usually have a relationship with humans, so his girlfriend probably was a vampire. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?" He asked/yelled at Damon while pouring more gasoline on him. He was paying more attention to Damon, which let me slowly stand up.  
"Nothing." Damon managed to say.  
"I don't understand." Elena said.  
"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?"  
"Lexi?" I asked out loud, which brought his attention to me. "You were her boyfriend? I thought you were human." The last time Lexi talked to me, before I saw her in Mystic Falls, she said that she loved a human. She didn't say that she was thinking about turning him.  
"I was."  
"Lexi turned you?" Elena and I asked at the same time.  
"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." He turned from Elena to me. "I'm going to make you know what it's like to lose the love of your life." '_Why does everybody think I'm in love with Damon?'_ I thought as he pulled out a match.  
"Please don't hurt him." I said.  
"You don't get revenge by being soft." When he said that, I knew there was no reasoning with him. I took in a breath and focused on his head. His hands soon went to his head, clutching it on pain.  
"Lexi wouldn't want you to do this." I said without turning my attention away. My focus stayed on him until I knew he was out cold. I turned towards Damon, who was slowly getting up from the ground. "You're welcome." I said before turning towards Elena. "You okay?" She gave me a nod before walking towards us.  
"What do we do now?" She asked.  
"Leave him." I said looking down at his body. "We need to get back to Mystic Falls."  
"I say we kill him." Damon said.  
"No." I said to him. "I promise my mom that no one would die. I say we leave before he wakes up, then no one dies." Damon gave me a small smirk.  
"Let's go." Damon said before turning around. I could feel a look from Elena on the back of my head, but I shook it off.

* * *

The next morning we we finally on our way back to Mystic Falls. Damon had compelled us a hotel room, that had three single beds. When we were there, I called my mom to let her know I'd be back in the morning and that no one died. I didn't tell her that I saved Damon's life, or that I had a few drinks, but I told her everything was okay. There was a feeling that Damon was hiding something from me and Elena, but I ignored it.

I sat in Damon's back seat, with my feet relaxing on the top of the seat.  
"Can you get your feet of the seat?" Damon asked, glancing at me through the mirror.  
"Nope." I said as I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes. "Too much work." Without looking, I knew Damon was smirking.  
"So, why did you bring us with you?" Elena asked, interrupting me and Damon.  
"Well you're not the worst company in the world, Elena. You should give yourself more credit. You to Chelsea." I opened my eyes to see Damon smirking at me through the mirror.  
"Seriously?" Elena asked, which made me smirk.  
"You two were there in the road. All damsel in distress-like." He glanced back at me before looking back at the road. "And I knew it would piss off Stefan. And you two aren't the worst company in the world."  
"I used to be more fun." Elena said.  
"Could have fooled me." I said at her before looking at Damon's reflection. "You know, I saved your life."  
"I know."  
"And don't you forget it." I said before leaning my head against the window and closing my eyes.

* * *

Damon was driving me to my house after dropping Elena off at the boarding house. I decided to sit in the front seat, taking Elena's spot. I didn't really say anything to Damon as he pulled up in front of my house.  
"Thank you Damon." I said before slowly getting out. He gave me a small nod before I started to make my way to the porch. I was about to open it when Damon appeared in front of me. "You shouldn't use your speed in public." I said to him. "What if someone saw you?"  
"You could have let me died when we were in Atlanta." He said, ignoring my question before. "Why didn't you?"  
"Because I promised my mom that no one would die." I said to him. "And I couldn't let you die." A small look of hopefulness appeared on his face. "I couldn't do that to Stefan. He couldn't lose his brother."  
"So, it has nothing to do with you liking me then?" He asked with his usual cocky smirk.  
"Absolutely not." I gave him a small smile. Damon was, okay, but he was the one that killed me.  
"There is another way to get in the tomb." Damon said just before the front door opened.  
"Mom." I said as she looked at Damon.  
"You should come in." She said, not even looking at me. I looked at Damon, who was looking at my mom.  
"Five minutes?" I asked. She looked at me with a curious look. I gave her a nod.  
"Three minutes, not a second later or I'll burst his brain open." I gave her an understanding nod. She closed the door and walked away. I knew she wasn't in earshot.  
"What do you mean there is another way to get in the tomb?" I asked curiously. '_I'm definitely telling Anna about this later'_ I thought. '_She'll want to know about the different ways."  
_"Emily Bennett's grimoire." Damon simply said to me. "It will have a way around the tomb spell."  
"I guess that makes sense." I thought out loud. "She was the one to put the tomb spell in place." I looked at him. "Emily would have a way to undo the tomb spell." Damon gave me a nod.  
"Will you help me open the tomb?"  
"You haven't been paying attention, have you?" I asked Damon. "I am going to open the tomb." He gave a small smile. "Not just because you asked, but because I promised a friend." A small look of confusion appeared on his face. "Even though you did kill me, I will help you." He gave me a small smile.  
"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." I rolled my eyes at Damon before opening the front door. Before closing it, I turned back to face Damon.  
"You will see her again." I said quietly before closing the door. '_He will see Katherine again'_ I thought. '_It won't be in the tomb, because she's not in there._'

I let out a sigh before I walked towards the kitchen.  
"So," My mom started ", what happened?"  
"Not much." I raised my finger to my ear and tapped it, letting her know I knew Damon could hear us. "Just a little road trip to Atlanta." I pulled out a bottled soda from the refrigerator. "No one died, like I promised." I gave my mom a small smile before opening the bottle and taking a sit. I could hear Damon drive away. "We went to a bar in Georgia and had some food. Damon had a chat with the witch that owns the bar, Elena got drunk, and we got into a little trouble." I told my mom the general summary of what happened. "No one died."  
"And you're okay?" I nodded my head.  
"Just a little hungry. I'll go upstairs and drink a little. Maybe even take a nap." I said before walking towards the stairs.

I couldn't help but feel some sadness for Damon. He thinks that Katherine is in the tomb, but she's not. Anna told me she saw her was in 1983. _'He's in love with someone that doesn't want him'_ I couldn't help but think.

* * *

**~ I w****anted to make sure that there was Damon/Chelsea bonding in this chapter, especially with the chat with them at the end. I think that the two of them will started to get closer, especially for what I have planned at the end for '_Founder's Day'_. **  
**~ This story is officially halfway through season one.  
~ I hope that the readers for this story will also read '_Deep Within_', which is another story of mine. It's lacking in reviews, so I'd hope you'd check out that story.  
**

**~ The next chapter will be more of a filler chapter with Damon and Chelsea moments. I'm also thinking about adding Anna in it.  
~ I'm thinking about their couple name being Chamon. It's the only one that is unique that I can think of. If you have any other ideas, please tell me. For those of you that haven't read '_New Girl in Mystic Falls_' Chelsea's last name is Hale. If you want to create a couple name using their last names (Salvatore and Hale) don't be afraid. If there are a lot of idea's, I might have a poll with the different couple names. Also, if you want, I don't have one for Chelsea and Klaus. It would be easier for late season 2 and season 4 if they also have a couple name.**

**~ I am going to try and update '_The Salvatore Sister' _and '_Things Change'_ this weekend. I will try to have an update for this story by the end of next week. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	13. Unpleasentville

**~ It feels like a long time since I updated this story. I blame the total of nine current stories that I have. **  
**~ Although this is season one (and later season 2) for Chelsea, Season 3 is already up and completed (except for the alternate ending) and I started season four earlier today. The season four timeline will have the episodes split into two, just like season 3. **  
_  
storylover3: This chapter will, more than likely, have random dialogue for Chelsea. I think Chelsea might imply some things to Damon about what he may or may not find in the tomb. Since Anna and Chelsea are friends, and in 'Fool Me Once' is when the tomb opens... Damon will more than likely confront the both of them... possibly at the same time._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_

I was laying in my bed, sleeping. I was having a wonderful dream where I had children, a wonderful husband, a nice huge house, and I wasn't caught up in vampire business. That's when something started to happen. There was a ring, that wouldn't go away no matter how much I tried to ignore it.  
"Finally." I whispered after the beeping stopped. The silence was short lived when it started to ring again. "Ugh." I reached over my bed and grabbed my phone off my bedside table. "What?" I asked grumply into the phone.  
"_Is that any way to treat your best friend?"_  
"Anna?" I asked, still tired. "Why are you calling? It's only," I checked my phone ", six thirty."  
"_And you should already be up."_ She said as I slowly moved into a sitting position.  
"And I could have slept till seven."  
"_But then you wouldn't have time to talk about how to get the tomb open."  
"_That reminds me. Damon told me some stuff yesterday that I wanted to tell you." I said tiredly as I rubbed my eyes.  
"_I'll text you my hotel room number and then after you are ready, come over."_  
"I'm going to take my time though, seeing as you woke me up early."  
"_Bring a blood bag or two." _She said before hanging up. I set my phone back down. I knew it was useless to try to go back to sleep, so I slipped out of my bed and got ready for the day.

* * *

I wore a pink Tshirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers.  
"You're up early." My mom said as I walked into the kitchen.  
"Anna called me." I said as I looked for a box of cereal. "She wants me to go to to her hotel room later." I turned towards my mom and put the box on the counter. "I was thinking that you could call me in sick and I could skip a day of school and spend it with her."  
"You have that decade dance thing at school tonight."  
"I never liked going to dances." I poured some of the cereal into a bowl. "Besides with no boyfriend, I have no reason to go."  
"What about Tyler?" My mom asked. "You could always ask him."  
"I don't know. I would have to get a dress and I don't know for sure if I want to go to the dance with Tyler."  
"What's wrong with Tyler?" I shrugged my shoulders before getting milk from the refrigerator.  
"He seems nice, but I don't know."  
"Just think about it, but if you do decide to go, then I'll give you some money for a dress." I poured the milk in and quickly put it away.  
"I doubt I'm gonna go." I said before eating some cereal.  
"You never know." She said like she knew I was gonna go anyway. I couldn't help but give her a small smirk as I ate my cereal.

After I was done with breakfast, I went up to my room. Anna had texted me her hotel room number, which I quickly memorized. I made sure I put two blood bags in my purse for her before I left my house.

* * *

I walked in front of the door and listened. There was a little sound inside, which made made me know Anna was inside. I focused on the door handle and unlocked it with magic before entering.  
"Oh, no." I looked and saw Anna on a bed.  
"Well, if that's how you are going to treat me after a month, I'll just go back home." I said with a smirk.  
"You know you're my best friend."  
"I'm your only friend."  
"And that's what makes you the best one." I couldn't help but smile as we hugged.  
"I brought you some blood bags." I said when we pulled apart. "I also have some news about the tomb." Anna gave me a small smile.

* * *

Anna put one blood bag in the mini-fridge and we shared the other one. We both sat on the same bed and talked.  
"So, what's happened since I left?" She asked before taking a sip.  
"Well, I accidently crashed Elena's car and ended up going to a bar with her and Damon." I explained to her. "When he brought me home, he told me that Emily's grimoire will say how to open the tomb." Anna gave me a nod.  
"I know." She said. "I've been looking for it." She handed me the bag before she started talking again. "The location should be in Jonathan Gilbert's journal."  
"So all you have to do is get the Gilbert journal, get the grimoire, and I can open so you can get your mom." She gave me a nod.  
"It's not going to be easy though."  
"When are things ever easy?" I asked before handing her the blood bag.

* * *

I had spent almost the whole day with Anna. She told me that she had turned Ben, a former student who works at the Grill. She had another helper named Noah, who had a fascination with Elena. He was the one that was in front of Elena's car when I crashed it. I pulled up in front of my house and saw Damon sitting on the porch with a box. '_What does he want?' _I thought to myself before getting out.

"You like to make me wait, don't you?" He asked.  
"I didn't know you were here." I said as I walked up the stairs.  
"The vampire that made you crash Elena's car is showing up at the dance." He said to me. "We need vampire muscle."  
"I don't like dances, sorry." I said as I opened the front door.  
"What girl doesn't like dressing up?"  
"I never said I don't like dressing up." I said as I leaned against the doorway towards Damon. He was still standing on the porch because he never got an invitation. "I just don't like dances."  
"You danced at the founder's party."  
"That's because Tyler asked me as a date. I wouldn't have gone otherwise."  
"What you need is a date and then you'll go to the dance?" Damon asked with a small smirk.  
"And a dress." He handed me the box and I slowly opened it.  
"I did a little shopping." He said as I looked at what was inside. It was a purple dress with a pair of black slip-on shoes. "And if you need a date..."  
"Why would I want to go on a date with you?"  
"Because I got you a dress."  
"But why would you want me to be your date?"  
"Well, you said that you wouldn't go to the dance without a dress or a date. I gave you a dress, which means all you need is a date." I couldn't help but smirk.  
"But why you?"  
"Would you rather stay home by yourself?"  
"You really know how to get people to do what you want, huh?" I said with a slight chuckle.  
"So, you'll go?"  
"Only because the dress can't go to waste." I gave him a small smile. "I'll be down after I get this on." I closed the door and walked up to my room.

* * *

I walked into the school while holding hands with Damon. It felt strange holding the hand of the man who killed me. I never thought that I would be on a date with him in a dress that he got.  
"Why would the vampire show up here?" I asked Damon, even though I had an idea. Noah had a fascination with Elena and being a vampire he would stalk her to the dance.  
"I don't know." Damon said. "Why would an unknown vampire be chasing Elena?" I could tell that there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"I don't know Damon. Why would a vampire be chasing a human?" We walked into the gym and immediately started towards Stefan and Elena.  
"If he needed blood, there are other people here." '_But not other ones that look like Katherine'_I thought as we got to Stefan and Elena's side.

"Hey Chelsea." Elena said. "I didn't think you would come."  
"Who can pass up an opportunity to wear a free dress?" I asked.  
"Let's get a drink." She said before I started to follow her towards the punch bowl, where Bonnie and Caroline were at.  
"Having fun?" Elena asked Caroline.  
"No, but this took about 2 hours," She said as she gestured at her outfit ", so I'm at least staying half of that."  
"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked as she peered behind me.  
"I got bribed into being his date." I said as I got a drink.  
"How did that happen?" She asked me. I shrugged.  
"It was either sit at home watching movies and doing homework or be his date and wear this dress." '_Which happens to be one of my favorite colors'_ I thought to myself.  
"So what is this, like, a foursome now, you two and the Salvatore brothers?" I held back a chuckle when Caroline spoke.  
"No." I said.  
"If I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon." Elena said to both Caroline and Bonnie. "It's not like I can kill him."  
"There's a thought." Bonnie said.  
"I'll help." Caroline tapped her cup against Bonnie's.  
"Me to." I said with a small smile, knowing Damon could hear me. If they were serious, I wouldn't do it because even if he did kill me, he still has family.

After five minutes of talking with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline, Damon walked up to us.  
"Hi, Bonnie." He said. "Wanna dance?"  
"I'm out of here." Bonnie said before taking a few steps away before Damon appeared in front of her.  
"Please give me another chance."  
"Back off, Damon." Caroline said before walking away with Bonnie.  
"Where are they going?" Elena asked me.  
"I don't know." Damon said before I could say anything.  
"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked Damon as he walked up behind me and Elena.  
"I was perfectly polite." Damon said with a smirk. He glanced towards me before looking at Elena. "Elena... Would you like to dance?"  
"I would love to." She said to him before turning towards Stefan. "May I have this dance?" Stefan held out his arm and Elena took it. I knew from Damon's expression that she was smiling at him. After they walked away he turned to me.  
"Would you like to dance?" Damon asked me with a smile.  
"I have to seeing as I am your date." He smirked before holding out his hand. I slowly took it and let him lead me to the middle of the gym.

* * *

Damon and I were dancing, pretending to be an actual couple.  
"So, have you gotten any closer to getting the grimoire?" I asked, looking behind him.  
"Not yet." He said. "Have you got any luck?"  
"No." I said without mentioning that Anna told me where to look. "Did you think I would come here with you?"  
"I knew you would." I saw him smirk out the corner of my eye. "Someone like you who's new to the town and being a vampire, shouldn't be all alone on a night like tonight."  
"So, you don't want me to be alone?" I ended up asking with slight confusion.  
"I killed you." He said before looking into my eyes. "A date is the least I could do." Damon looked into my eyes for a minute before looking away. I knew by just that, that he was being honest with me.  
"Thank you." I said before the slow song started to become an upbeat song. I couldn't help but be entertained when he started to dance with what I think were moves from the 50's.

* * *

After a while, Damon left me on my own. He started to confuse me. He killed me and yet he's being nice to me. '_Is it just because I'm helping him?'_ I asked myself. _'He's going to be disappointed.'_ I looked into my cup of punch. '_If he's being nice for real, then I have to tell him something'_ I finished the cup and slowly walked out of the gym and into the hall.

I listened for him, hoping to find out where he was.  
"_Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?_" I heard his voice and sped towards it.  
"_No."_ I heard another person say before he groaned. I walked into the lunchroom and saw Damon and Stefan standing over a person with Elena watching them.  
"Forget about me?" I asked before speeding to Damon's side.  
"The grimoire." The person in front of us said towards Damon.  
"Where is it?" Damon bent down next to him after Stefan twisted the broom handle that was inside him.  
"Check the journal." He said. "The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." '_He's working with Anna' _I couldn't help but think. '_Who else would know about the journal?'_ I  
looked up towards the hall and saw a flash of Anna before she disappeared.  
"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked a couple of seconds after Anna disappeared.  
"Who else is there?" Damon asked.  
"No. You're gonna have to kill me." He said before Stefan took out the handle and rammed it into his heart. '_That has to be Noah'_ I thought as I watched veins covered his body.  
"What do we do know?" Elena asked when Noah's body was limp on the floor. "How are we going to find the others?"  
"He had to die." Damon said.  
"But..."  
"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan said before we all heard a noise from the hall. "Go, we've got this." Stefan said to Damon before he guided me out

"Why are you taking me?" I asked before he sped from my side. '_Really?'_ I asked myself before slowly walking in the direction he went.  
"I'll take you home." Damon said after a minute when he appeared back at my side.  
"Where did you go?" I asked.  
"Nowhere special." He said before we walked out of the school.

* * *

I was sitting in Damon's passenger seat again. The trees passed us by and I couldn't help but think of what might happen once the tomb was open.  
"You shouldn't be surprised." I said to Damon as I looked out the window.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"If you don't find what you want." I said, giving him a vague hint that he might not find Katherine in the tomb.  
"And what would that be?"  
"Just something really old." '_From what Anna told me, Katherine is old'_ I thought just before Damon pulled up in front of my house. "Thank you for the date Damon." I said before getting out of his car.  
"You can keep the dress and shoes." He said when he appeared next to me on my porch.  
"Why?" I asked, sensing something behind his words.  
"Can't a guy give a girl clothes?"  
"If the guy was nice... yeah."  
"So, you're saying I'm not nice?" He faked a hurt expression before I opened up the door.  
"Good night Damon." I said before walking into the house. I looked outside to see him walking away as I closed the door.

* * *

**~ I didn't want Chelsea to say 'Hey, Katherine's not in the tomb' to Damon, but she did give him a very broad warning about what he may or may not find in tomb. She's still going to keep secrets from him, but they will learn about them in a few chapters. **  
**~ I have the next chapter written out and I can say that Damon learns something about Chelsea. **

**~ Please check out the season four timeline for Chelsea...which should have the second part of the first episode up tomorrow. **  
**~ The next chapter won't be out for about two weeks, but '_Deep Within',_ '_Things Change', _and_ 'The Salvatore Sister' _should all be updated during the wait.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	14. Children Of The Damned

**~ This chapter has come out a little later than I planned, but it's a little longer.  
~ Right now, I'm also working on 'The Rager' chapter(s) for Chelsea, which is the story '_Changes Within'_.**

**~ In this chapter, Chelsea is mainly with Anna, but Stefan, Elena, Damon, and Ben are also in it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

Two days had past since my 'date' with Damon. He actually seemed nice, but I knew he could be bad. It was something that my mom didn't agree with, especially since I told her about the decade dance. She didn't like Damon because he was the one that killed me and, in a way, turned me into a vampire. Although it was Anna's blood in my system, Damon was the one to snap my neck.

I was laying in my bed, sleeping. There was no school and I wanted to sleep in. It would always be enjoyable for me, even if I was a vampire. My phone started ringing, so I blindly reached for it.  
"What now?" I asked, thinking it was Anna.  
"_And good morning to you."_ Damon said on the other end.  
"What do you want?" I grumply asked him without opening my eyes.  
"_Nice to know you're so grumpy in the morning." _He said and without even seeing him, I knew he was probably smirking.  
"That's because I was trying to sleep. What do you want?"  
"_World peace."  
_"Could have fooled me." I sat up in my bed. "What do you really want?"  
"_Just letting you know you're on Grimoire duty."_  
"Why?"  
"_Emily Bennett was a witch and you're a witch."  
_"Oh, really? Please tell me more." I said sarcastically. "How did you even get my number?"  
"_I stole it from my brother's phone."_  
"Of course. I'll look for the Grimoire today and if I find it, I'll let you know." I hung up before he had any chance to say anything else. I put my phone back on the bedside table and let out a sigh.

* * *

It had actually took me awhile to decide what to wear for the day. Usually on days where I don't have school, I just toss on some random matching clothes. I ended up just tossing on a pair of black sweats, that I forgot I had, and a light purple tank top. Before going in for a blood bag, I noticed a jean jacket that I hadn't worn since I got it. I decided to pull it out and wear it for the day.

After I had drank the blood bag, I went downstairs to have some food.  
"Breakfast sausage." I said when I walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. "It smells good."  
"You're in a good mood." My mom said.  
"Breakfast sausages are one of my favorite foods, so why wouldn't I be?" I pulled out some soda from the refrigerator.  
"Anna told me what happened at the dance."  
"I didn't mind what happened." I opened the soda and started to drink it.  
"You watched a vampire get killed."  
"You're so protective mom." I tried to take one of the sausages from the pan, but was hot. "I am going to be around that stuff. You'll have to get used to it." My mom let out a sigh.  
"I understand that you are still getting used to being a vampire, but I don't want you to be around the violence."  
"I'm a vampire mom." I said when she started to put the sausages onto a plate. "If I don't get used to it now, then when?"  
"Just eat your breakfast and then you can go do whatever." I just let out a sigh before grabbing a fork and picked up a few sausages. I kept them on the fork as I walked upstairs to my room to get my purse and keys before leaving.

* * *

I was walking to the hotel room that Anna was staying at. The sausages were all gone, so I had put the fork into my purse. The closer I got to the door, I the easier it was for me to hear inside.  
"_Hey, it's me again. Anna."_ I heard Anna say._ "Soccer chick And fooseball champion. I'll be at the grill later, if you want, you know, a rematch, or whatever."_  
"_Who are you calling?_" I heard a different voice ask her. I used my magic to unlock the door, which I know Anna more than likely heard.  
"Jeremy Gilbert." Anna said as I opened the door. I quickly closed it, thinking that the other person might be Ben.  
"You're not, like, into him, are you?" He asked Anna.  
"Maybe she is." I said to him, which made both of them look at me.  
"Yeah and maybe you're into Damon." Anna said back to me, which I tried to ignore.  
"You must be Chelsea." He held out his hand, which is when I realized that he only had a towel around his waist.  
"Yeah," I shook his hand and a feeling of knowing he was a vampire shot through me ", and you must be Ben." I couldn't help but look towards Anna. "You didn't say he was cute."  
"You didn't say I was cute?" Ben asked Anna as I walked towards the bed.  
"Don't sound so offended." Anna said as she continued to look through a book. Ben opened up the curtain a little, but got burned and quickly moved away.  
"Damn it!" He shook his hand.  
"Dude, you gotta stop doing that." Anna said without looking up.  
"I know." Ben said as I looked at him. "I just, I keep forgetting."  
"You're new." I said with a slight shrug. "You'll get it."  
"How long will it be before I can walk in the sun?" Ben asked Anna.  
"Maybe after we open the tomb, Chelsea will make you a ring." Anna said, glancing up.  
"I _might_ make him one." I said as I looked from Anna to Ben. "It all depends." I looked at what Anna had in her hands. "Is that the Gilbert journal?"  
"Nope." Anna said as she looked through it. "But I'm going to get it later." She closed the journal and got off the bed.  
"Here." Anna handed a bottle filled with blood to Ben. "Drink. I don't want you getting itchy around the witch. She can sense if you're weak."  
"Do I need to know?" I asked curiously.  
"Just a little back-up plan." Anna said as Ben took a sip from the bottle.  
"When can we go hunting again?" He asked her. "This tastes old. I want fresh blood."  
"When we get that tomb open, you can hunt anyone you want. For now, just stay focused on Bonnie while I try to get the journal back from Jeremy's teacher."  
"Why does he need to occupy Bonnie?" I asked. "I already agreed to open the tomb for you."  
"Like I said Chels, she's just part of the back-up plan." Anna said as she looked at me. "And you should know that spells are stronger when more than one witch does it." She stood in front of the bed. "I'll go and get the Gilbert journal." She started to walk towards the door. "Watch him Chelsea."  
"Okay mom." I said, jokingly. When she left Ben sat on the bed next to me. "Go put some clothes on." I said before looking through the journal that Anna was looking through before.

* * *

After reading through the whole journal and watching some TV, Anna finally came back.  
"Finally." I said. "Ben almost started to flirt with me."  
"Hey, don't blame me." He said as came out of the bathroom. "I have to do something when there is nothing on the TV."  
"There is only nothing on because it's off." I said before Anna sat next to me.  
"I got the Gilbert journal." She held it up before she opened it.  
"I'm going to get some fresh air." I said as I stood from the bed. "Here's a fork." I said as I took the it from my purse. "Entertain yourself." I tossed it to Ben.  
"How am I supposed to do that with a fork?" He asked me.  
"Figure it out." I said with a shrug before walking out of the room.

I didn't go too far away from the hotel. I only went far enough that I would be kind of on my was a slight breeze, which felt good against my skin. The sun was shining bright, which brought my mind to my ring. I held up my hand and looked at it. The stone in the middle actually shined when the sun hit it, even though most Lapis didn't. My phone rang from inside my purse, bringing my attention away from the ring.  
"Hello?" I asked when I answered it.  
"_Hello to you to Chelsea."_ Damon said.  
"Oh, it's only you." I said as I leaned against a tree. "I haven't found the grimoire yet."  
"_That's okay."_ He said with calmness in his voice. "_We are having family night."  
"_We?"  
"_Me, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna. Although Stefan is missing out."_  
"Okay... why are they letting join family night?"  
"_It was my idea."_ Damon said before I started to go back towards the room. "_You're missing out to."_  
"I'm busy. Grimoire duty, remember? Besides, I think I'm close to finding it." I said, not telling him that I would be able to look into the Gilbert journal to see where the Grimoire would be. "I gotta go." I said before hanging up on him and slipping my phone back into my purse.

There was still a light breeze which brought a scent of hot dogs. '_Yum'_ I thought before I started to walk towards a hot dog stand. Before I got in line, I made sure I had some money in my purse.

* * *

After getting three hot dogs, I went back to the hotel room. I put the wrapped hot dogs in my purse before opening the door.  
"I got some food." I said as I closed the door behind me.  
"Good." Ben said.  
"Wrong food." I said before taking a hot dog out of my purse. "Here." I tossed it to him, which he caught. "I got one for her to if she wants to take a break from reading." I tossed one onto the bed, which landed on the other side of the journal. She moved it to the side and continued reading the journal. I took the third one out and started to eat it as I sat down on a chair near the window.

* * *

I was laying on the bed, looking through the journal as Anna finally started to eat the hot dog I had brought her earlier.  
"Anything?" Ben asked as he put on a hoodie.  
"Not really." I said without looking away from the journal.  
"Jonathan Gilbert mainly wrote gibberish." Anna said after swallowing a bite of the hot dog. "This is cold." She said to me, referring to the hot dog.  
"Well, if you would have ate it before, it would have been warmer." I said, glancing at her before looking back at the journal. "Some people just shouldn't journal." I mumbled to myself.  
"I thought this Gilbert was the brains." Ben said to Anna.  
"Don't you have a date?" Anna asked.  
"Yep." He said. "Wish me luck." I knew that Ben tried to get closer to Anna, but she pushed him away. I looked up at the two of them before he left the hotel room. It was now dark out, so he wouldn't burn from the sun.  
"This is actually interesting." I said to Anna. "The stuff that I can make out."  
"I lived some of that." Anna said to me as she ate the hot dog.

* * *

I was now alone in the hotel room and had finished the journal. From what I put together Giuseppe Salvatore, who I figured was Stefan and Damon's dad, was who had the grimoire. He was dead, so from what I read, it might have been buried with him. I didn't call or even text Damon to let him know. I was in the bathroom and was about to go out when I heard the door open. My mind told me it wasn't Anna, because she said that she would text me to let me know when she was on her way back. For a minute I considered going into the other room, but I hear no noise. I closed my eyes and focused my hearing on the room.  
"I can tell you're there." A voice said. '_Damon'_ I thought. '_Why would he be here?'_ "Come out before I get you." I took a deep breath before opening the door.  
"Didn't expect me?" I asked after seeing his reaction and I could feel my pocket vibrate, but I didn't answer it. I walked towards the bed and picked up the Gilbert journal.  
"Why are you here?" Damon asked as I laid onto the bed.  
"Oh, just to find the grimoire." I said as I pretending to read the journal. "How'd family night go?" I asked just before the door opened.

I lifted my head to see Anna being held against the wall by Damon. They were holding each other's throats.  
"Ok, I give up." I closed the book and stood from the bed as Damon coughed. "Damn. You're strong for a little thing."  
"She is older than you." I said, which made Damon look at me.  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." Anna said to Damon.  
"How do you know her?" Damon asked me, referring to Anna,  
"I've known her since I was five... give or take a few years." I said as I leaned against the wall near Anna. "How do you think I survived when you killed me?"  
"It was my blood in her system when you killed her Damon." Anna said, which made him slightly surprised.  
"How long have you been here?" Damon asked Anna.  
"I arrived around half-past comet..."  
"... right on my front porch." I said with a small smile.  
"And I watched you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." Anna said to Damon.  
"How did you know about the spell?" Damon asked Anna, but looked at me.  
"Don't look at me." I said. "She's the one that told me about it." I nudged my head towards Anna.  
"I didn't say much back then," Anna said ", which means I heard everything."  
"So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?" Damon asked Anna.  
"I like to stay hidden." Anna said. "And there were others doing my dirty work."  
"Like Logan Fell?" Damon asked as I looked between the two of them. "Thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me." I found myself smirking.  
"Logan was an idiot. We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass." '_Her and Noah'_ I thought. I didn't think Ben would have given Logan blood. He burned himself before. "I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die." Anna finished.  
"What did want with the Fell journal?"  
"She thought that it held the location of Emily's grimoire." I said to Damon.  
"I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this..." She picked up the Gilbert journal "...he gave it to your father. So now you're going to help us find it."  
"Why would I help you?" Damon asked as he took the journal from Anna.  
" 'cause you and I both want that tomb open." Anna said. "And unlike you, I have a witch that's willing to help."  
"What are friends for?" I asked Anna, patting her back.  
"Sorry." Damon said as he looked at the both of us. "I work alone." He looked at me for a moment before leaving. I let out a sigh before grabbing my purse and following him.

* * *

I caught up to Damon, before he was able to get too far away.  
"Just wait a minute." I said, which made Damon stop.  
"Why are you following me?" He asked, slightly angry.  
"Because I read the journal and I know that if they gave your father then he would still have it." I said. "I don't care if you think you work alone. You are going to need someone to open the tomb and I doubt Bonnie will help you."  
"Don't get in my way then." Damon said, pretty calmly.  
"Okay." I said before he walked away and I followed him.

* * *

I followed Damon through the cemetery. He seemed to figure out where to go after I had mentioned what I read. I could start to hear voices and then I saw them.  
"Well, what do you know?" Damon asked when we saw Elena and Stefan. "This is an interesting turn of events." Stefan and Elena both looked at me before Stefan looked at Damon. I noticed that Stefan had the grimoire in his hand.  
"I can't let you bring her back." Stefan said to Damon after getting out of the grave. "I'm sorry."  
"So am I." Damon said as he looked at his brother. I just stood there, hoping not to get pulled into their argument. "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."  
"You're not capable of trust." Even though Stefan was looking at Damon, his eyes flickered towards me. "The fact that you're here means that you read the journal And you were planning on doing this yourself."  
"Of course I was going to do it by myself, " Damon said in anger towards his brother ", because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan." I couldn't help but feel some sadness towards Damon. '_Should I feel sad for the person who killed me?'_ I asked myself. "But you..." Damon looked towards Elena. "You had me fooled." I looked at Elena and saw the guilt in her eyes. "So what are you going to do now?" Damon looked at Stefan. "Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."  
"You won't kill her."  
"I can do one better." Damon said to Stefan before speeding over to Elena. He held her, bit into his wrist and made her drink his blood. "Give me the book, Stefan or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have another vampire girlfriend." I took a small step closer to Damon.  
"Let her go first." Stefan said as Damon pulled his wrist away from Elena's mouth.  
"The book!"  
"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me." I couldn't help but notice the emotion in Stefan's voice.  
"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"  
"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan slowly put the grimoire on the ground. Damon slowly released Elena, who hurried towards Stefan. Once she was in his arms, I bent down and picked up the grimoire. Stefan and Damon both noticed that I had it when I started to walk towards Damon.  
"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, which made Elena look at me.  
"I told Damon that I would help him open the tomb." I said calmly to Stefan and Elena.  
"You can't help him." Stefan said to me. "He doesn't deserve your help."  
"I don't care what you say Stefan." I said after taking a deep breath. "I told him that I was going to help him a while ago. Besides, I had plans to open it anyway." I turned toward Damon and ended up walking away from Stefan and Elena with him.

* * *

**~ I wanted Chelsea to be in the hotel room when Damon arrived there and I wanted her to be in the scene at the end. I just had to made sure it went together. :)**

**~ What do you think will happen in the next episode? How will Damon act towards Chelsea when he pieces together that she knew Katherine was never in the tomb? Do you think Chelsea will have known that Anna will kidnap Elena?**

**~ I don't know if Mystic Falls has food stands, but I decided to put them into this chapter... just for Chelsea (:**

**~ I started a new story called '_Becoming Reality'_, which only has two chapters right now. Hopefully, those that haven't read it will and review it (:**

**~ The next chapter for this story should be out before the end of next week.  
**  
**R&R 'till the next update**


	15. Fool Me Once

**~ It took a little longer to write this chapter. I blame it on me starting to make TVD videos again, that and me somewhat focusing a bit more on my other stories.  
****~ The way I have it planned, there will be one more update for this story until 2013, mainly because I want to try my best to finish '_Deep Within'_ before the end of the year. (Please check that story out if you have time :) )**

_storylover3: She won't know at first that Anna kidnaps Elena, but she does find out. As for Damon... I think that with her part in opening the tomb and that technically she did warn him, he might not be as upset with her as he will be with Anna and Pearl._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I was sleeping on a couch. It wasn't very often I slept on one, but it was comfortable. For some reason I was tired and I fell asleep quickly. There was a smell of coffee and blood started to fill my nostrils.  
"Wakey wakey little witchy." I made a tired moan and yawned before slowly opening my eyes. I noticed that I was at the Salvatore boarding house, in the library. Damon was kneeling towards me, holding a cup.  
"Why are you being nice?" I tiredly asked him.  
"I'm not nice." He said as I took the cup from his hands.  
"You let me sleep here, brought me blood... you're being nice." He sat down on a chair and looked at the grimoire. "I can't believe I fell asleep reading that." I said after taking a sip of the cup. Emily's grimoire had some interesting spells, most of them I already knew. I knew how to cause vampire pain in their brain and how to make fire with water but I didn't know how to make sunlight jewelry, or some of the other stuff in the grimoire. "Emily really knew her stuff."  
"Yep." Damon said, popping the 'p' I quickly drank the rest of the cup. "Someone was thirsty."  
"A little." I sat up. "Can I use your kitchen? I want to make something to eat."  
"Go ahead." Damon didn't raise his head from the grimoire.

I brought the cup with me as I entered the kitchen. Compared to the kitchen at my house, it was huge. I put the cup in the sink and went straight for the refrigerator. My eyes skimmed it and realized that they had a lot of food. I went straight for the eggs, wanting to make scrambled eggs.

* * *

After I ate I had decided to go back into the library, where Damon was still reading the grimoire.  
"Still reading?" Damon didn't give a reaction as I sat back down on the couch. I decided to go into my purse, which was on the floor next to the couch. I fished out my phone and noticed that I had missed calls and texts from both my mom and Anna. My mom's texts were just '_Where are you?'_ and _'Are you okay?'_. Anna's were similar.  
'_Are you okay?' 'Did you get the grimoire?' _and '_Your mom is worried.'_ I couldn't help but smile a little, knowing that my mom was worried. Yesterday morning, it didn't seem like she was too happy, but that could have been just me.  
"Have you found the tomb spell?"  
"No." He said, without looking at me. I let out a sigh and looked around. '_This is probably the longest I've spent here'_ I thought. I never stayed for more than two or three hours, but I actually slept here. My eyes went to the fireplace and I focused. In a few seconds, a fire started. "Don't burn the house down."  
"Like I'm going to do that." I watched the flames. "They won't go out of the fireplace unless you make them, but I would recommend stopping the fire before it goes that far." I turned my head and saw Stefan walking in the room. "Hey Stef." He ignored me and looked at Damon.  
"Anna took Elena." My eyes went wide.  
"What?" I asked, not believing that Anna would do that.  
"I got that from your 600 voicemails." Damon said to Stefan as I picked up my purse.  
"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" Stefan asked Damon as I stood from the couch.  
"Well at least you know you'll see her again."  
"Could you be anymore of an ass?" I asked Damon before speeding off to Anna's hotel room.

I sped right in and closed the door behind me. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Elena on the bed, looking at me with slight shock. My eyes were on Anna, who wasn't as shocked.  
"You're mad." She said after taking a good look at my expression.  
"You kidnapped one of my friends." I said, referring to Elena.  
"You know each other?" Elena carefully asked.  
"Her blood was in me when Damon killed me two months ago." I said, glancing at Elena. "Why is Elena here?"  
"It's part of my back-up plan."  
"Why do you even need a back-up plan? I wasn't going to back down."  
"But Damon has the grimoire, right?" I didn't say anything, because he did. That doesn't mean I didn't look through it. "This is your phone, right?" She asked Elena as she went into a bag. Elena stood up, but made sure the phone was out of reach. I couldn't help but watch Anna curiously, wondering why she would really need a back-up plan. Anna dialed something on the phone and it started ringing.  
"_Elena? Are you okay?_" Stefan asked, which made me glance at Elena. She couldn't hear what Stefan was saying, but I could.  
"She's fine. For now." I looked back at Anna. '_None of my friends are going to get hurt'_ I thought. "Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine."  
"_I can get it_."  
"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch." '_Bonnie'_ I thought as I looked around. I didn't see anyone, so I figured that she was in the bathroom. "So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together." When Anna hung up, I stepped up to her.  
"You didn't have to do any of this." I said, looking straight into her face. "I was going to open the tomb, rather it was for you or Damon, doesn't really matter now. He has the grimoire and I was going to open it and I might still... for him. I know you want her out, but he deserves to know the truth." '_Am I really defending Damon to Anna?'_ I asked myself. '_And since when do Anna and I fight?'_ "If you really want your mom, then go there and get her out yourself." Anna's face was filled with shock. "I'm going home." I made sure I had my purse before leaving.

* * *

I slowly walked into the house and saw my mom in the kitchen.  
"Chelsea." She said with a smile before walking towards me. "I was worried."  
"I'm here." I said as she hugged me. "I'm sorry I didn't come home."  
"You're safe." She said as she pulled away. "That's all that matters." I couldn't help but give her a small smile.  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked my mom and she nodded. "If Damon comes over before sunset, will you invite him in?"  
"You want me to invite in the man who killed you?"  
"He doesn't seem that bad. Yeah, I know what he did to me, but he's also been nice. He made sure Elena and I were safe in Atlanta, he brought me a dress for the decade dance the other day and he let me stay at his house last night."  
"Did you...?"  
"No. I slept on the couch in the library, which was surprisingly comfortable."  
"I'll think about it." I couldn't help but give her a small smile.  
"Thank you." I let out a sigh. "I'm gonna take a shower." I said before going upstairs to my room.

When I got to my room I tossed my purse onto my bed and couldn't help but think about the things I've said for Damon. I've, in a way, defended him against Anna. '_Could I feel sorry for Damon?' _He loves Katherine and he thinks she's in the tomb, but she's not. I couldn't help but think that maybe I should tell him that Katherine won't be in there, but he might not believe me. The only reason that I even knew about the tomb and Katherine not being in there was because of Anna, who I was upset with. She kidnapped two of my friends and didn't even tell me because it was part of her 'back-up plan'. '_Why does she even need a back-up plan?'_ All she needed was me to open the tomb, because I had told her, what feels like a long time ago, that I would. I knew she wouldn't come here to apologize or anything because she was too busy with her 'back-up plan'. I sighed at my own thoughts before getting ready to take a shower.

* * *

After my shower, I had changed into black sweatpants and a light blue tank top. I was sitting on the couch with my mom because my dad was at work and it was her day off. My dad almost always worked during the day, so I had spent most of my time with my mom or Anna when I wasn't in school. I was mad at Anna at the moment though. It could have been just because of my heightened emotions, which were stills somewhat new to me, but I didn't bother to question it.

There was a knock on the door, which made me and my mom look at each other. I got up off the couch and answered the door.  
"Damon." I said when I saw him standing on the porch. "Why are you here?"  
"Your help." He said, which reminded me about the tomb.  
"Mom?" I turned my head to see her already standing by the couch, watching us. She started to walk towards us.  
"So you're Damon Salvatore." She said as she stepped up behind me. "The man who killed my daughter." I couldn't help but look at Damon. His expression was unreadable and I was slightly glad that he couldn't come in at the moment.  
"Be nice mom." I whispered, looking up at her. She looked down at me before we both looked at Damon.  
"Would you like to come in?" She reluctantly asked Damon before I stepped out of the way. He took his foot and placed it over the bottom of the doorway. "I will be upstairs." My mom said to me before looking to Damon. "Don't you dare think about hurting her again." She said in a threatening tone towards Damon before walking upstairs.

When my mom was upstairs, Damon walked completely in and closed the door.  
"Nice house." He said as he stepped deeper into the house. "Almost like Elena's."  
"What are you doing here Damon?" I asked him.  
"Do I need a reason?" He asked and I gave him a '_Really?'_ look. "I need to know where Bonnie is."  
"Why? Afraid I'll back out and not help?" He gave me a smirk, which I tried to ignore. "She's should still be with Anna, why?"  
"Her grandmother burst my brain when I asked her."  
"I don't blame her. I mean with the way you've been treating Bonnie." Damon turned towards me.  
"Anna doesn't think you'll help either of us."  
"I'm mad at her right now." I stepped closer to her. "I'm not mad at you, considering what has happened." He stepped closer to me. "It's not like I have complete control over my emotions after two months of turning." I couldn't help but notice Damon was starting to look at me with a curious look. "What?"  
"You've taken to becoming a vampire pretty quickly."  
"It's not like I've had that much of a choice." I looked at Damon, whose fault it was for me becoming a vampire in the first place. "So, when did you want the tomb open?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"There's a party tonight near the tomb. While it's going on I'll need your help to open it."  
"Okay." Damon looked slightly surprised. "It takes a lot for me to back on something I said."  
"I'll meet you there then." He gave me a small smile before going towards the door.  
"Damon." I said, which made him stop and turn towards me. "I hope you remember what I said the night of the decade dance when you brought me home. Don't be surprised on what you'll find in there." He looked at me with slight confusion before he left. '_He's going to find out'_ I thought before I walked in the kitchen to make something to eat.

* * *

I made my way towards the tomb, which to my surprise, I remembered where it was. The last time I was here, Emily had possessed me to destroy the crystal. I was slightly nervous, but I knew that it should get opened. I know that I shouldn't want it open, but if Pearl could get out without bringing out any other vampire out with her, then everything would be good.  
"Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked." I heard Stefan say as I got closer. "We can get down now."  
"Hello everyone." I said, which turned their attention towards me.  
"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, which is when I realized her grandmother was also there.  
"Because despite what has happened, I made a promise to help get it open." I said to her.  
"You left me and Elena with Anna." Bonnie said, which made me let out a sigh.  
"She's stronger than me Bonnie and she happens to be my best friend. Sure, I'm mad at her for taking you and Elena because you guys are my friends to, but I was only turned two months ago. It's not like I have complete control of my emotions." I looked next to Stefan and I noticed something on the ground. "What is that?"  
"It's everything I need to destroy them." He said, which made me slightly worry. '_Pearl is in there'_ I thought.  
"Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?" Bonnie's grandmother asked Stefan just before Damon whistled, bringing out attention to him and Elena.  
"Brother." Damon said to Stefan before he looked to Bonnie and her grandmother. "Witches." He looked at me. "Chelsea." He gave a very unnoticeable smile before going straight for the tomb.  
"Everything okay?" Stefan asked Elena as she got closer to him.  
"I just want to get this over with." She said to him as I started to go in the location that Damon went into. "Are we ready?"  
"Yes." Bonnie said as I walked down the steps.

Damon was already leaning against the wall. I looked at him for a moment before walking around him and leaned against the wall. Bonnie and her grandmother walked down the stairs with Stefan and Elena following.  
"Air. Earth. Fire." Bonnie's grandmother said as she lit the torches. They brought light to the area, which allowed me to see the surroundings better.  
"Water." Bonnie said as she handed a bottle of water to her grandmother.  
"That's it?" Elena asked as Bonnie's grandmother who started to pour it on the ground. "Just water from the tap?"  
"As oppose to what?" I asked Elena.  
"I just figured maybe it'd have to be blessed or mystical or something." I smirked along with Bonnie's grandmother before I looked to Damon and saw him pulling out a blood bag.  
"What's that?" Stefan asked him.  
"It's for Katherine." I looked away, hoping they wouldn't notice the look on my face. "Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering to tap a vein. Admit it. You can't wait to get rid of me."  
"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan said to his brother.  
"We're ready." Bonnie said, which made all of us turn our attention to her and her grandmother.

Bonnie and her grandmother slowly stood up and held their hands. The grimoire was open to the page that must of had the spell was on. They started to chant the spell, but didn't ask for my help. I couldn't help but let out a sigh.  
"What are they saying?" Damon asked.  
"Latin." I said, knowing that most spells are done in Latin.  
"That doesn't sound like Latin." Elena said.  
"I'm the only other witch here." I looked at Elena. "It's Latin." I looked back at Bonnie and her grandmother.  
"What's happening?" Elena asked just as the flames from the torches flared up. Bonnie and her grandmother stopped chanting and the tomb door started to move.  
"It worked." Bonnie said with slight disbelief in her voice. '_That was too easy'_ I thought before looking at her and her grandmother.  
"Of course it worked." Her grandmother said to her, without looking at me.  
"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon asked Stefan, who looked at Elena.  
"I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back." Stefan said to Elena before walking out of the tomb.  
"You ready?" Damon asked Elena.  
"What?" Elena asked Damon.  
"I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon asked Bonnie's grandmother before grabbing Elena's arm.  
"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Bonnie's grandmother said with a threatening tone.  
"You'll bring the walls down even if I don't. Think I trust you?" Damon asked as he held Elena close to him.  
"As much as I trust you."  
"Enough." I said as I looked between Bonnie's grandmother and Damon. "Both of you. We can go on about it all day."  
"Look, he needs leverage." Elena said to Bonnie's grandmother. "He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it." Elena looked from Bonnie to Damon. "I'll go."  
"May I?" Damon asked as he took one of the torches and walked into the tomb with Elena.

When Damon and Elena were in the tomb, I couldn't help but feel nervous. The tomb spell was big and like any big spells, it would take energy from the witch. I looked at Bonnie and her grandmother. They both looked perfectly fine, which made me think that Maybe they didn't take of the tomb spell. _'what did they do then.' _ I asked myself just before Anna came down the tomb stairs.  
"Hey, you're not going in there!" Bonnie almost yelled at Anna as she took a step closer to her.  
"You think you can stop me?" Anna challenged before glancing at me.  
"Bonnie." Bonnie's grandmother said, which made Bonnie step back. Anna bent down and picked up a flashlight. I gave her a small smile as she stepped up to me.  
"I hope you find your mom." I said before she gave me a nod before going in.  
"Why did you let her go in?" Bonnie asked, which made me look at her and her grandmother.  
"Because she isn't coming out, baby." My eyes went wide. "None of them are."  
"I knew something was wrong." I let out with slight frustration, which made Bonnie look at me. "You didn't take the spell off, did you?" When her grandmother's expression didn't change, I let out a scoff. "How can you be so single minded?"  
"They'll all vampires and I have to protect my own." I rolled my eyes at Bonnie's grandmother. "Witches protect each other."  
"Well, if that's the case..." instead of finishing my sentence, I stepped inside the tomb. "I won't be able to come out because I'm a vampire, but in case you forgot I'm also a witch." I made one of the flame grow bigger, just to prove my point. "If that's not enough, my mom told me that one of Emily Bennett's twins led to my family. So that makes us related. If you actually care about protecting your own, get the spell lifted." I was surprised at myself. I put myself in a situation where I might not be able to go home again. '_This isn't like me'_ I thought as Bonnie looked at me with slight shock. "Now I'm going to help my best friend and I just hope that you will let us out, despite us being vampires." I said before I turned around and walked deeper into the tomb.

* * *

I have been walking for what seems like five minutes. As I kept walking, I kept thinking that I should have grabbed a torch before I came in. All I had was my senses. I easily avoided tripping over any of the vampires that were laying on the ground. They all needed blood and I just hoped that I never got that far. I could hear Anna and started to go towards her, without tripping or getting lost.  
"Mother! Mother." I heard Anna just as I got closer. She was bent down next to someone, who I figured was Pearl. "Your boyfriend did this you know?"  
"His father did." Elena said when Anna looked back at her.  
"And Jonathan Gilbert." Anna said as she stood up, momentary glancing at me. "I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life." Anna looked at me. "Chelsea won't agree with this," Elena looked behind her, noticing me ", I had Jeremy all ready to go but you'll do." Elena tried to get away, but Anna blocked her way and bit into her wrist. When I smelled her blood, I took a deep breath, trying not to lose control. Anna pushed her to her mom, who started to drink from Elena's wrist.  
"No, please don't!" Elena said as I stepped closer, just to make sure Elena wouldn't really get hurt.  
"I'm gonna get you out." She whispered to her mom before Stefan pushed past me.  
"Let her go!" Stefan yelled at Anna as he got her away from Elena.  
"Go. I'm right behind you." Stefan said to Elena after he got her away from Pearl. Elena didn't question him as she ran back towards the entrance. Stefan and Anna ignored me and stood, staring at each other.  
"Anna." Pearl faintly said, which turned Anna and Stefan's attention to her. Anna rushed to her mom's side. "Annabelle." I could tell Stefan looked at me as I got closer to Anna, but I didn't care. Anna and Pearl hugged and I couldn't help but feel happy for them, despite me being mad at Anna earlier.  
"Anna." I whispered as I got closer to her. She looked up at me with a small smile and tears in her eyes.  
"You finally get to meet my mom." She quietly said. Pearl weakly turned her head towards me.  
"Hi Pearl." I said before bending down to be equal to the two of them. "I'm Chelsea. 17 years old, but two months as a vampire and Anna's friend." She weakly smiled before Anna and I helped her up. "Are you okay with getting your mom out by yourself?" Anna gave me a nod. "I have to do something."  
"I'll stop over tomorrow so they can meet." I gave her a nod and let her make her way out.

I couldn't help but think about Damon.  
"_She's not here_." I heard Damon say, so I decided to follow his voice.  
_"Damon._" I heard Stefan say. '_It makes it easier if there's two of them." _I didn't focus on the other words they said, but just the sound of their voices. I wanted to make sure they got out before it was impossible for any of us to get out.  
"Damon." I said when I finally got to Stefan's side. Damon turned around and looked at me. "The three of us need to get out of here."  
"It doesn't make sense." He said, ignoring me. "They locked her inside."  
"If we don't leave now. We're not getting out." Stefan said, which Damon also ignored.  
"How could she not be in here?" Damon asked. I knew the answer, but I just wanted to get out at the moment.  
"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!"  
"Damon!" I said in almost a pleading tone. He finally looked at me just before Elena came to my side. "Please." I said and after a moment he gave a small nod. I smiled as he walked towards me and we all made our way out of the tomb.

* * *

Everybody was out of the tomb. I knew Anna was on her way to the hotel room with her mom. Bonnie and her grandmother practically left right after I was out of the tomb, because I was the last vampire in there, that they would allow out. Stefan and Elena were talking and I looked at Damon. He was just standing by himself, probably heartbroken. I sort of knew how he felt. Before I moved to Mystic Falls I had a boyfriend that I thought I loved. I found out he just wanted me for sex, which I didn't give him. He got fed up and I found him kissing another girl. That was about a month before I moved. To find out that the person you really cared for, never loved you is hard. I walked up to Damon, who slowly looked at me. I looked in his eyes for a moment before I hugged him. It wasn't really like me, but I knew how he felt.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered before hugging him for a moment longer before I let go. I looked back at Stefan and Elena before walking home.

* * *

**~ I didn't originally have it planned where Chelsea would actually go in the tomb like she did, but I think it came out good.  
~ I know that you don't see if Damon gets mad at Chelsea or not, but I'd like to see your ideas (besides the fact that I wanted to put this up before I took more time to write it).**

**~ Although Chelsea is somewhat used to being a vampire, she still has some slight trouble with her hunger and emotions. I think that's slightly explained in '_What's Hidden Underneath'_, which is season three and a little bit in '_Changes Within'_which is season four.**

**~ I have some ideas for the next chapter, but there is two things I want to ask. One, should Chelsea have a little visit at the boarding house when Damon is feeding on the sorority girls? Two, would you like to see Chelsea in the room, instead of Elena, when Damon is shirtless when he is in Stefan's room?**

**~ I am going to try to get the next chapter up next week, but the more reviews/ideas, the faster the chapter :)**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	16. A Few Good Men

******~ Yay, another update (:**

**~ The ending is a bit choppy, but I wanted to update this story so I can work on season 4 for Chelsea (_Changes Within_). I want to get it in-line with the show.. so this story will be going on a hiatus until that happens.**

**~ I tried to include some Damon/Chelsea moments. For those of you that have read '_What's Hidden Underneath',_ which is season 3 for Chelsea, then you should somewhat know what happens between the two of them. Same goes for those of you that are reading '_Changes Within'_.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_

I knew that I didn't have school, so that let me sleep later. I knew Anna would be coming over with her mom, but I didn't know when. Her mom would have to be invited in, which meant my mom or dad would have to be home. '_I should probably get up'_ I thought. I opened my eyes and slowly slid out of my bed. '_Should I wear anything special?'_ I asked myself as I walked to my closet. My eyes skimmed the few pairs of jeans that I had in it, a few Tshirts and the one skirt that I had. My hands went towards the skirt and a pink Tshirt. I tossed them onto the bed and grabbed some stuff out of my drawers before taking a shower.

* * *

While I ate breakfast, Anna had texted me to let me know that her and her mom would be stopping over soon. I was putting on some makeup, very little. I didn't put makeup on that often, but I thought that it was an important event so I decided to put some on. My head went towards the hall when I heard the doorbell ring. '_They're here'_ I thought before putting on the finishing touches. My mom was talking with Anna and her mom so I sped down the stairs.  
"There you are." Anna said with a small smile before giving me a hug.  
"It's nice to know Annabell has had people to look after her." Pearl said, which brought my attention to her. She was still standing on the porch, because she hasn't been invited in yet.  
"Thank you." I smiled at her.  
"Why don't you come in Pearl?" My mom asked, basically inviting Pearl in. "We can all talk in the living room." Pearl gave a nod before entering the house.

Pearl and Anna followed me and my mom into the living room. Anna, Pearl and I sat on the couch while my mom sat on one of the chairs. I sat next to Anna, but made sure that Pearl would still be able to see me.  
"It's nice to finally meet you." Pearl said to both me and my mom. "Anna's told me as much as she could since last night, while informing me about this centery."  
"It must be a lot to take in." My mom said, which received a nod from Pearl.  
"There's 145 years worth of stuff Anna has to catch you up on." I said.  
"I gave her a basic outline." Anna said as she glance at my mom and me.  
"She told me about you." Pearl turned her head towards me. "I can't think of anyone else that would be such a good friend to my daughter." I couldn't help but smile.  
"Thanks." I said. "She's been a good friend to me to."  
"She told me that you turned." Pearl's expression became more serious. "She's said that you've been handling it quite well."  
"I guess you could say that. I still have some trouble though."  
"As you know, it takes a while before everything is under control." I gave her a slight nod before Pearl turned her head to my mom.  
"I'll be right back." I said before heading up to my bedroom.

I opened up my closet and took three blood bags out of the freezer. '_I'm glad I have the freezer in there'_' I thought. Pearl has been nice, but I've only met her yesterday and she was still weak from being in the tomb for 145 years. I thought it would be nice if I brought down a blood bag for her and Anna. There was also one for me, just so I wouldn't go crazy if I got too hungry.

I walked down the stairs and saw that Pearl and Anna were still here.  
"Here." I said to Anna as I handed her a blood bag. I also handed one to Pearl. "You've been thirsty for the past 145 years." I said before sitting on the chair that my mom wasn't on.  
"Thank you." Pearl said.  
"I don't think I'm going to get used to you drinking that." My mom said, me frown a little before my phone rang from my room.  
"I'll be right back." I said before flashing up to my room.

When I got to my room, I noticed that Stefan was calling. '_Why is he calling me?' _I asked myself before looking for my sage. I burned it, just so I know my call wouldn't be overheard.  
"I didn't think you'd call." I said, knowing what happened over the last two days. "Is Elena okay?"  
"_She's fine."_ Stefan said. "_But that's not why I'm calling. Damon's been talking about you."_  
"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Why?"  
"_He won't tell me. He's been..."_ He let out a sigh ", _not himself."_  
"I don't blame him."  
"_I wouldn't be calling you unless I was worried about him."_  
"I'll try to be there within the next two hours, but I have visitors."  
"_He'll be in the library.' _Stefan said before hanging up. It was nice to know that Stefan still cared about his brother, even though he did want Damon out of town.

I walked back into the living room, leaving the sage burn in my room.  
"Pearl was just talking about their life in 1864." My mom said when I sat back into the chair. "She was talking about her apothecary store that she ran."  
"Is that like a perfume shop?" I asked, not really knowing what an apothecary store was.  
"More like a drug store." Anna said. "Who was on the phone?"  
"That's private." Pearl said.  
"It was nothing." I said before an image of Damon flashed in my head. '_What is he up to that makes Stefan worried?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself. '_Why would Damon be talking about me?'_. "Would you mind if I left for a few minutes?" I asked my mom and looked at Pearl. "I need to check something out."  
"As long as you're back before lunch time." My mom answered and I gave her a nod. I walked out on the porch. When I knew no one was watching, I sped in the direction of the Salvatore's house.

* * *

I stopped at the front door and straightened out my skirt. '_I should have worn jeans'_ I thought before straightening my hair. The door was unlocked, which was no surprise. '_Stefan said he would be in the library'_ I thought before going towards the room. I saw Damon biting on a girl's neck.  
"Hello Chelsea." He said as he lifted his head. Blood dripped down the girl's neck and from his mouth. "Come to join me in a meal?"  
"They're people Damon." I said, stepping into the room.  
"Don't be a buzzkill Bob." He said, not taking his arms off the girl. "It's not like you're so innocent."  
"I wonder whose fault that is?" He smirked.  
"One bite won't hurt... you." I let out a sigh.  
"I drank from a bag before I came here." I said, not telling him that I barely drank anything from it.  
"Why are you here?" He asked before moving to a different girl, not killing the other one.  
"Stefan said that you've been talking about me."  
"You're worried about me." He said before leaving the girls and walking towards me.  
"I'm not." I said.  
"But you are." I could smell the blood and alcohol on his breath. "I can see it in your eyes." He brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I felt myself back away from him.  
"Are you going to kill them?" I asked, referring to the girls behind him.  
"They will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual."  
"Good."  
"You have to relax. I haven't killed anyone in way too long."  
"Two months isn't that long."  
"Says the baby vamp." Damon said before turning around and going back towards the girls. "It's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want." He said with some drunkenness before biting into one of the girl's neck. I wanted to leave, but there was a part of me that wanted to join in with Damon. "Join me Chelsea." He gestured towards one of the girls. "They don't bite."  
"But you do." He smirked.  
"So do you." He said with his fangs still showing.  
"I'm just going to leave." I said after a minute before I turned around and walked out of the boarding house before he said anything else.

I sped back to my house to see Pearl and Anna still there.  
"That didn't take too long." My mom said after Pearl finished talking.  
"It was just a little thing." I said, not wanting to mention that I saw Damon. I sat back down in the chair and talked with my mom, Pearl, and Anna.

* * *

The day felt like it went fast. Anna and Pearl stayed and had lunch with me and my mom before leaving. After they left, I had told my mom that it was Stefan who called because he was worried about Damon. My mom thought that I'm sympathizing with Damon because I had been in the same situation. My mom wasn't warmed up to the idea of me being around Damon, but she knew I could take care of myself. I did actually feel worried about Damon. It wasn't easy on a person when you find out the person you loved never really loved you back.

I decided to drive to the boarding house. Why? I didn't really know. I parked my car in the boarding house driveway and saw that Elena's car was there to. I got out of my car and walked into the boarding house.

When I walked in, I saw Elena and Stefan in the living room. Elena turned towards me with an upset expression.  
"I'm sorry that Anna took you." I said before she had a chance to say anything. "I didn't think that would happen."  
"She fed me to her mom." She said, with Stefan putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Anna is my best friend Elena." I said, slowly taking a step closer to her. "She's been helping with being a vampire. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead forever when Damon killed me months ago." I let the information sink into Elena before I continued. "She shouldn't have kidnapped you and I know I should have tried to get you out of there because I consider you my friend, but the older you are, the stronger you are." My eyes flickered towards Stefan before going back to Elena. "I'm sorry." She just gave me a small smile and a nod, which I took as an acceptance before going upstairs.

I looked around before going into Stefan's room. I could hear some noises in the room, so I thought that maybe Damon might be in it.  
"Damon?" I asked before he walked out wearing nothing but black jeans and shoes.  
"At your service." He drunkenly said. '_He's shirtless'_ I thought as I looked at him. '_He's also not stable'  
_"You look..." I didn't know how to consciously finish the sentence. If I was being honest with myself, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to finish it.  
"Dashing?" Damon asked as he stepped closer to me. "Gorgeous? Irresistible?" He leaned in closer, like he was about to kiss me, but I stepped back.  
"Drunk. You look drunk."  
"No reason why." He shrugged. "Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"  
"Really?" I asked, looking up from his shirtless chest.  
"Yep."  
"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing how I felt when I found out how my boyfriend didn't really care about me.  
"Never better." He turned towards the mirror and started to put his shirt on. "Yep. What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my new found purpose-how can I help people?"  
"I was just checking up on you." I took a small step towards him.  
"Help a guy out, will you?" He asked when he failed to button his shirt. "Can't get this." After a second of thinking I decided to help him.  
"I think you were right this morning." I said when I began to button his shirt.  
"About what?" I looked up at him.  
"I am worried about you." His expression changed. '_Sympathy?'_ I asked myself. "I know how if feels."  
"I doubt that." I looked back at the buttons, making sure that I wouldn't make a mistake.  
"Before I moved here, I was in love with a guy. At least I thought I was." I let out a sigh, wondering why I was telling Damon before continuing. "I found out he was just using me when I saw him kissing another girl. He brushed it off as nothing, but was hurt. I felt betrayed and I did anything to distract myself." I finished buttoning his shirt. "There, all done." I looked at Damon's face, which looked slightly shocked. It went away when I stepped away from him and started to walk towards the hall.  
"Uhh. I need a bigger jacket." I reluctantly stopped and turned towards Damon. "You know, an occasional frat boy might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit." He looked at me for a moment before I walked out of the room.

I started to walk towards the front door before Elena spoke up.  
"Are you going home?" She asked, which made me turn around.  
"Yeah." I said. "I had nothing else planned."  
"Why don't you come with us to the fundraiser?" She asked. I looked at Stefan, who seemed okay with it.  
"Sure. I'd just have to tell my mom." Elena nodded. It seemed like Elena was okay with hanging out with me, despite what happened with Anna. '_It's probably from what I said before.' _I thought before the three of us left.

* * *

When I got to the grill, I hung out with Elena and Stefan. For some reason, when Damon arrived at the Grill, I started to hang out more towards Tyler. I liked Tyler, but I didn't really see him too much as a boyfriend. _'Maybe he ruined it for me' _I thought. Even though I wasn't paying much attention to it, I knew Damon had been sneaking glances at me. I wasn't sure why though.

When Damon was on the stage, with all the other bachelors, he seemed comfortable. He seemed to soak in the attention that everyone was giving him. I was still concerned for him, I think mainly because of he was dealing with learning that Katherine was never in the tomb. '_He's different'_ a voice said in my head. Damon has been around for 145 plus years, so of course he would handle it differently. '_He's the one that killed you'_ I told myself. '_That's why I can't feel sorry for him'_I took my attention away from Damon for most of the night, even though I knew he was giving me glances.

By the end of the night, I drove Tyler to his house because he had arrived at the Grill with his mom and she was getting picked up by Tyler's dad. Tyler said that he wanted to hang out more with me. We made plans to have a date at the grill within the next week. '_I have to get over what he did to me'_ I thought when I started to think about dating again.

* * *

**~ I think at this point, Damon will start to have a fascination with Chelsea. I have it planned when they will have their first real kiss. One that doesn't involve Chelsea high on blood.**

**~ I have some idea on what to do in '_There Goes The Neighborhood'_, which is the next episode in season 1. It would involve Tyler and Chelsea moments with Damon watching them.**  
**~ I want to have some more Tyler/Chelsea before season 2 starts... because I had originally planned for them to date for a while before she and Damon got together. What do you guys think of that?**

**~ As I said in the beginning, this story is going on a hiatus until I can get '_Changes Within'_ caught up with the show.. or at least one to two episodes behind. I also want to try to finish up my story '_Deep Within'_which is about 3-7 chapters until the end.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	17. There Goes The Neighborhood

**~ This is a shorter Chapter, but I'm going to try and make the next one a little longer.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I woke up pretty early which was sort of unusual for me. The sun was barely shining into my room, which made me tired even though my body wouldn't do back to sleep. I let out a sigh before I slowly got out of my bed.  
"Boo." I looked behind me and saw Anna with a small smile.  
"I just woke up, I don't need a heart attack." I said to her.  
"It's not like it'll kill you." She said and I smiled.  
"What are you doing here this early?"  
"I wanted to to help me check the progress on the vampires that have gotten out of the tomb, remember?"  
"I didn't think you meant this early in the morning."  
"You have school today. It's not like I'm going to ask you to spend your weekend in a house of vampires that are older than you."  
"Because that totally doesn't beat doing homework." I sarcastically said to her. "I'm going to take my time, just because you woke me up."  
"Then you might be late for school."  
"That'll be a horrible thing." I said with a small chuckle before looking for clothes to put on after the shower I was going to take.

* * *

I was with Anna in the house where some of the tomb vampires were staying. My car was parked on the road that was a little bit of a walk away, but it was a nice little walk. Anna and I were both upstairs while she checked up on the vampires progress adjusting to this time period.  
"Hey Beth-Anne." She said to the vampire that was walking up the stairs as we walked down. I knew a few of them by name because Anna had introduced me to them a few days ago. Anna and I walked into a room, where three vampires were sitting on a couch watching TV.  
"What are you guys watching?" I asked, interested on what they had on the TV.  
"Have you guys have been watching the same thing the whole time?" Anna asked as she picked up the remote. "There are over one hundred and fifty channels. It's called a remote control." She held the remote and showed them the channel changing button. "This button changes the channel. Hold it like this." She gave the remote and I just gave them a small smile before Anna and I walked out of the room. It seemed it was like teaching a toddler how to eat properly.

Anna and I walked into the dining room, which was near the back door. We both saw Frederick feeding from the human that owned the house, . I didn't know Fredrick that well, but I didn't like him.  
"Did you get enough sweetheart?" asked him as she put a rag over where he bit. I took a deep breath and slightly looked away. I was used to being around people, but I was still getting used to being close to fresh blood, especially at the distance I was at.  
"For now." Frederick said before looked at me and Anna.  
"Are you two hungry?" She asked. "Did you want a little?" I just shook my head, not wanting to open my mouth.  
"No, thank you Miss Gibbons." Anna said. "Why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest?"  
"She's fine." Frederick said before turning towards . "Aren't you ?"  
"Off course I am. I'm fine." She said before walking away. I pulled my phone from my pocket and checked the time.  
"I'm going to be late for school." I said to Anna and she just gave me a nod. "I'll see you later." I said before turning towards the hall. Before I went out of the room, I stopped and turned towards Frederick. He was looking at me for a few seconds before I started to give him aneurysms. I stopped before he would make any sound. He looked at me with a frustrated look before I left.

* * *

I got to school a little early, despite where I was in the morning. As I was walking towards my locker, I ended up bumping into Stefan and Elena.  
"Hey." I said to the both of them.  
"Hi Chels." Elena said when she saw me.  
"How's Damon?" I reluctantly asked Stefan, slightly worried.  
"He hasn't said a word to me." Stefan said to both me and Elena. "Everytime I try to talk to him he shuts me down."  
"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?" Elena asked.  
"I don't know." Stefan honestly said. "He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean its gotta hurt, right?" I nodded my head.  
"It does." I quietly said, knowing how it feels to have feelings for someone who didn't really have feelings for you. "I'll take to you guys later." I said before they could ask me what I meant. I walked towards my locker and hoped that the school day would help me feel like a normal teenager.

* * *

I was on my way to my car after school when Tyler came up to me.  
"So about our date..." He started to say and I knew where he was going because we had planned to go on a date tonight.  
"The Grill?" I suggested. "Dinner and a game of pool."  
"Sure." He said, slightly disappointed. "I'll pick you up." He said before walking away. I liked Tyler, as a friend, but I didn't see myself having a boyfriend. I wasn't going to tell him that, but he was sort of nice to hang out with.

* * *

When I got home, I knew Anna wasn't going to be there because she was out doing stuff with her mom. My dad was at work so it was just me and my mom. She wanted to make a cake for no reason so I decided to help her.  
"Mom, can I ask you something?" I quietly asked her, unsure if I should even ask her. She just nodded her head and I took a deep breath. "If he didn't do what he did, would you be okay with me hanging out with Damon?"  
"Are you hanging out with him?" She asked me.  
"Once." I honestly said to her. "Not counting the dance and Georgia."  
"Do you like him?" My mom asked, which caught me off guard.  
"No." I said, feeling kind of embarrassed that she asked me that. "It's just with him finding out about Katherine, it's made me thinking about what happened to me before we moved. I know how he feels."  
"He wasn't the one for you." My mom said, referring to my ex-boyfriend. "But if you want to hang out with Damon..."  
"I thought you said he's a bad influence on me?"  
"You've proved that you can take care of yourself." My mom said, which made me smile. "And if something happens between you that ends badly, he'll have me to deal with." I couldn't help but chuckle at her.  
"I don't know if we'd actually get there." I said before the doorbell rang. "I think that's Tyler."  
"Don't be too late." My mom said. "You don't want your dad to eat all the cake before you can have a piece."  
"Okay mom." I said before giving her a hug. "Love you."  
"Love you to sweetie." She kissed me on the top of the head. I gave her a smile before I went outside and went to the Grill with Tyler.

* * *

At the Grill, Tyler and I got along good. We had dinner together, but we each paid our own. There was a point where he went to the bathroom and I looked around the Grill and I noticed that Damon was at the bar. He was drinking with two people and there was a part of me that was worried, but I shook it off. Damon was the person that killed me so I shouldn't feel sorry for him. I knew how he felt though, so I couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him. Throughout the night I kept looking towards Damon, even when Tyler and I started to play pool. At the end of the night, Tyler drove me home and we said good night.

* * *

**~ I know this isn't the best chapter for the story so far, but review and tell me what you think. The better reviews the sooner the next chapter comes out and better it is as well.  
~ I was thinking that in the next chapter, Chelsea helps Damon, Elena, and Alaric rescue Stefan from the tomb vampires. What do you think of that idea?**

**~ Please check out the poll on my profile so you can help choose my first non-TVD fanfiction. **  
**~ If I don't update this right away, check out my other stories. I try to update at least one story once a week.**

**~ Can we get 35 reviews on this story before the next update?**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


End file.
